The Other Gilmore Girl
by DramaQueen1103
Summary: A story about the life of young Lorelai and her fourteen year old sister Rosalie as they grow in the Gilmore Mansion.
1. A Day in the Life of a Gilmore Girl

**Hello to all. I hope you had a wonderful summer. Well as I promised I am back and I do have some things to update, but first I want to introduce you all to a new story in the works. Please be patient as I get all my other stories updated as it will be done soon. I hope you all enjoy it and leave lots and lots of good review. :) -Jacey**

The Other Gilmore Girl

Having a sister is like having a best friend you can't get rid of. You know whatever you do, they'll still be there. ~Amy Li

Perfect the first official day of the last week of summer and it's raining. Stupid, sad clouds not letting the sun shine.

"Lorie," I whine from the door of my sister's room and knocking twice. "I'm bored." From the lack of response I can only guess that she is either still in bed or her date with Christopher Hayden ran a little late last night. I secretly hope it's the second one, knowing there will be juicy details as I innocently let myself in. Darn, she's in her bed still asleep. That's Lorelai, never wanting to be up at the same time as the sun. I decide to take it upon myself to wake her up.

"Wake up, Sissy." I sing jumping on her bed. She is of course less than thrilled. Talking into her pillow I hear something that closely resembles 'Go away' but I am persistent in getting her up. No way am I going down stairs without her. No way, Mom would be all over me like a flock of women at a Macy's sale. "Lorelai, if you wake up I'll make you coffee." She pulls the pillow down to just under her chin but keeps her eyes closed. "Coffee first." She demands.

Quickly I jump from my position and throw open her curtains. "Sorry, no can do." I laugh as light fills the room. She screams in agony.

"Rosalie, get out!"

"Come on lets go get breakfast," I suggest while ignoring her request.

She looks at me with her overly blue eyes. "Um let me think about it…." Without thinking a second later she blurts out. "No," and turns over throwing the covers over her head.

"Please, please, please. Breakfast will be no fun without you." I pull at her comforter completely off of her.

"Oh alright," Success, she gives in. "But only because you're never going to let me go back to sleep."

"Thank you." I smile as she wipes the sleep from her eyes and gets up.

…..

Mom and Dad are already at the table when we walk into the dining room. "Morning Mom, Morning Daddy," I say greeting my parents.

"Good Morning Rosie," My father says through his paper. Richard Gilmore, a big business man. Love's his family, love's his business, and love's his paper.

"Good morning Rose." My mother follows before looking to my sister. Lorelai rolls her eyes.

"Good morning, Mother. Good morning, Father." She apathetically tries. I suppose she's still mad at Mom for grounding her right before Chris' sweet sixteen. My mother smiles anyway.

"Lorelai," she nods. "Hilda," My mother loudly calls to the maid in the other room. "Bring my daughters their breakfast."

A short haired blonde woman that I've never seen before appears at the door. "Yes Mrs. Gilmore." My mother nods. Emily Gilmore, ruthless maid finder. I can't remember one maid she had that lasted longer than a month.

"I'm so glad you two finally decided to join us day walkers." She comments. "We have a lot to do today."

"Like what?" Lorelai asks.

"Well, lots of things."

"That's a hell of a description." My sister continues causing Emily's face to turn sour. My father puts down his paper.

"You will watch your language young lady." He scolds.

"Sorry, "

"You two need to be fitted for your uniforms, you need to get your hair and nails done, and your grandmother is coming to visit. So you need new dresses for dinner tomorrow."

"Grams is coming?" I ask. My mother nods unenthusiastically as the maid brings my sister and me our food.

"Thank you." We both say at the same time.

"Is Natalia going?" Lorelai asks referring to our nanny.

"No, I thought it would be nice if just the three of us went together." The rest of our breakfast is finished in silence. Eventually my father stands up and excuses himself, kissing my mother before he leaves for work, leaving the three of us, the Gilmore Girls, to a day of back to school preparation.

….

Our first stop is indeed to be fitted for our uniforms. We go to the home of a friend of our grandma Victoria, an eccentric woman, by the name of Miss Celine, who insists on calling Lorelai, Natalie Wood and me Audrey Hepburn. The first thing I notice as we walk inside is that her house smells like pepper mints. "Come along now, you first Audrey." She says talking to me. I take off my coat and hand it to my mother who drapes over her arm. She invades my body with her yellow tape and looks to my mother. "Bust 24, waist 22, hip 31." Emily jots it down on her note pad and I step down. "Alright Natalie, now you," Lorelai takes her steps on to the platform and is also measured. "Bust 31, waist 24, hip 32" she snapped her tape and grinned at my sister. "You've grown," Lorelai laughs slightly and steps down.

"Thank you Celine," Emily says. "We'll see you Wednesday to have their skirts hemmed."

"Take care, Emily." Miss Celine calls as we leave.

Our next stop is to have our our nails done and our hair cut. It's done in the same little boutique so while our nails dry we see the stylists. We've never actually had out hair cut in our entire lives. All we can do is trim the ends. My mother says that hair is a young woman's crown and glory. It really doesn't take long since we are both seen at the same time.

"You are not seriously going to hover," I hear.

"I'm not hovering, I'm simply making sure that I get what I pay for."

"Can you not do that from over there I'm beginning to feel a bit cloister phobic."

"Stop being so dramatic, Lorelai. Is my standing here simply observing really bothering you that much?"

I tune them out after that. Always fighting that's the relationship of Emily and her oldest daughter Lorelai. I mean yes, my sister is a bit strong willed and rebellious and my mother is certainly not the easiest woman to get along with on any day of the week but I mean it's really unnecessary all the bickering they do.

I think that's why dad is never around. His schedule, wake up, go to work, plan business trip, come home, strait to study, have dinner, go to bed, wake up again, leave for however long it is that he leaves.

Lorelai and I really spend most of our time together. She is after all not only my sister but also my best friend. That's the benefit of having kids so close together I suppose. She was only fourteen months old when I came along so all of our firsts were pretty much the same.

"Come along Rosalie."

I follow them out of the salon and back to the car. "You need new dresses for your Grandmother's birthday dinner tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Grams' birthday?" I ask.

"Oh I don't know. The year your father and I got married she had four birthdays. I personally just think it's an excuse for her to poke her head in."

"How long will she be here?" Lorelai questions.

"Heaven only know." I can only guess that my mother I less than thrilled about this visit.

…

The only problem Lorelai and I ever found our self facing was that our mother has always had this unnatural desire to dress us exactly alike whenever she gets the chance. She uses this opportunity to turn us into her twin Barbie dolls. She buys us matching blue dresses. I'm not surprised when Lorelai puts up a fight.

"I don't want to wear it."

"How old are you, fifteen or five?"

The argument is somehow settled and we go to lunch.

"How is Christopher?" Emily asks Lorelai.

"Fine," she answers.

"Just, fine,"

"Yep,"

"We certainly, don't see them enough."

"Who, Chris?"

"Well the Hayden's in general."

"What are you talking about we've had dinner with them once a month for as long as I can remember."

"Yes, well it just doesn't seem like enough, especially with you and Christopher getting so serious now,"

"Mom, you are in the DAR with Francine and Dad plays golf with Strobe on Friday's. I mean what; do you want them to move in or something?"

"Lorelai, I was just making a comment. I really don't understand why you are getting so upset."

"I am not upset."

"Good, then eat your salad. You too Rosalie you need to lose ten pounds."

"She does not," Lorelai quickly says unknowingly making things worse. "She is perfect."

My mother turns to me. "Rosalie, how old are you?"

"Fourteen," I answer shyly.

"And how tall are you?"

"Um 5'5"

"Uh huh, and tell us how much do you weigh?"

"I don't know 130 lbs."

"You see Lorelai she needs to lose ten pounds, I hadn't reached 130lbs until after I was married and had two children."

"We know Mother you are perfect now please, would your majesty take pity on those of us who are not?"

"I don't understand what the big deal is with you. Am I no longer aloud to talk to my own daughter? Or am I supposed to run everything by you first?"

My sister opens her mouth, "Yes I like something in writing please." She says sarcastically and pushes her plate away from her.

….

As soon as we get home I run upstairs to my room. No sooner does Lorelai's door close than I hear her radio turn on. My father comes home at five and we have dinner at seven. Always at seven.

"I leave for Prague Wednesday morning he tells us."

"Really, when are you coming back?"

"In three weeks."

"Cool, are you going to bring us something back,"

"Sure cupcake. I'll see what I can do."

Lorelai is all too eager to get away from the table when dinner is over. So like the snooping little sister that I am I follow her back up stairs to her room. The second she steps through the door she throws her shirt over her head. "Close the door," she demands.

I do as I am told. "Lorelai, What are you doing?"

She pauses from sliding on her mini skirt. "I'm getting dressed what does it look like I'm doing?"

"That defiantly doesn't say bedtime apparel to me."

"That's because it's not." She walks into her bath room still in her bra to apply her make-up.

"Where are you going?"

"Christopher's party." I should have known.

"but-" I start but am cut off.

"No buts," she says seriously. Apparently she has everything all planed out. "I leave now and am back before Mom comes to wake us up in the morning."

"You're grounded." I say as if she's forgotten. Lost her mind is more like it.

"When has that ever stopped me?" Good point.

"Just go to bed, and when you wake up, I'll be back." She promises as she pulls her Pinky Tuscadero shirt over her head. I begrudgingly nod. "Thanks kid." To finalize her look she pulls her feathered hair up into a ponytail.

"For what?" I ask feeling as if I've done nohing of importance.

"For being the best little sister anyone could ever ask for." she winks. "You can hang out in here as long as you want," she tells me knowing that I won't. As she makes her trip out the window I can't help but notice that she looks kind of like Susanna Hoffs. Well nothing to do now but go to bed I guess but I can't stop my self from watching her from the window as she runs across the lawn.


	2. Lore's Wild Ride

**A/N: Okay here is Chapter two. See...you didn't have to wait too long for it. I want to say a big thank you to Andrea (visionxofxme) for all help and support with all my stories and if you haven't I encourage you to go read her stories which are nothing short of amazing. A couple of the them are even co-written by me. Please read and review. :) Jacey.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Never have....never will.**

The Other Gilmore Girl

**More than Santa Claus, your sister knows when you've been bad and good. ~ Linda Sunshine**

Oh my God, it's cold out here, unusually so even for August weather. Maybe I should have brought a jacket. Nah, I'll be warm enough once I get to Chris' house. No need tempting getting caught by going back inside. I complete my decent down the tree and land firmly on the ground, another successful escape…almost. I crouch down low to get across the lawn without being seen by Stalin or Hitler. Sometimes I think of this place as more of a maximum security prison than a home. The warden: Mrs. Emily Gilmore.

I reach the end of the driveway and turn to see Rosalie watching me from my balcony window. Her dark brown hair is draped across one shoulder and her hazel eyes peer through the glass silently begging me to come back. I smile and blow her a kiss. She waves slightly and disappears away from the curtains. I stand there until I see the light in my bedroom go out.

Christopher doesn't live far away. Within walking distance but far enough away that we are constantly breathing down each other's throats, which works perfectly when you are in a constant on again off again relationship. He can be my best friend sometimes and I truly do love him. The way I see it, we are meant for each other. We were both born into worlds we don't belong in. Chris is exciting and spontaneous he isn't the type of person who would just want to settle down at his father's firm right after college, but his parents don't see him that way. They just see another Hayden on his way to Princeton like all the other Hayden boys before him.

I arrive at the gate which is open for guests so I don't have to jump it….this time.

His house is packed full of people. Some of the kids I know because they are in my class but it's mostly upper classmen. Chris spots me before anyone else has the chance to come up and talk.

"Hey babe," he says coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. Although I can't see his face I would know his voice anywhere. A smile magically appears across my face as I accept his embrace.

"Well, well if it isn't the birthday boy." I say turning around to face him.

"That's right." He grins, "Where's my present?"

"Um," I motion my arms up and down my body. "Is my presence not enough of a gift for you?" I tease. He laughs but before he is able to respond I gently kiss his lips. "Happy Birthday," He takes that as permission to kiss me again, this time harder…deeper. He moves me with his own body and I feel myself hit the wall. _Thump_ He has me pined which alerts me that maybe we should stop. I tilt my head back breaking our kiss and gasp for air. "Chris," I whisper breathless. He steps back allowing us both to catch our breath.

"I want to show you something." He says suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Come on," he grabs my hand and pulls me through the crowd of kids to the back of the house. He stops at the back door and looks around, I suspect for his parents. Once he is sure that the coast is clear he pulls me through the door and into the garage. "Look," he says once we are inside as he cuts the light on.

In front of me is the most amazing black two door I have ever seen. "It's a Porsche!" I announce.

"Yeah, it's mine." He makes a point of telling me as if he had built it himself.

A wicked grin spreads across my face. "You mean…"

"Yep, the parental units gave it to me a couple of hours ago."

"Shot gun." I call with a giggle as I run to the other side of the car. I open the door and slide in next to Chris. He puts the key in the ignition but waits to turn the key.

"You know, I wouldn't share my first ride with anyone else." He says as he slides into the driver seat. I lean in and kiss him for the third time tonight.

"I know." Confidence overflowing he turns the key and the hard vibrations and butterflies in my stomach combine into some weird form of adrenaline.

He pulls out of the garage real slow but the second the car leaves the driveway he steps on the gas. I can't help but laugh daring him to go faster.

"Turn on the radio." I demand. He complies and the sound of Michel Jackson's thriller fills the car. "Turn it up, turn it up!" I beg excitedly. He turns the dial and I note that the louder the song goes the faster the car goes. I grab Chris' hand and squeeze it as we fly down the nearly empty highway. He turns off on some road makes a U turn. The road turns out to be more narrow than expected.

"Slow down, Chris." I warn.

"You're awful bossy tonight," he says with a smirk.

"Yeah well someone has the wear the pants in this relationship. It just so happens that they look way better on me."

"Whatever. So how'd you make it out tonight?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Emily called Francine and said you weren't going to make it."

"Oh, that. I climbed out the window." He chuckles as if to say 'big surprise.'

"You'd think your parents would get a clue and have that window bolted."

"Nah, cause then they'd have to admit that their daughter isn't perfect."

I lay my head on his shoulder. Chris begins to fidget with the radio. He scans through the stations and I wonder what he's looking for since he has already passed several good stations. No sooner does the thought cross my mind than I realize that he's not watching the road. Looking up, I am nearly blinded by bright yellow headlights. Life seems to move in slow motion making everything seem like it's taking longer than it is.

"CHRIS!" I scream. He swerves avoiding the imminent danger of oncoming traffic. The car spins out of control and my head hits the window seconds before we crash into a tree. Everything goes black.

"Lore, Come on please wake up. Lorelai!" I open my eyes and mumble for Chris. He's hovering over me, so close that I can feel his hot breath on my face. "Lore," he repeats. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you." Obvious guilt covers her pale face.

"You're bleeding," I touch the burning cut on the side of my head and laugh pretending that it doesn't hurt. "What a ride." I manage still a little out of it. I see the smile spread across his face.

"I see your sarcasm hasn't been affected." I know that I shouldn't but with the weight of my eyelids getting the better of me I close them just as the police sirens fill my ears.


	3. Husbands and Hospitals

**A/N: Big thank you to Andrea (visionxofxme) for helping me out with this chapter. She is much appriceated. Enjoy and please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I not own GIlmore Girls.**

The Other Gilmore Girl

**A mother's ****love**** for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity, it dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path.  
~ Agatha Christie**

The house is quiet tonight. Rosalie and Lorelai have already retired to their rooms for the night. Today was even a good day. Lorelai and I didn't have our usual amount of battles and I got my nails done, that being complimented by this peaceful evening makes me smile. It's good that I can relax right now because as soon as my Mother-in-law gets here tomorrow I won't get a moments peace. My husband sits beside me reading his paper I look at him and close my book.

"Richard?"

"Yes dear," He mumbles inattentively.

"What time will your Mother be here in the morning?"

"Oh I believe she said that her flight arrives at noon and she wants to come back here and freshen up before dinner."

"Alright," I sigh. Just the thought of that woman makes me frustrated. I hear Richard put down his paper.

"It'll be alright, Emily." He reassures me with a smile.

"You're right, just as soon as your mother goes back to London." He lets out a small laugh as he folds up his paper and puts it away. "You ready to go to sleep?" I ask him putting my book on the table.

"Well I'm not very tired," The change in the tone of his voice brings a smile to my lips.

"Me either."

"Well then how about we spend some time _not _sleeping," He purrs.

"Oh really, well what did you have in mind my love?" I ask, teasing him.

"First," he says and a mischievous look flashes in his eyes. He walks over to me and scoops me up in his powerful arms as he plants a kiss on my lips.

I laugh and screech, "Richard put me down, what if the girls come downstairs?" I am always worried about the girls seeing something they shouldn't.

He answers by silencing me with another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate. Then he carries me upstairs to our bedroom, and I have my arms wrapped around his neck. When he lays me on the bed in our room, he turns back and locks the door.

"I thought you could be the naughty nurse," he says huskily as he still faces the door.

I raise my eyebrows and sigh happily. I love when we role play and I am the naughty nurse. Richard turns slowly, his button down shirt and pants unbuttoned, and his bowtie askew.

"Well Doctor, I think we better operate as soon as possible," I say in a high-pitched voice, fluttering my eyelashes, getting into character.

Richard walks over, undressing along the way, and then he undresses me. We are just beginning to explore each other and becoming aroused when the telephone rings. I want to ignore it, and Richard begs me to, but my motherly instinct tells me that this call is important. So with Richard tracing his fingers along my body, I reach over and answer the phone. "Emily Gilmore," I say breathlessly into the receiver.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore. This is Kimberly McGuire, I'm a nurse at Hartford Memorial," My heart instantly drops into my stomach. A million thoughts race through my mind. I pull away from Richard and sit up to hear her. "I'm calling to inform you that your daughter, Lorelai Gilmore has been in a serious accident tonight." My daughter? No, Lorelai is in her room. She's sleeping in her bed. I silently pray that this is some sort of mistake.

"Emily what's the matter?" Richard asks me. The look on my face must match the way I feel on the inside.

"Lo…Lorelai….was…was…" I find myself stuttering like I did when I was a child, trying to form the simple words inside my head but not being able to say them. I take a deep breath and start over. "Lore-lai…was in…in…in ..an…ac-accident."

Richard looks at me like he has no idea what I just said. "We've admitted her but-" before she can finish I hand the phone to Richard. I jump up. I need to check on Rosalie, I need to get dressed, I need to check Lorelai's room. I need to calm down. I need to be able to form complete sentences. I grab my clothes off the floor and dress faster than I think I have in my entire life. Richard talks to the woman on the phone. I grab my shoes in my hand and run out the door.

"Wait a second, Emily." My husband calls behind me. "I am coming with you." I bolt straight for Lorelai's room. I would normally knock but this time I don't. I walk right in and to my horror my worst fears are confirmed. Her bed is empty and the curtains are blowing in the cold nightly Connecticut wind. I scream not realizing that I've done it. Seconds later I am joined by Rosalie, who is in her pajamas and a fully clothed Richard.

"Mom, what's the matter," my younger daughter asks me. I can't answer her.

I hear my husband's voice I assume to answer her question. "All we know is that your sister was in an accident tonight and that we should get to the hospital right away."

She gasps. "Oh no, Lorelai." I turn around and see tears beginning to stream down her face.

"It's alright Rosie, your sister is going to be alright," Richard says comforting her.

"This is all my fault," she sobs.

"What are you talking about sweet pea," He wraps his arms around her. "This is no one's fault. Especially not yours."

She sobs harder. "Yes it is, I knew she was going out to see Chris and I didn't stop her. I just let her go."

"Shh…" Richard sooths, "This is not your fault. You big sister know better than to behave this way. Now you run along and wipe your face and get dressed."

The next few minutes are so much of a blur that I have no idea how much time has passed. Suddenly I'm in the car and Richard's driving and Rosalie is in the back seat. The car is completely silent. No one dares speak or maybe there minds are spinning just as fast as mine is.

Richard pulls into the parking lot. "The nurse said she's in pediatrics on the third floor." He says as he lets Rosie and me out at the door. "I'll be up as soon as I park." Still not completely sure I understood what he said I nod. When the car pulls away Rose grabs my hand.

"This way mom," she says leading me in the direction of the pediatric unit. As her grip loosens I can tell she is trembling. The elevator ride seems to last a year even though it's only going up three floors. The bell dings signaling that we have reached our destination and the doors open. I hurry off practically dislocating my daughter's arm. There's a nurse sitting at the reception desk. She's just sitting there scribbling notes on some parchment like my little girl isn't somewhere in this hospital without her mother.

"Excuse me." I say calmly. She holds up a finger. "Excuse me," I repeat. She is a tiny blonde woman in smiley faced scrubs. Her name tag reads Kimberly. She looks up at me with hopeful green eyes.

"Yes ma'am, how may I help you tonight?" she asks with cheer in her voice and a smile on her face. It makes me want to strangle her with my bare hands.

I can feel my temper rising. "My daughter, Lorelai Gilmore was in an accident. You called me. I am here now could you please tell me what's going on and why she is here. "

"Yes ma'am can I see some identification please?" I reconsider strangling her. I think back and can't remember grabbing my purse.

"Here, Mommy," Rosalie says handing my purse to me just as I am about to inform the nurse of her incompetence. I reach into my wallet and pull out my driver's license.

"My name is right here," I say pointing to my name on the card. "Emily Meredith Gilmore. You see here is my picture." I speak slowly so that she understands. "May I see my daughter now?"

She giggles. "Sure thing let me find her."

She looks into one of the metal charts in front of her. "She is in the middle of an MRI right this second but as soon as she is out the doctor will come and talk to you. In the meantime you can fill these out and take a seat right over there." She hands me a clipboard and points to an empty waiting room.

"An MRI, what's going on?" I ask. "What happened to my daughter?"

"Ms. Gilmore, someone will be out to talk to you in just a few minutes." She says never losing her smile.

"Mrs. Gilmore not Ms. Gilmore, were you not paying attention." I start to yell. I hear the elevator ding. I don't even have to turn around and I know it's Richard. "-and I am her mother. All I want is to know what happened to my damn daughter. I think I deserve that much."

"Emily," he says pulling my arm. I snatch away.

"No Richard, this woman called me in here then she makes me jump through all these hoops and now she won't even tell me what's going on with my daughter. I was in labor with her for fourteen hours, fourteen hours, Richard! –and I think that for fourteen hours I at least deserve to know what's going on." The young nurse looks scared by the time my rant is finished.

"I really need you to fill out these forms," I open my mouth to yell at her again but Richard grabs the clipboard and thanks her, pulling me away before I have the chance. Knowing all of the insurance information by heart he fills that part out by himself, but when it comes to the family and medical history portion he hands it to me. Extremely pissed off I fill out their stupid forms and Rosalie takes them back up to the front desk.

As I sit there agitated a man approaches us. "Gilmore?" he asks.

"Yes, I am Richard Gilmore." My husband says. "This is my wife, Emily and our daughter Rosalie."

"Very nice to meet you all," he says politely. "May I sit?"

Richard nods. "Please do,"

"Now as I am sure you are already aware your daughter was involved in a serious car accident earlier this evening."

"They said she was in an accident, they didn't say what kind,"

"Yes well she was in the passenger's seat riding with another minor." Christopher. I'll kill him.

"How is she?" Rosalie asked.

"She'll be fine." He smiles. "You see she hit her head pretty hard and that caused a minor concussion, which is a condition that results when an object hits the head or a moving object strikes the head. She was unconscious when the paramedics arrived on the scene but the young man that was with her said that she was knocked out from the crash, came too, and passed out again. She is awake now and a little confused which is expected. We did an MRI and everything looks fine. We'd like to keep her for the next twenty four hours for observation." He says. I almost say okay but then I remember my mother-in-law's dinner party tomorrow and I find myself protesting.

"No," I say. "You say she's fine. I'd like to take her home right now."

"You'll need to sign a release." The doctor says and takes a deep breath. "She'll need to refrain from sports and other physical activities for the next three months." Lorelai playing sports, I almost laugh. "Bring her back if there are any changes in her alertness, if she experiences convolutions, any muscle weakness, persistent confusion or unconsciousness, repeated vomiting, unequal pupils, unusual eye movements, or if she has trouble walking."

"Of course doctor," I say standing up. "Richard sign the release. Rosalie, let's go get your sister." The doctor leads us through thick wooden doors and down a long hallway.

"She's in here," he says. I open the door letting myself in. Lorelai lies still in her hospital bed. There is a large gash on the right side of her head, covered only by two thin white band aids. Her boyfriend Christopher sits beside the bed holding her hand. She was in the process of whispering something to him when we walked in but stopped what she was saying when she heard the door. She turns around to see me and her face is emotionless as if she can't decide whether my presence is good or bad. Rosalie moves out from behind me and a small smile appears on Lorelai's face. For a second I allow my heart to break, thinking that my baby doesn't need or want me. She had Christopher here to hold her hand. As I swallow the pain the ache in my chest dulls.

"Get dressed and let's go," I say coldly and leave the room before I allow my daughters to see me cry.

**Now Review:)**


	4. Her sister's shadow

**Enjoy and please review. THANK YOU SO MUCH Slovesemmett**

The Other Gilmore Girl

** There's a big world out there. Bigger than prom, bigger than high school, and it wont matter if you were the prom queen or the quarterback of the football team or the biggest nerd. Find out who you are and try not to be afraid of it. -unknown**

Lorelai falls asleep almost the instant her head hits the pillow and I'm not sure if that is a good thing or bad thing. Since I promised Mom and Dad that I would keep a close eye on her tonight, I decide to spend the night in her room. I've always enjoyed spending the night with my sister, even tonight when she's as much fun as root canal. When we were younger I would pretend to be afraid just because I knew she would let me sleep with her. Hell, I still do it. I look down at Lorelai and remove a lone strand of her dark brown hair from her angelic face. Sometimes I look at her with envy, because even cut up, bruised, and unconscious she is more beautiful than I will ever be, without even trying. Trust me, I know, my mother takes every opportunity handed to her to tell me so. I can hear her now, "_Honestly Rose, you should take more of an interest in your appearance." _I find myself always trying to please Emily. Lorelai says that makes me a complete kiss-ass because nothing our mother says even makes sense. I can't help it though, I just can't bear to disappoint her. If she says I need to lose ten pounds then I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen.

I close my eyes and try to sleep. Lost in thought, I fail at dreaming. It's more like a nightmare in the form of meditation. As hard as I try not to, I can't stop thinking about what my mom said. All of a sudden I feel completely disgusting. The thought of my own body makes me sick, so I try to chase the thoughts away with more pleasant ones. No such luck. I don't even realize I've fallen asleep until I open my eyes to the bright light of the sun and the sound of my mother's stern knock. "Lorelai, this is your mother. Get up now. We have four hours." Oh yeah, I suddenly remember, Gran is coming today. Lorelai doesn't move an inch, so I don't either. A few moments later Emily returns. "Lorelai," she hits her hand hard against the door. "Get up, or I'm coming in there." She sounds so seriously stressed. "You have to the count of three." I sigh knowing the house would blow up like it'd been hit by the atomic bomb if she actually came in here.

"We'll be right out," I call to her.

"Rosalie?" she asks, surprised as if she has a dozen daughters instead of just two.

"Yes, Mom," I answer.

"Alright, well hurry up." I hear her heels clicking on the hardwood floor in the hallway but I remain still until the sound is so faint that she has to be at least at the stairs.   

My sister is still in la la land, and it's my job to bring her back to the real world.

"Lore," I say quietly shaking her shoulder.

I wait a few moments. No response.

"Lore," I say with a rising voice, shaking her harder. She scrunches her face but makes no sound or real indication of consciousness at all. "Lorelai!" I yell lifting her body up with as much strength as I can muster. She lets out a long grunt before snapping at me to let go of her.

"Lorelai?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she grunts.

"Wake up," I requested, and thankfully this time she does.

Emily is very careful about applying make up to conceal to Lorelai's wounds making them virtually invisible. Before we can even get dressed Mom calls Lore into her room. Curiosity gets the better of me so I follow. Inside my Mother's enormous bedroom is a vanity fit for a queen that my father bought her for their anniversary one year. Mom is seated in front of its intimidating mirror completely dressed and applying her makeup. "Come here," she says without looking away from her own reflection. Lorelai looks at me and rolls her eyes in an irritated manor before taking seat beside my mother. What's left of the makeup from last night's escapade is smudged all over her face and my Mom takes no caution when telling her so. "Clean your face, you look horrible," she says handing her a wet cloth. "I just don't understand why you do this to us Lorelai." She snaps as she takes the cloth away to remove the makeup herself.

Lorelai huffs, "Here we go."

"Be still." Mom snaps. "Well what do you expect a pat on the back?" It's apparent that she's thought this one through. "I don't think so. You prance around here day after day like you run the world and I'm going to put an end to it. Even if it means we have to watch you every minute of our lives, you aren't going to put us through another charade like this." She rants as she finishes cleaning Lorelai's face. The cut at the top of her head blazes in a deep crimson. Mom reaches into her makeup bag and begins the restoration process. Despite all of Lorelai's squirming and complaining she actually did a good job. I couldn't even tell that she'd been in an accident.

Our grandmother arrived at noon on the dot as promised and took a nap before dinner. Lorelai was forced to wear a white sweater over the blue dress she already didn't want to wear but at least it set us apart a little bit.

Our father came home from work extra early, although by this time Gran has already driven my mother half way up the wall. It is amusing, but Lorelai gets more pleasure out of it then she probably should. The conversations range from Emily's inability to find good help to why her oldest daughter is almost sixteen and doesn't have her very own genuine pearl necklace. I think what makes it so interesting is the fact that Mom just takes it. It's like Emily is in a turtle shell afraid of being eaten by the lion.

My father's presence does help to a certain extent though, Gran is a little less directly critical and instead starts judging everything as a whole. Lorelai and I sit bored through dinner while the adults discuss politics, trust funds, and how my father would have been so much better off with Pennilyn Locke but never once did the conversation turn to Lore's wild ride last night or her hospital stay. Gran never even suspected anything, which was a relief to us all.

She doesn't hang around too long much to Mom's relief. Gran leaves the next morning, and my father just behind her. It seems it's just the three of us in the house again preparing for summers end.

***********

The first day of school approached all too quickly, and soon it is the night before. Nerves are killing me. It will be my first day of high school tomorrow. I have so much to live up too. How could you not when your sister is the top of her class and the life of the party? It's almost not fair. Everyone loves Lorelai, but people hardly even know I exist. Sometimes I wish I could be beautiful or funny or something, just so people would see me as more than just her little sister.

Emily is one hundred and two percent prepared for tomorrow. She had the maid iron and lay out our uniforms: skirts, blouses, socks, and sweaters out in our bedrooms. Our books and lockers were purchased at the end of last year, and our schedules arrived in the mail yesterday. There is really nothing to worry about, but like I said, I still can't shake the nerves.

In the morning I slowly climb out of bed and make my way into my bathroom. Everything is so organized it makes me feel too neat, but disorganization bothers me too. That's the main reason my sister and I could never share a bedroom or a bathroom. After brushing my teeth and washing my face I go get dressed. No seriously, I couldn't make my morning more boring if I tried but that's how it happens.

I skip breakfast.

Mom takes us to school and drops us off. "Bye girls," she calls after us with a wave. "Have a good first day." She smiles the first honest to goodness smile she's given to anyone in a long time. I smile back and wave goodbye.

"Love you, Mom," I call before running to catch up with my sister who is already walking into the huge stone building. "Lorelai!" She hears me and stops, waiting for me to join her. "Wait! Where are you going?" I ask breathlessly.

"To find Chris," she states plainly, as if I should know better than to ask such questions.

"What about me?" I say sounding undeniably concerned.

"Don't you have friends?"

"Yeah but…" I stop unable to find the words.

"Calm down Rosie," she laughs, "you can hang with me for awhile." She walks away. I assume expecting me to follow her. We find Christopher a few minutes later sharing his personal bubble with Katie Price, last year's head cheerleader and home coming queen. Lorelai walks up as she smacks on her bubble gum and blows a bubble just big enough to pop against Christopher's nose.

Katie catches my sister's eye and her facial expression does a complete 180 from flirting and giggly to scared senseless. Even she knows that Lorelai is not someone you want on your bad side.

"Uh, I-I gotta go," she tells Chris point blank before scurrying away. He turns around realizing his mistake but before he can speak Lorelai grabs my hand and pulls me away. I have no idea what she is doing or where she is going until we stop.

"Ms. Harrison is your homeroom teacher right?" I nod. "This is her class." She points to the classroom in front of us. "Do you have your map?" I nod again. "Give it to me," she demands. I hand it to her. "Do you have a pen?" I don't respond I just reach in my bag and hand her one. I watch carefully as she doodles lines and shapes on the page. "Here," she says handing it back to me. "This is where we are now," she says pointing to a drawn on square with the letter H on the inside. "This is where you go next." She runs her finger against the dark pen-made line on the paper leading to another square with the number 1 inside. "Just follow that until you find your own way, okay. Here's your locker." She points to place with a star beside it. "Mine in right next to it if you need me." She gives me a weak reassuring smile. "Don't worry you'll be fine."

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'll see you at lunch, okay?" And with that she turns and walks away, leaving me to the sharks. I take a deep breath and walk in to Ms. Harrison's room and pray that she is right.


	5. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Here is another wonderfully developed chapter for your reading pleasure. I want to say a quick thank you to Bre. She helped with this chapter so much and also to my wonderful beta Slovesemmett who makes my writing that much better. **

**I do not own**

The Other Gilmore Girl

**Highschool is like a spork: it's a crappy spoon and a crappy fork, so in the end it's just plain useless.-John Mayer**

_That stupid….son of a….erg….ah…guah! I hate him. I absolutely hate him._ I thought to myself as I angrily stormed off to my first class. _I mean where does he find the nerve to talk to Katie? Of all people I'd want to see him talking to Katie is definitely not on that list! She's the dictionary definition of the word slut. Look it up, I bet you'll find her picture. God I swear Chris, there is nothing you can say to talk your way out of this._

First hour seems to fly by, but I am not getting anything accomplished because I can't get Chris off my mind. Okay, it also might be that I am concerned about Rosie finding her way around this hellhole. I can't take it anymore. I need to find a way out. I need to breathe and get out of here, even if it is only for an hour. So I decide to skip second hour besides who needs Calculus anyway. I sure don't.

So after the warning bell rings, I sneak past the hall monitor, and out the back doors, which lead me to the student parking lot. Seeing that I don't have a car, let alone a license, I am stuck sitting on the back steps of the school. I bought a pack of cigarettes with Christopher awhile back, the dude never even carded us, I never thought of ever lighting one, but right now it seems kind of cool to skip class for a smoke. So I take a few experimental puffs before going into a coughing fit and flicking it out. Now I know why they say cigarette lead to lung cancer. Sitting outside gives me time to relax and calm down about the whole Christopher thing. But let me tell you this is definitely not what I imagined the first day of my sophomore year of high school to be like.

I walk back in the building. Second hour is over and I see students scurrying to get to their next class. I spot Rosie, poor girl sticks out like a sore thumb.

"Hey sis! You find your classes alright?" I ask as I grab a piece of gum and stick in my mouth to get rid of the cigarette taste and smell on my breath.

"Yeah, I guess so. Ms. Harrison seems nice, so is my second hour teacher. What is that smell?" she asks as she sniffs me like a greyhound drug dog. "You smell like cigarettes!" Shock becomes the expression on her face "Have you been smoking?" She asks incredulously in an anxious whisper.

"Relax. It was just a few puffs. It's been a stressful morning. Gosh you sound like mom!" I say in a harsh tone, while rolling my eyes before seeing the look on Rosie's face. That comment stings and she began to tear up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Today just isn't going as well as I planned. You forgive me?" I say reaching out to hug my sister.

"Yeah, but we better hurry if we want to make to lunch on time." she says shutting her locker and grabbing the lunch mother had the maid pack for her. "Where's your lunch?" she asks, noticing that I am empty handed.

"In the bushes in front of the school." I smile as I put my hand on her shoulder, guiding her through the chaotic dining hall. We sit down and began to discuss the things that happened so far. Chris comes over and sits down next to me.

"Hey Lore, hey Rose." he says nonchalantly. He tries to kiss me but I nudge him away. "What's wrong?" he asked as if nothing happen nearly 3 hours ago.

"What's wrong? You're seriously asking me what's wrong?" I say my temper along with my voice rising. I began to stand up but Chris pulls me back to my seat.

"Lore, just wait, let me explain. Please! Nothing is going on between me a Kate! Nothing!" he says trying to convince me.

I just sit there ignoring his glances and shoving his hand away as he tries to place it on my leg. Lunch seems to go by slowly. But the rest of day is much faster, hardly any run-ins with Chris. Rosie practically doesn't even need my help, only once or twice when she can't seem get her locker open.

Mom has a car pick us up; she's apparently busy with DAR meetings, charity luncheons, and things of that nature. As soon as I arrive home I drop my book bag down, hand the maid my coat and slump on the couch, thinking of what hectic day it was. Rosie joined me and we chat about nothing in particular, mostly mindless rambling about teachers and classmates until mom comes down to accompany us.

"So girls," she starts in a obnoxiously cheerful tone, "how was your day?"

"Pretty good. I only had few complications with my locker." Rosalie says smiling.

"And yours?" Mom asks looking at me.

"Um...same old, same old. Go to class, locker break, another class, lunch, then back to class." I said bluntly.

Her smile fades. She totally sees through my lie. "I got a call from your school today." Busted. "They said you were absent for second hour. Why is that?" she asked sternly, her cheerful disposition completely disappearing.

"I have some reading to do. I'll leave you guys alone." Rosalie excuses herself and hurries up the stairs.

"Care to explain?"

"Not really," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing mom, I just didn't feel like going."

"Lorelai, there is many things that we don't want to do in life, but we still have to do them. Now tell me why you weren't in class!"

I say nothing.

"Lorelai!" she yells. "You'd better answer me."

"I skipped, okay!" I say, temper rising.

She huffs as if she didn't already know what had happened. "I just don't know we are going to do with you."

I roll my eyes. "You didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"Fine." She says shortly. "Explain yourself. Tell me what in the world possessed you to skip class today."

I want to scream at her. She has no idea how I feel; she doesn't even care. She just stands there with her hands on her hips condescendingly judging me. "I skipped because Chris is an ass and decided to "catch up" with one the stupid cheerleaders!" I yell before heading up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door and throw myself onto the bed forcefully, the springs squeak in protest to my force.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, you will not walk away from me! We need to talk NOW!" I ignore her and scream into a pillow. "Listen to me young lady!" she calls from behind the door. "Since you decided to skip you have 2 more weeks added on to you punishment. That means no phone calls, television, or Christopher. Do I make myself clear?"

I re-open the door.

"I don't care." I inform her. "Christopher Hayden can go to hell for all I care. He's a jerk!"

"I do not care for that foul language and I will not put up with it anymore!" I was still waiting for her to use the 'you just wait until your father gets home line'. "Get out of your school clothes and get ready for dinner. When you're done eating you will call Christopher and work things out, before I have to hear about it from Francine at the next DAR meeting. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" I scream after shutting and locking the door. After a few minutes I hear a faint knocking at my door. "Go away!" I call loudly.

"It's me!" Rose whispers.

"Hold on." I reach to unlock the door and open it. "Sorry, I thought you were Mom," I say turning away from the door and walking back to my bed. "What?"

"Here, you left them in your bag." She tosses me the pack of cigarettes from my backpack. "Don't want to get into more trouble than you already are."

"Thanks Sis. I owe you." I smile and hide the cigarette in the bottom of my dresser drawer underneath the thousands and thousands of tootsie rolls. Mom checked there once, during one of her fits, where she searched my room for anything potentially incriminating. I know she did because she later asked '_Why is your dresser drawer completely full of candy?' _She never bothered to look underneath, if she had that in its self would be a whole other reason to get grounded. I have many things hidden in there: my diary, some crazy amount of saved up birthday money, a couple condoms, _like I'll ever need them_, but they may come in handy, and an extra set of keys to my dad's car, just in case I ever want to take it for a joy ride.

Rosalie sits with me for a few minutes before heading back to her room. A few minutes later, the maid calls us down for dinner. Like always dinner is mostly silent. We eat and then mom takes me into my father's office to call Christopher while she and my sister have dessert. I personally don't care for Raspberry Crepes anyway.

I pick up the phone and dial a number it seems that I've known all my life. Their maid, Heidi answers. "Hayden residence," she says with a distinct German accent.

"Hello, this is Lorelai Gilmore," I say, trying to handle this the way my mother taught me. God only knows if she is listening on the other side of the door, waiting for me to screw up. "Is Christopher available?" I ask politely.

"I think so. Please hold Miss Gilmore."

A few seconds later he comes to the phone. "Hello," I suddenly feel the urge to hang up the phone right then and there. "Lore," he tries. "I know you're there." I remain silent. "Aren't you?"

"I'm here," I say quietly into the receiver.

"Thank god. I was trying to explain to you at lunch but you wouldn't let me, and after that I couldn't find you. About this morning, that thing with Katie, it was completely harmless. She was hitting on me, and yeah I was flirting back a little bit but I would never cheat on you." I sigh into the phone. "I didn't even know you were standing there."

"And if she hadn't seen me would you have continued to 'not cheat' on me?"

"Maybe-" he starts, "but I wouldn't have let it go anywhere. I could never do that to you."

"I really wish I could believe that, Christopher," I say holding back tears. I also wish I could understand why he makes me so crazy.

"I'm sorry. I swear to god I was just messing around. Damn it Lorelai," he says frustrating himself. "I wouldn't-couldn't ever do anything to hurt you because…because…I love you."

His words knock the wind completely out of me. "-What?" Is all I manage to squeak out.

"I love you, Lore." He repeats. "I always have."

I smile forgetting the reason I was angry in the first place. If there were ever a time I could kiss that Christopher Hayden it would be right now. "I-I love you, too."

We spend another hour before Mom comes back in.

"Did you work everything out?" she asks.

"Yeah," I mutter.

"Good then, get off the phone and go to bed," she snaps. "I don't want to hear anything else from you tonight."

I roll my eyes again; it seems to be a natural reaction to most everything that comes from her mouth. "I've got to go," I say to Chris secretly hoping he will say the three words again before I hang up. "The warden is back."

"I love you, Lorelai Gilmore." He whispers barely audible as if she can hear him all the way at his house. "Goodnight." The phone clicks and I hang it up. I hurry up to my room before she can catch my smile.

I slowly get undressed and ready for bed. My head buzzes from the glass of wine I had at dinner although I'm not sure why considering it's not even a portion of the amount of alcohol I've consumed at one time before. I can hear faint snores coming from Rose's room and consider waking her because I feel like if I don't talk to someone I will burst, but I lay there in my bed, fumbling with the lace hem of my pajama top, staring at the ceiling fan; spinning over and over and over again, until I turn the switch to stop it. I open the tootsie roll drawer for my diary and move through the chocolate candies to get to my hidden book. It holds more knowledge about me than any one person could possibly hold. I scribble in my events of the day as my natural high wears down. I yawn and glance up at the clock. It appears to be after midnight so I quickly finish and hide my secret friend back in its place before making my way back to bed and falling in to a blissfully peaceful sleep.


	6. A very long day

The Other Gilmore Girl

**By and large, mothers and housewives are the only workers who do not have regular time off. They are the great vacationless class.  
Anne Morrow Lindbergh **

**EPOV**

"Lorelai! Rosalie! Come on were going to be late," I scream from the top of the stairs. "I make the same appointment every week, this is nothing new."_ It never took me an hour to get ready. For Pete's sake they're little girls! Why is it they have to wear makeup and get dolled up? _I thought to myself as I watch the minutes pass by on my wristwatch. "You have until the count of three, or I'm leaving without you!" I sternly yell one last time.

"Coming! God, hold your horses." Lorelai responds running down the stairs as she gives me one of her irritating glares.

"It took you that long and you came down with that on?" I look over her outfit. Nothing but a pair of jeans that were torn up and down the leg and a _Bananarama_ t-shirt on. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail. I sometimes believe she takes her time just to make me mad. "Where's your sister?"

"She had to find her other sock. I gave her a clean pair this morning but she said 'No I have to wear my lucky socks.'" Lorelai said mimicking her sister. "Come on Rose, get your ass- I mean butt down here! We're leaving!" she yells after giving me a sheepish smile.

Lorelai always seems to have a foul mouth on her. I never know where she gets it from. Maybe time away from the television, will improve her manners and vocabulary. "Rosalie, please hurry!"

"Sorry! I'm coming. My stupid sock was in Lorelai's room. How did it get in there?" Rose asked me.

I just shook my head. "Who knows? I had to fire Marie she probably accidentally put it in with Lorelai's clothes." I sigh. "What can I do to get a decent maid in this house?"

"Have fewer rules." Lorelai replies before rushing to the car.

"Lorelai, don't even start with me young lady. I can leave you here instead of dropping you off at Christopher's."

"Fine I'll stop." She hops into the front seat, while Rose shoves her track stuff in the trunk and climbs in the backseat.

"So I'm going to drop you off first, then Rose. Just call when you need to be picked up. Not too late." I began to drive to the Hayden's house. Lorelai rides with her feet on the dashboard. We arrive and Lorelai quickly unbuckles and leaps out of the car.

"Bye Rose. Bye Mom," Lorelai says, running to the large door.

She ran as if she had never been let out of the house before. As if she never saw a place than her own home. I watch after her until she is safely inside the Hayden's house, and then I pull out of the driveway.

The ride with Rosalie to the high school is pleasant. We discuss school and her new friends. It's hard to believe that it's November already.

"I really wish you'd stay for the track meet Mom," Rosie says.

"I know dear, but I have to get my hair done, you know that." Disappointment becomes apparent on her face. "I'll come to the next one no matter what," I promise.

"It's okay, Mom," she offers with a sad smile.

"What time do you need me to pick you up?" I ask.

"Um, I don't know. I think I'm just going to hang out with Chae. I think her Mom will bring me home."

I nod. "Alright."

We pull up in front of her school. "Good luck, Rosie."

"Thanks Mom," she says exiting the car. I notice of her little friends running up to her.

"Hey Rose, thank God you're here." Michaela starts before remembering that there is a parent within listening distance. "Hello Mrs. Gilmore," she says to me after helping Rosie get her things out of the car.

"Hello, Michaela. How's your mother doing?" I return.

"She's wonderful. Thank you for asking."

"That's great. Tell her I said hello."

"I will." She turns back to my daughter. "Come on, coach will be looking for us."

"Chae, wait. Are you sure your mom will take me home later?" That's my Rosie, always the responsible one.

"Sure, sure. I already asked."

"Great. Okay bye Mom. See ya." She waves before running off with her friend.

After being free of kids, I get on my way to my usual Wednesday hair appointment and get it out the way. I walk into the salon and immediately take my seat with Natasha. It doesn't take long for a simple color. She tells me about her kids but I have no interest. I tune out her insufferable nonsense and soon it's over.

I hurry and pay because I still have a couple of things to do before my DAR meeting.

I start by going to have lunch with my best friend. As I pull into the restaurant I see Melinda's car. I park beside her.

"Hello, I'm with the Nelson party." I begin to tell the host.

"Emily over here!" I see Melinda waving at me.

"Never mind, thank you." I smile to the host, before taking the table Mel was at. "Hello Sweetie! How are you doing?"

"Good, just got done planning another one of David's functions. Let me tell you I'm pooped!" she stands up and hugs me.

"I know how you feel. Richard has a few things needed to be planned too."

"Not surprising. I hope you don't mind I already ordered for us."

"No, not at all."

"So how are the kids? And Richard?" she asks.

"Lorelai is well… I'm not sure, she has been distant lately. All because of Christopher I think. She never seems to open up anymore. Rose on the other hand, I can't get her to stop talking! She talks a mile a minute, half the time I have her repeat herself because I get so confused. Richard is good, actually getting ready for another business meeting," I answer. "And what's new with you?"

"Nothing really. David is great." The waiter brings us our food. "He just signed on Ben Stemma, you know the big firm in Ohio?"

"Wow send my congratulations to him. So, shall we eat? I'm starved!" I say grabbing my fork as I twirled the spaghetti before taking a bite. "Delicious!"

"Oh Emily, you're a kick." Sweetie smiles.

We sit and talk for over an hour before we realize how badly we've lost track of time. "We need to meet again soon," she says.

"We definitely should. I miss you! But I should be heading out. I have a DAR meeting soon. I'll catch you and David at the Golf Club. Goodbye Sweetie."

"Goodbye Em," she says as she hugs me. We wave to each other as we both drive on in different directions. Now it's time to go and hear ladies gossip. Wonder what's new today.   

I get to the club in the nick of time, tripping over myself not to miss the meeting. I walk in and take my seat and listen to the latest scandals from the women whispering around me. Francine walks in late and takes her seat beside me. "Hello Emily," she says.

"Francine." I return with a smile. "You know I'm thinking of having a room added on for your son with all the time he spends at our house."

"Oh I know exactly what you're saying," she laughs. "But we love having Lorelai around."

"Yes she is something, isn't she?" I reply proudly.

"I think so." She looks at me like she has some big important secret. "Emily, I hear wedding bells."

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Well let's just say I think Lorelai's virtue has, or is about to, sail," she says winking at me.

"I'm sorry I don't understand," I say honestly.

"Let's just say I walked in on them in a very cozy position." she says raising an eyebrow.

"No! You don't think they are-" I say, trying to breathe.

"Well from what I saw, I hate to say it but I think it's time for _The Talk _with them. I'm not sure how you want to do it. Maybe together would be the best? But that is just what I think."

"Oh no, I think together is the best too. I'll call Reverend Simon; he's good with things with that."

For the rest of the meeting I was too busy to pay attention. All these thoughts were running through my head. Lorelai is a role model to Rosalie, I hope she doesn't give Rose any idea. I might as well set them both straight at the same time. Besides they are only a few years apart, and it'll kill two birds with one stone_._

I get back in my car and head home.

"Lorelai! Rose!" I call as I enter the house. "Are you here?"

"Yeah mom," Lorelai calls in response. "We're up here."

"Good. Your Father will be home any second now. Hurry up and change for dinner."

"Okay," Rose replies.

I check on dinner and make sure the maid hasn't broken anything while I was away. I sigh and head up stairs to change my own clothes when I hear the door.

"Emily," he calls.

"Coming Richard," I walk down stairs and greet him with a kiss. "Hello dear."

"Hello Emily, how was your day?" he asks as I help him out of his overcoat.

"It was fine. I saw Sweetie and picked up your dry cleaning. Then I went to my DAR meeting."

"And how was that?"

"Well I ran into Francine and she informed me that we might want to give Lorelai _the talk_."

"What talk?"

"You know Richard, 'The Talk'."

"No Emily, I have no idea- Oh," he says realizing what I meant. "That 'talk'."

"Yes."

"Lorelai is much too young for the talk."

"Really? I don't think so. I think the soon the better. I was actually going to let Rose sit in on it too. Kill two birds with one stone you know."

"No," he says sternly. "Rosie is just a baby."

"Alright Richard, we'll discuss this later. Go on and get ready for dinner."


	7. Rosie's first boyfriend

The Other Gilmore Girl

**"Running is a big question mark that's there each and every day. It asks you, 'Are you going to be a wimp or are you going to be strong today?'"****- Peter Maher**

My head and my heart seem to be the two most distant things right now. While my heart pumps at an insane speed telling me to slow down, to stop running, to take a break, my head tells me to keep going at all costs, to keep running even though ever single solitary part of me hurts. They continue their internal tug of war, but my head wins in the end, I know that if I just keep going it won't hurt any more. I'll become lost in my own little universe. No one can stop me. No one can touch me. So I keep going. As I round the corner I see my sister sitting outside on the steps while I pass my house again. The look on her face tells me I should stop, so I slow down to a speed that doesn't kill me and jog through the gate before coming to complete stop.

"My sister ladies and gentlemen, Wilma Rudolf," she says as I plop down beside her.

"My sister, Elayne Boosler," I say gasping to catch my breath. "What's going on?"

"Nothing really," she shrugs. "Did you have a good run?"

"I guess."

"Tired I bet!" she says nudging my shoulder.

"Yeah, but more hungry than tired. Think mom will take us out for food?" I ask, before getting a drink of water.

"Let me check," she says running into the house. I follow behind her at a slower pace.

"Hello girls! How was your run?" Mom asks me. I nod, still out of breath.

"We were wondering, maybe, if you could take us out to eat?" Lorelai suggests politely trying to phrase it as a question.

"Why? We have perfectly edible food here!" she says in a disbelieving tone.

"Fine," Lorelai says in a dejected tone.

"Get dressed and ready for dinner, your father will be home soon. Dinner is at 7!" she says sharply.

"You say that like dinner hasn't been served at 7 sharp every day of my entire life." Lorelai sasses.

"I don't have time for your attitude today," My mother retorts as she walks away.

"Hey, mom?" I call to her.

"Yes Dear?" She pauses to talk to me.

"I was wondering. There's this…um…boy at school, Reese. That's his name…Reese. I was just…um…thinking…can I…um…invite him over for dinner?" I ask nervously. Lorelai stands next to me; her eyes grow wide as I fumble through my words.

"I wouldn't see why not. I would love to meet this Reese. Ask if his parents would care to join us."

"Okay." I jump and run up to my room. I dial his number; I know it by heart. "Hey Reese, It's Rose."

"Hey," he says the sound of his voice bringing a smile to my face.

"My Mom said its okay for you to come over for dinner," I tell him excitedly.

"That's great. I can't wait to meet your family."

"She also wanted to know if your parents wanted to join us," I add.

"Hold on I'll ask." He leaves me on hold for a few seconds.

"They said they would love too. What time would you like us to be there?" He is so polite; my mother will love him.

"Well, dinner starts at 7 sharp. So maybe sometime before then, let's say 6:45?"

"Okay. See you then, Rosebud."

"Bye!" I hang up the phone as my stomach turns flips. The clock says four thirty and I realize that I don't have much time to get ready. I take a shower making sure wash my hair three times. When I get out I brush my teeth and blowdry my hair. I do my best to brush it out the way Lorelai does hers but I fail miserably and throw it up in a ponytail. I hurry into my room and grab a cute pink skirt. It always seems that I can never find a top to match so I walk over to Lorelai's room, and knock on the door lightly.

No answer.

"Hey, Sis!" I call through the wood. "Can I borrow a top?" I wait for another minute before taking it upon myself to open the door. I look around to find her in the bathroom. "Lorie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow a top?"

"You have millions, why do you have to take mine?" she asked swinging the door open, in sweat pants and a bra.

"Love the outfit!" I joke.

"Ha-ha!" she mocks.

"So can I?" I ask with a slight whine.

"Why are you so dressed up?"

"Reese is coming over." I explain excitedly.

"Rosie and Reese sitting in a tree..." she begins to sing.

"Stop!" I beg.

"K-I-s-s-I-n-g!" she continues.

"You know mom is not going to allow you to wear those to dinner." I say pointing at her sweatpants.

"Why they look like regular dress pants?"

"Except for the thong-line."

"Oh shut-up. Go get dressed!" she tells me.

"But I need a top!"

"Gosh you're such a baby! Here!" she says tossing me a powder pink tank and a white cardigan. "Happy?"

"How come you're not wearing it? It's cute."

"Not today."

"But mom just bought this for you last week!" Her generosity throws me off.

"It matches your skirt. Do you want to wear it or not?" she says irritated.

"Thanks!" I say before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Love ya sis!"

"Love ya too. See you in a bit," she says as she pushes me out of her room.

"Wait," I start before I'm completely out the door.

"What now?" she asks.

"I need make-up."

She sighs, "Alright," and pulls me back in. "Sit," she commands pointing to her small private vanity. I do as she says while she waltzes in to her bathroom for the rest of her make up

She kneels in front of me and dips one of the brushes into a rose colored blush. How appropriate. It tickles as she gently glides it across my face leaving a trail of the color behind. "This color is perfect for you Rosie," she mutters through her concentration. She uses a similar but slightly darker pink eye shadow on my eyes. She drops the brush back in her bag and looks up at me. "Okay decision time," She says and pulls out two different tubes. "Bubble gum or Dr. Pepper?"

"Hmmm…"

"Come on, I don't have all day," she reminds me.

"Bubble gum." I smile happy with my decision.

"Good choice." She takes the cap off the pink tube and smears it around my mouth. I rub my lips together and get a glimpse of myself in her mirror. "Is this the way you're going to wear your hair?" she asks standing up.

"I tried Lorie I really did but it didn't help. I am hopeless."

"No you're just really dramatic." She picks up her hairbrush from the table in front of me and pulls the hair bow out releasing my mess.

"Can you fix it?" I ask generally concerned.

"Can I fix it? Ha." She laughs. "Can Michelangelo paint a chapel, can Mozart compose a master piece, Can Michael Jackson out dance Madonna, can –"

"Alright, alright, I get it. Gosh," I say cutting her off. She just smiles and begins to brush my hair. When she is finished I hug her feeling more beautiful than I have in a long time.

"Okay, can I get dressed now?" she asks ending our hug.

"Yes. You are the best big sister in the whole wide world. I wouldn't trade you for all the Cadburys in Europe."

"I know, now go," She orders as I walk out of her room and into my own.

I shut the door and grab some of my favorite Vanilla Sugar body spray, I sprit it all over, to make me smell good. I grab a necklace with my initials _"RHG" - _Rosalie Hope Gilmore and look in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs to hear the doorbell ring.


	8. The things we do for love

**Discl****aimer: Some of the dialogue from this chapter is borrowed from episode 03.13 Dear Emily and Richard.**

The other Gilmore Girl

"**We were having one of those great **_first dates_** you can only have when it's not an actual **_date_**."- Sarah Jessica Parker**

I can still hear Rose even after she leaves my room.

"Mom," she says. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful dear." I smile at my mother's compliment. This boy must be very important.

I have a date tonight. So while I could get all dressed up and then change before I go out, I decide that that is a waste of time and simply put on what I was planning on wearing tonight.

"Lorelai! Get down here." My mother warns.

"Hold on," I call back.

"Lorelai! Please! Reese and his parents are here." She says sternly a few moments later.

I hurry into my bathroom and put my own make up on. "Perfect," I whisper to myself happily.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore?" Emily calls sternly before walking into my bedroom.

"What? I'm ready," I say. She looks me over shocked to see what I am which is wearing nothing but a blue jean mini skirt and a tank top that has Metallica written across the chest.

"You change your clothes this second," she demands.

"No can do," I reply defiantly. "We have guests and I am already late."

I walk past her and down the stairs shaking my hair out of its ponytail as I go.

I grant a small smile to our guests.

"Please excuse my daughter's apparel. We are in the middle of maids; apparently she doesn't have any appropriate attire," Mom says as I take my seat in a chair. I can tell she's mortified by my appearance. "This is Lorelai."

"Lorelai, this is Janlin, Claudia, and Reese DuGrey."

"Why, what a lovely home, quite similar to ours. I wonder if we had the same architect," Janlin says as he fixes his tie.

"Why thank you. It's quite possible, Jeffrey Scott did a lot of homes in the area, I would love to see yours sometime," Richard chimes in.

"So Reese, how do you know Rose?" Mom asks before taking a sip of her martini.

"Umm...well we go to school and we have science together." Reese says nervously. His hands fiddled with the end of his suit jacket.

"Lorelai, have you seen Reese around school?" she asks.

"No. I mean you look familiar, but I run into a lot of people at the hell hole."

"Lorelai!" Dad says sternly.

"Sorry! It slipped," I say, a bit embarrassed at being yelled at in front of the guest.

Through the entire conversation Reese stared at me. Little pervert. I don't ask questions I just watch as Rose's boyfriend made googly eyes at her older sister.

Rose doesn't seem to notice because all she can sees is him.

"Lorelai," Mom says getting her attention as I tend to zone out. "Why don't you go and check on dinner?"

I roll my eyes and get off the couch to walk into the kitchen.

The kitchen smells wonderful. "Everything is ready Ms. Gilmore," the cook says.

As I reenter the room Reese's attention is suddenly directed toward the entranceway. Towards me. The look on his face weirds me out. "Um, dinners ready," I say.

"Excellent," Emily mutters. "Right on time. Shall we?" she leads our guests into the dining room.

I brush past her on my way to my seat and whisper, "Make him stop staring at me."

Unfortunately Reese chooses the seat directly across from me. Mom tries to pick up the conversation again as the first course is brought out.

"So Claudia, is Reese your only child?"

"Oh no," she says smiling. "We have three grown sons. Reese is our baby." Her son shoots her a deadly look. "Our oldest son Madden just got married and he and his wife are expecting a little boy. He's a Harvard graduate," She states proudly.

"Isn't that nice?" Mom says with a smile. "And the others?"

Janlin picks up. "Bradley is in Law school at Yale and Nicholas is also at Harvard. Harvard is my alma mater."

"That's wonderful," Dad says. "We go to the Harvard/Yale game every year."

"Is that so?" Janlin asks.

"Oh yes my good man. Yale is my alma mater. You seem very familiar to me Janlin and I just can't put my finger on where I've seen you before," Dad continues.

"I was thinking the same thing Richard. Maybe at the club?" Janlin suggests.

"Yes, that must be it."

"We will have to play golf sometime," Janlin adds.

"I would definitely be up for a round of golf," Richard concludes. My God old men are boring!

"Rosalie, you have been awfully quiet, how are you doing sweetie?" Claudia asks smiling.

"I'm well ma'am. And yourself?"

"Very well thank you."

"So Lorelai, you are in the 10th grade?" Janlin questions changing the subject yet again.

"Yes sir," I respond politely.

"And how is it?"

"Okay I guess."

"You may have to excuse Lorelai, she isn't interested in school." Mom interjects, rolling her eyes. "Although she's at the top of her class."

"Ahh. Well I know I wasn't good at school when I was her age," Janlin replies with a knowing smile in my direction.

"Elsa will you clear these plates and bring out dessert?" Mom calls to the maid.

"Yes Mrs. Gilmore."

"Thank you."

"So Reese what else do you besides football?" Dad asks. I can see Rose squirming in her seat. I smile slightly, grateful that it's not Christopher getting questioned tonight.

"Nothing really, hoping to get a scholarship to Harvard," Reese answers slowly.

"Ahh I see we have college in the future. What is your GPA?"

"3.85 Sir."

"Very good my boy. Rose is very well in her academics too."

"Daddy," Rose says blushing.

"Oh it's cool Rose, I like smart girls!" Reese says, as he grabs her hand under the table, causing Rose to blush even more.

"We think Rosalie is just adorable." Claudia says. Richard and Emily smile proudly. "I knew something was up when Reese wanted to go to all the schools cross country matches."

"That girl of yours is very fast," Janlin adds.

"Yes she is," Dad says.

"You two must be very proud to have two such talented daughters."

"We are very lucky," Mom says. "Your boys seem very accomplished as well."

"They are all doing very well." Claudia beams. "Reese is so excited about becoming an uncle."

"Is he really?" Mom asks.

"Yes. Especially because they let him pick out the baby's name."

"What did he decided on?" I ask curiously.

"Tristan," she says before sipping her wine.

"Tristan DuGrey. What a nice strong name," Richard compliments.

I am barely paying attention, I sigh as I see the maid bringing out dessert. "Finally!"

"Why are you in such a rush?" Janlin asks.

"My boyfriend and I are supposed to catch a movie tonight," I explain quickly, hoping it doesn't upset my mother.

"Boyfriend? What is his name?"

"Christopher Hayden."

"Ahh Straub and Francine's son, may I say you have very good taste. How long have you too been seeing each other?" Claudia asks.

"It's been about 2 years."

"Wow. You too seem to be soul mates." Claudia says jokingly. My thoughts exactly.

"Yeah," I manage. "May I be excused?"

"To do what?" Mom asks.

"I was going to use the restroom."

"Hurry back. And no phone!" she yells making sure I can hear her.

"Yeah, yeah," I say heading straight for the phone. I dial the number I know by heart and wait for the phone to ring.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Hey," I say quickly.

"Hey, are we still on for the movies?" he asks.

"I don't see why not we're done with dinner."

"Okay call me when your ready. Love you. Bye!"

"Bye."

I return to the table. "Hey Mom, Dad, would you mind if Chris picks me up tonight?"

"Well it's extremely rude to discuss plans now," Mom responds. "Why not ask Reese and Rose if they'd like to join you?"

"But mom!" I begin to whine.

"Lorelai, Invite your sister and her friend. That way they adults can talk to each other."

"Fine," I sigh. "You guys want to come?"

"Yeah cool!" they both respond.

"Mom, Dad may I?" Reese asks.

"Yes. Around what time will you be back?" Janlin questions.

"Well I was going to hang out at Chris' after, but he can drop them off earlier." I tell them. 

"Not too late, you have to still get ready for school. Don't forget about your midterms," Emily rants.

"And please behave and watch out for your sister and Reese, don't just abandon them." Richard adds as Mom nods in agreement.

"Fine," I whine. "Let's go."

I go call Chris and the three of us wait outside.

Chris pulls up in front of my house and I walk up to his window before getting into the car. "Hey babe," he says.

"Hey," I smile. "We got a couple of stowaways. I move a bit so he can see Rose and Reese behind me.

"Ah," he says.

"_Sorry,"_ I mouth to him. "Come on you guys." I motion for them to come along. "Back seat for the both of you." They climb in and we leave the Gilmore driveway.

As we hit the highway Chris turns up the radio, which is playing the god awful song Total Eclipse of the Heart.

"Hon, you're seriously playing Bonnie Tyler?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" he asks teasingly.

"Yes I do."

"What are you going to do about it?"

I lean into him. Placing a passionate kiss on his lips, while my hand travels elsewhere.

"Eww Lorie!" I hear Rose complain from the backseat.

"What?"

"Must you make out in front us like that? Besides, your boyfriend should be watching the road."

"Sounding like Emily," I remind her. "Chill sis!"

"Siblings are SO annoying!" I hear Rose mumble to Reese.

"Tell me about it," Reese agrees.

Chris pulls into the theater parking lot. Rose and Reese tag along behind us, as Chris and I walk hand in hand to the entrance. We skim the listings. We decided to go see _A Nightmare on Elm Street. _Since it's a scary movie it gives me a reason to get close to Chris. We grab our snacks and drinks and head into the theater. Chris and I take seats and Reese and Rose sit in front of us.

Somewhere towards the middle of the movie my mind wanders, I haven't seen a good portion of it because I was too occupied with Chris. I realize that over the few last months we seem to be getting closer and closer. As another scary part is about to happen I turn my head to face Chris. He just smiles and places meaningful kisses on my lips.

The credits roll down the screen, and people began to leave their seats. We wait until the theater is cleared before all 4 of us walked back to the car. It is almost 9 o'clock and we know we would only have an hour at the most to ourselves.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Chris asks the younger couple once we're back in the car and on the way home.

"It was good. Scary though," Rose says.

"But it was okay, because I protected you," Reese says as he put his arm around her shoulder.

Rose just blushes. Chris pulls into driveway, dropping off Rose and Reese. As they exit Chris asks me quietly, "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well it's almost curfew. Do we time to get to your house?"

"It's cutting it close," he replies.

"Well then let's drive around," I say giving him a wicked grin.

After a few miles he pulls over on the side of the road. "Chris what are you doing?" I ask.

"We never got to finish what you started," he says as he begins kissing me fiercely. His warm breath against my skin, his tongue intertwined with mine. As we began to make out, I feel his hand go up my shirt.

"Chris..." I pant, trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah?" he says not looking up.

"We can't. Not now."

"Why not?"

"Well for one we're in a car, and two you don't have a condom."

"But I do." He smiles truly proud of himself for coming prepared.

"Christopher, no." I say pushing him off. "This isn't right."

He sighs and climbs back over to his side of the car.

"Do you want to go home?" he asks, frustrated with the situation.

"I guess so," I mumble.

"I still love you, you know," I tell him as he pulls up in front of my house.

"Yeah I know," he says sounding disappointed.

I kiss his cheek and get out of the car.

"See you tomorrow," he calls before he drives away.

"Tomorrow." I wink before heading inside.

I can hear the happy music playing in Rose's room. I like to see her happy, I think as I change into my pajamas.

The full load of my long day catches up with me when I lie down because I'm suddenly overcome with exhaustion.

I wake up fully aware of the fact that I have mid terms. Gross. I am also aware that I am running late so I put on my uniform and skip breakfast so I can leave with Rose.

After school I meet Chris in the parking lot, ecstatic about our plans for the day.

Chris and I drive to the Tattoo Parlor. I am excited and scared at the same time. We exchange glances with one another. We knew that getting a tattoo meant it would permanently be on his skin forever. But to show his love for me this is what he wants to do. We discussed over the week of what he is going to get. Chris said he wanted my name on his pelvic bone. I thought it would be cute. Chris parks the car and we walk into the tattoo place, hand in hand.

"Hello. What can I do for you two?" the guy behind the counter asks.

"Well I was planning on getting my girlfriend's name...right here." Chris says running his finger along his pelvic bone.

"And you?"

"No sir. Nothing for me."

"Do you have adult consent?"

"Yes I do!" Chris says pulling out the permission slip, with his mother's forged signature on it.

"Alright you two wait here. Let me see if we have a space open."

"Okay." I sigh. Chris grabs my hand to reassure me everything was going to be okay.

The man comes back and leads us to a room.

"I guess this is it." Chris says as he lies back on the table.

The man begins to organize his materials. "What's your name baby?" he asks looking at me.

"Lorelai." I tell him.

"Laura Lei" he repeats. I nod.

"And this is the girl?" he asks Christopher.

"Yeah," Chris says, "This is my girl." I grab his hand.

I watch as the needle goes into his skin. He doesn't even move or squint. He just looks up at me puckering his lips. I kiss him and smile.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not at all. Besides I'm here for you!"

About little over an hour later, Chris and I walk out. He grabs my hand and I rest my head on his shoulder. I smile as he whispers soft words in my ear. He kisses the top of my head before opening the door for me. We ride off back to my place. We come up with a plan, just in case anyone was to ask where we were. We say that we will tell them we went out to the park.

"Christopher, stop it, I'm trying to open the door." I say as Chris tries to kiss me, struggling to get the door open. "Graceful and lovely they enter."

"Is she home?" he asks hiding behind me as we enter the foyer.

"I don't know. Mom, are you home?" I yell so she can hear me. No response.

"Mom, are you home?" Chris manages to squeak in his best girly voice.

"Shh, she'll hear you." I nudge him.

"So, she likes me remember," he says smiling.

"Oh, that's right. Mom, it's me, Lorelai, I'm home!" I pause "I'm home and I'm taking my sweater off. I'm taking my sweater off and dropping it on the floor. I'm dropping it on the floor and walking away from it. I'm walking away from it and leaving it on the floor, and in two years I'm gonna register Democrat." I walk into the living room. No sign of her. "Looks like no Emily."

"Where's Sofia?"

"Fired."

"Already?" he asks.

"She touched the Baccarat unicorn," I inform him rolling my eyes.

"My God is she insane?" he asks.

"Apparently so." I nod with a smug grin on my face.

"Okay, so, to recap, there's no Emily and there's no Sofia."

"And there's no supervision whatsoever. What will we do?" I said taking my seat on the couch.

"Let's celebrate," Chris says, going over to the drink cart.

"Celebrate what?" I ask.

"No more midterms," he responds.

"Hear, hear!" I cheer.

"Okay, I say that we drink to it."

"Hear, hear."

"Scotch, vodka, or gin?" he asks holding up the bottles.

"Hear, hear! And put a cherry in it," I say before looking at a book on the table. "It looks like the Gilmores are planning a trip again."

"Where to this time?" he asks finishing up the drinks.

"Someplace fabulous where they'll stay at a fancy hotel with a lot of other rich Americans so they won't have to talk to anyone who actually lives in that country."

"_Myra Waldo's Travel and Motoring Guide to Europe_," he reads the title of the guide. "Hello Myra."

"Oh God, I hope they go over Christmas. That would be as holly jolly as it gets," I say taking a sip of my drink. "Smooth," I choke out before setting it on a coaster.

"Hey, guess what I decided – I'm not gonna go to college."

"Are you serious?" I ask puzzled

"I'm taking a year and I'm going to Europe. I'm gonna backpack, train it, sleep on a bench, see the world," he says as if it is written in stone.

"And you've told Straub and Francine about your big plans, I'm sure."

"Ah, it doesn't matter. I'm outta here the second that diploma's in my hand."

"Sounds good."

"You're coming with me," he demands.

"Oh, I am?" I tease.

"Yup."

"I'm sleeping on a bench?" I ask him. "Okay, how does that picture look to you, 'cause to me it looks like a big no."

"Fine, you we get a room for, and then I'll just sleep on the bench outside."

"Much better arrangement."

"So you'll go?" he asks.

"Christopher, you're supposed to go to college. I'm supposed to go to college. Then you're supposed to join your dad's firm where you'll get a corner office and big stick to shove up your butt," I say concerned. Chris was a spontaneous person, but I've never seen him like this.

"Change of plans."

"You can't just change the plans. The plans came over on the Mayflower."

"Come on, Lore. Let's get out of here, let's get away from this place. Let's just pack up and bolt. Leave a note on the dining room table. '_Dear Richard and Emily, I don't belong here, I'm going somewhere else, I'll call you when I get there. Love, Lorelai_.' How does that sound?"

"Well, the word "whoopee" comes to mind."

"So, then, it's a plan," he says firmly.

"It's a plan." I agree. We stare into each other's eyes before going into a round of serious kissing. Things get heated - just in case someone was to come in we decide to move the make out session to my room. We stumble up the stairs, and through my bedroom door. As soon as the door is shut, articles of clothing were flying everywhere. We don't bother to notice where they land. We finally reach the balcony, the most private and quiet place in the whole house.

About 10 minutes later, we gather our clothes; I fix my hair and lip gloss while Chris disposes of any evidence that could be traced back to this wonderful day.

"Lorelai! Lorelai, are you home?" I hear outside my room.

"Shit!" I whisper under my breath. "Chris...hurry hide somewhere! Rosalie is home, that means Emily is too!" I tell him.

He hides in my closet. I hurry up shut the closet door, and get onto my bed, brushing my hair casually.

"Lorie? Didn't you hear us? Mom was calling you." Rose asked, looking around my room, noticing my bed was messy and some things are different.

"Oh sorry I was in the bathroom. So what's up? What did Mom want?" I ask nonchalantly.

Chris sneezes and Rose's eyes widen. "What was that?"

"What was what? I didn't hear anything!" I try to distract her.

But I failed miserably. "Christopher! What are you doing in there?" she asks opening the closet door all the way.

"Hey Rose. How was school?" he asks in return, as if he was not caught.

"Mom is going to ground you forever!" Rose squeaks.

"No not unless you tell!"

"Well how is Chris going to leave?" she asks.

My mother appears behind Rose. "Christopher is here?" she asks.

"Yeah he came by; I left my jacket at his house. Thanks honey" I say before kissing him on the cheek.

He walks out of the closet and out of the house, I hear him speed off.

"What was he doing in your closet?"

"Hanging up my jacket," I say before heading down the stairs. "So you called?"

"Yes. I was wondering are you willing to stay with your sister, I have a DAR meeting, and I don't want her to be alone."

"Yeah. I don't mind babysitting," I jokingly say.

"I'm not a baby!!" Rose says poking at my arm roughly.

"Ow stop it!" It really hurt. "Bitch!"

"She swore!"

"Nah-uh bitch is a female dog."

"Dog or not we don't use that language in this house," Emily says sternly.

"Sorry."

"So can you stay and hang with me?" Rosie asks excitedly.

"Sure thing kid, I miss hangin' with my kid sister!" I say giving her a playful noogy.

"Lorie stop!" she says struggling to get out of my hold. I release her and smile. "You're psychotic!"

"Well I'm off! Don't kill each other. Your father is working late. So it's just you two for dinner." She says grabbing her purse and kissing us both on the cheek before leaving to her meeting.

"Emily has left the building!" I joke before following Rose into her room.

"So, what did you do today?" she asks as she sets her things down. "After your mid terms I mean.""Well," I start, "I'm glad you asked. Before I tell you, you have to swear to secrecy. I mean never tell another living soul as long as you live." She looks up at me with eager eyes.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" She says jumping on to her bed.

"Secret handshake first," I demand.

"Deal."

I take the seat beside her and put my hands up to do the handshake we made up when we were little. The whole thing takes more than thirty seconds.

"Okay I am sworn to secrecy," she confirms. "Tell me now."

"Fine so Chris and I didn't come straight home after we finished our mid terms."

Her eyes widen as she smiles. "Obviously,"

I takeoff my sweater and pull my shirt out of my skirt. "Hold on," I proceed by pulling up my blouse.

"You made me do the secret handshake so I could watch you strip?" she asks.

"Patience, grasshopper," I tell her and stand up to take off my skirt. I unbutton it and it hits the floor. As I lift up my blouse again and take it completely over my head. "God I hate this uniform."

"Oh my god," she says impatiently.

"Alright," I snap. "Me and Chris drove over to 56th Topher and went into that little tattoo place. It was so exciting, but scary at the same time," I say as I go to Rosalie's dresser to grab some new clothes.

"So wait, Chris went with you? He saw you naked?" She asks shocked.

"I wasn't naked doofus! I didn't even get one. Christopher did," I say as I pulled a polka-dotted tank over my head, then slipping a pair of sweats on.

"You're supposed to ask before you borrow my clothes."

"Oh relax! You have two of my things anyway!"

"What did Chris get?" she says getting back on topic.

"My name."

"Aw, you two are destined for each other!" she gushes as she puts her hands to her heart.

"Stop it!" I say before throwing a pillow at her. "The guy spelled it wrong."

"Lore! Ouchy, that hurt," she says grabbing a pillow to return the gesture. For a little girl she sure can hit hard. She whacks me and I fall to the bed oh-so gracefully. "What do you mean he spelled it wrong?"

"My name is spelled L-O-R-E-L-A-I but the guy spelled it L-A-U-R-A-L-E-I"

"Wait, I have a question," Rosalie states.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Why was Chris really in your closet?"

"Oh it's a grown up thing," I say hoping to shut her up. But it doesn't go as planned.

"Okay, so now tell me the real reason!"

"Okay but we have to do the secret hand shake again."

"Aww, come on Lorie," she says lying back on the bed.

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Can't the last one just count twice?"

"Alright," I sigh. "It counts twice but only this once."

"Deal."

"We came back and no one was here. So we sat down and we started talking about what's going to happen after high school. He promises to take me on a trip to Europe. Runaway from here and never come back." I pause and looked down at my polished nails. "Anyway we got carried away and one thing led to another-"

"-Wait one thing led to another." She cuts me off. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, you didn't?"

"I did! And remember that whole sounding like mom thing, you're doing it again."

"You did…you did," she starts to freak out. "Were you safe? Please tell me you were safe."

"Rose, I was safe." She looks at me with hidden disappointment. I don't like it so I climb of her bed and start to exit her room. "Rosie, I've got the bestest idea ever."

"What's that?" she asks following me.

"We should order pizza and eat it on paper plates on the living room floor." She smiles and I can tell she's game.

"Rose, go get us a phonebook." She does and the girl at the pizza place says forty five minutes. "Do you want a glass of wine?" I ask.

"I guess," she says. I fix us both glass and take it to her in the living room.

"We probably shouldn't drink that in here."

"We just have to be very careful," I say sitting criss crossed on the floor. Ultimately she is right because the phone rings startling me so badly that the wine glass completely leaves me hand.

"She is going to kill you," she yells eyeing the red stain on the carpet.

"Just go answer the phone while I try and clean this up."

 "It's Chris," Rose says handing me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe!"

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing just spilled wine trying to get it cleaned. You?"

"Thinking about today," he says in a sexy tone.

"Chris stop! My sister is in the room!"

"Fine. Just wanted to tell you to meet me in front of the school tomorrow."

"Okay will do."

"Love you!" he says.

"Love you too. Bye!" I respond, hanging up the phone before returning to the spot. Boy oh boy! Today was fun.

Rose just smiles, "So what do you want to watch?"


	9. Emily Revisited

**A/N: Hey guys. The amount of reviews I get for this story is kinda buming me out. So if I could get lets say 5 reviews for this chapter I will post the next one. It's already finished and everything. Please review. It really does inspire me. Thanks. -Jacey**

The Other Gilmore Girl

**Parents often talk about the younger generation as if they didn't have anything to do with it. ~Haim Ginott**

Richard and I get up early as we always do. He heads downstairs for his morning paper and I watch the maid make the bed. She moves slowly which is aggravating especially because she doing it all wrong anyway. I let her finish the job before scolding her about what she did wrong and re-making it myself. She leaves the house as I work to finish her morning chores and make the coffee. I move much faster than she did and do a much better job anyhow.

I knock on Rose's bedroom door. "Wake up, dear," I call through the thick wooden door.

"I'm up," she says. I have noticed that she has become more distant over the past couple of months. She doesn't talk at dinner anymore, her appearance has also changed but I just cannot put my finger on how. The biggest alarm to me is that her grades seem to be slipping.

"Good, get dressed. I'll get your sister."

"Are we going somewhere?" she asks.

"Yes. So hurry up."

Across the hall Lorelai sleeps. I know that there is no chance in hell that she is awake. She has been sleeping in later and later. It seems like that's all she wants to do is sleep. Honestly, it's a fight to get her up in the morning, then she comes home from school she goes right back to bed. A shame is what it is. I knock on the door. "Lorelai!" Nothing. "Lorelai," I call with another knock. "It's time to wake up." I might as well be speaking to a wall. I open the door. Her room is a pigsty.

"Lorelai, Wake up!" I go over to her bed, practically tripping over mounds of clothing.

"Five more minutes!" she mumbles.

"No! Now!" I say pulling off her covers, and walking over to the window pulling the curtains open. "Get up and eat breakfast, we're leaving in a little bit."

"Uhhh..." I hear her moan as she climbs out of bed and walks into her bathroom.

I exit her room, and head downstairs, waiting for breakfast to be served. Rosalie is down first. She is dressed in a nice pink sweater and a skirt. "Morning," she says dully.

"Good Morning Rose," both Richard and I reply.

Lorelai comes down in sweats and her hair in a sloppy bun. "Howdy."

"Morning," we all respond.

"I'm starved! What's for breakfast?" she asks surprisingly enthusiastically.

"Crepes and fruit cup," Richards says, not putting down his paper.

"Yum! So where are we going today?" Lorelai asks taking a sip of her coffee, I never allowed the kids to drink coffee, but that never stopped Lorelai.

"The Hayden's," I say. The maid comes out with our plates.

"Chris'? Why?" Lorelai asks.

"Just because. The Haydens are our friends, must there be an specific reason to visit?" I say not wanting to tell her the exact reason.

"So Rosie, how are things with you and Reese?" Lorelai asks all girly like.

"Good," Rose says quietly.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask noticing she doesn't look well.

"Yeah, just bored."

"Oh, well alright. Finish up eating! We have to leave in about ten minutes."

Everyone finishes, and Lorelai takes a second plate with her in the car. I drive into the Hayden's driveway, all of us get out. We're greeted by the maid and directed to the living room. Chris, Francine, Straub are already seated. Lorelai sat down next to Chris.

"Hey babe," she says giving him a quick kiss hello.

"Hello." He smiles after returning the kiss.

Rose takes a seat next to me on the sofa.

"Would anyone care for a drink?" Straub asks.

"I'll have water," I say.

"Do you have any juice?" Lorelai asks. My eyes widen, she never was one for fruit.

"Yes we do. And for you Rose?"

"Nothing sir," she says quietly.

Straub hands us our drinks. We begin to sip at them, when the door bells rings. A few moments later Reverend Simon walks in.

"Hello Reverend," Francine says shaking his hand.

"Hello again," I say shaking his hand.

"Care for a drink?" Straub offers.

"No thank you. Good Morning Rosalie, Christopher, Lorelai. How are you today?" he greets the children.

"Good!" They all reply together unsure of why he is here.

"Oh Emily, I wanted to show you the floral rug that arrived from Paris yesterday," Francine says giving us an excuse to leave the room.

"Yes, and I have some business to attend to," Straub says before getting up to walk into his office. Francine and I take the long way around to the kitchen where we can hear everything that is being said.

"You know guys, your parents are very proud of you. Right?" The reverend starts.

"Yeah, I guess," Christopher replies.

"Lorelai, I hear you have a birthday coming up in about a month."

"Yeah, sixteen," Lorelai mutters.

"Must be wonderful being a young woman, just turning sixteen. The world is out there just waiting to be conquered," the old man continues.

"I guess," she says.

"And you and Christopher have been dating for a while now? How long has it been?"

"2 years," Christopher says proudly.

"Very good. And Rosalie, you have a boyfriend now too?"

"Yes sir," she says timidly.

"Ah, young love. It can be so exhilarating, so intense. All those feelings rushing around inside of you. I remember being young and having all those crazy feelings," the Reverend tells them.

"Do you now?" Lorelai asks. I can hear the frown in her voice.

"Oh, yes. You know, guys, being a young lady and a young gentleman comes with many gifts. Your virtue, for example, is a gift. A precious gift. Possibly the most precious gift you possess," the reverend explains. I wish I could see their faces. Their faces would tell us everything. "You want to give this gift very carefully. This is a gift you can give to only one man or one woman. Once you give it, it's gone. You can't re-gift it. If you give it away too soon, to the wrong man, then when the right one does come along, you have no gift to give. You'll have to buy him a sweater. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Oh my god," Lorelai yells.

"What?" Christopher asks confused.

"He's giving us the 'sex' talk!" She exaggerates.

"What?"

"Don't you get it? All this virtue talk. How you can't re wrap it. Something about a sweater," She explains to Christopher.

"Oh," he says understanding.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Lorelai says in an angry tone. We listen as she storms off and the room becomes quiet again.

"I am going to go make sure she is alright," Chris says before following behind Lorelai.

A few awkward silent seconds pass. "You know they aren't coming back, right?" Rose says so quietly we can barely hear her.

"I figured as much," the reverend responds.

Francine and I share glances confused as to whether or not make a reappearance in the living room. We decided to wait a while, just in case Lorelai and Christopher decide to return.

 I walk by the bathroom, to see if I can hear what they are talking about.

"That's bogus! Why do they have to talk to us about sex?" I can hear Chris say.

"Oh my gosh! You don't think they know about us --" Lorelai begins to say.

"No they can't. How could they? Not unless Rose told," Chris says.

"No she isn't like that." I hear Lorelai respond. I quickly head back to kitchen.

"You'll never believe what I heard!" I say with a huge grin, but yet anger in my voice.

"What is that?" Francine says.

"I believe that Christopher and Lorelai's ship has already sailed."

"You don't mean..." Francine says, her eyes bugging out.

"I'm afraid so."

"Well what should we do?"

"Let's just hope the talk with the Reverend will scare them into stopping."

 "Oh I hope your right Emily," she says nervously.

"I don't," I say quickly. "I hope I heard them wrong all together."

"That is a possibility," she says hope filled in her voice.

"Come along Francine," I say as I walk out of the kitchen. Christopher is sitting back down on the couch but Lorelai is standing across the room with her arms crossed. Rose is sitting in exactly the same spot we left her in staring off into space. I can't help but wonder what she is thinking about.

"Can we go home now?" Lorelai asks with her usual attitude.

"Yes." I sigh. "Thank you reverend for your time."

"Anytime, Emily," he says with a smile.

Lorelai and Christopher are already out the door saying goodbye but Rose stayed seated as if she didn't hear anything going on around her. "Rosalie," I say. The poor girl nearly jumps out of her skin. She gets up quickly and walks out the door. I shake my head.

"Goodbye Francine."

She smiles. "Goodbye Emily."

The ride home is silent except for Rose asking if I will drop her off at Reese's house. I am happy that she at least opens up to him. Such a sweet boy. They've only been dating a month and a half and she's already acting as if she is in love.

After she is out of the car Lorelai continues to give me the cold shoulder. I ignore it and hum along to the radio. When we pull into the driveway she runs straight to her room. It's not like I expected anything different.


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Great Job Guys! I got 5 reviews. Thank you so much. :) Lets try for six this time please.**

The Other Gilmore Girl

"**It was the best of times it was the worst of times," Charles Dickens.**

I arrive at the DuGrey's hoping that what I am wearing today is acceptable. I knock on the door waiting for someone to answer. I see the lights are on, so someone was bound to be home. I knock on the door once more, this time louder; thinking they didn't hear me.

Mrs. DuGrey answers, smiling at me as I take off my coat and mittens. "Hello Sweetheart. How are you doing?"

"Fine. Thank you. Is Reese home?" I ask politely.

"I'm afraid he is at football practice. If you like you can wait for him," she says kindly.

"Sure," I respond quietly.

"We've just started dinner, would you care to join us?"

"No thank you. I'm not hungry."

"Okay then," she says smiling before leaving the room.

I take a seat on their couch, looking around at all the paintings. They have almost as many as we do. I hear the front door open. Reese walks in with his football uniform on. I go to greet him. Kissing him lightly on the lips. "Hey. How was your practice?" I ask.

"Good." he says before kissing me harder. I struggle to escape but he finally releases. "Wanna go upstairs?" he asks.

Not knowing what to say I just nod. His mother sees us goes upstairs. "Keep the door open!" she yells making it noted we should listen. I think about to the conversation we just had with the reverend. Although it was incredibly lame for my mother to do that, the guy was right. I don't want to just give myself to anybody. I stay quiet waiting for him to speak to me.

"What did you do today?" he asks casually closing the door.

"Um," I start. "My mother took Lorelai and I to the Hayden's."

"Christopher Hayden's?" he asks temper rising.

"Mmmhmm." I nod.

"I told you I don't like you hanging around that guy!" he yells knowing very well that no one will hear him.

"What was I supposed to do Reese? My mother made me go." I try to explain.

"I'm sure she did," he snaps. "I'm sure you went over there dressed like that because your mother made you."

"I did."

"Come on Rose you look like a whore," he said getting louder.

I want to cry, but experience has taught me that crying only makes everything worse. "I'm sorry."

"Are you?" he screams getting extremely close to my face. "Are you fucking sorry?"

"Yes," I whimper.

"You think I don't know what you are doing?" he says.

I shake my head unsure of what he is talking about. "Flaunting yourself around for that stupid Hayden," he yells.

"No!" I cry in my own defense. "I'm not. He's my sister's boyfriend, why would I?" He grabs me by both arms and throws me on the ground, the tears burn too bad to hold back now so I let them go and bury my face in the floor.

"Fucking slut," he says walking out of his bedroom.

I wipe the tears from my face. Not knowing what to do next I walk down the stairs to see that Reese has walked in to the bathroom. I dare not follow him afraid for what will happen next. As I walk around I glide into Mrs. DuGrey. "Oops. Sorry," I say still choking back tears.

"Oh honey..." she says noticing I've been crying. "What's wrong?" she asks, kneeling to wipe the tears from my cheek.

"Nothing..." not knowing how to answer, afraid if I mention anything it'll get back to Reese. "I'm not feeling well, could you please take me home?" I ask smiles and nods. "Would you like Reese to come?"

Before I could answer Reese comes walking. "Come where?"

"To take Rose home," his mother says. Reese just stares at me with anger burning in his eyes.

"Yeah sure." He grabs my hand forcefully.

On our way to my house Mrs. DuGrey stops at the grocery store. "I have to run in here real quick. Do you mind waiting?"

"No," Reese says answering for both of us.

Claudia unbuckles her seatbelt and walks toward the stores. As soon as she is out of sight he turns to me. He eyes almost appear to be on fire and I think that scares me more than anything else.

"What did you tell her?" he asks, or rather demands, not so calmly.

"Nothing," I stutter out. "I mean…I didn't tell her…anything."

He raises his hand to me, "LIAR!" and brings it down hard across my face. I cringe. His hand stings against the chill of my face. I say nothing so not to upset him further. "Why do you make me do that?" he says frustrated with himself. "Do you think I like to hurt you?" I'm unsure if the question is rhetorical. "Answer me!" he yells. I shake my head swiftly.

"No," I say. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," the tears keep flowing.

He reaches over and wipes my tears away then kisses me, and in a sick way I almost feel better.

His mother gets back in the car. It's dark so she couldn't see the huge red mark that was forming on the side of my face. I put my hood on so no one can notice. "Thanks for the ride," I say politely.

"No problem, Dear," she says.

They drop me off and I run to the door. Entering my house, it's quiet. The only thing that I can hear is Lorelai's music blaring from her bedroom. She must still be mad at Mom. I walk quietly trying not to be heard. I successfully make it to my room and lie on my bed, putting my hand to my cheek, I sob as I can still remember Reese's face. What did he mean by _"Do you think I like to hurt you?"_ If he doesn't like it then why do it. As questions pass through my mind, I began to drift to sleep.

I wake up a few times during the night. I keep on having nightmares, I try to keep my thoughts nice and serene, but the nightmares keep coming back. I finally force myself to shut my eyes. Next thing I know, it's morning. I was so not looking forward to school. School only meant facing questions of _"What happen to your face?"_ I try to think of responses. My best one yet is "_Oh I fell while running, and my face broke my fall by smacking the ground."_ It wasn't a total lie, I did smack something, but it wasn't the ground, it was a hand that smacked me. I try my best to cover it with makeup. I add blush to my opposite cheek, making the redness seem as though it's just blush. I fix my hair, and get my uniform on. I sigh, not looking forward to this day.

I leave my hair down so that it covers part of my face and walk down stairs. My sister is at the table, she looks green but I don't mention it. I don't mention anything. My mother notices my presence.

"Rosalie," she starts, "why are you wearing so much make-up?" I have no answer so I just shrug. Lorelai looks at me curiously. We leave for school just after breakfast. Lorelai meets Chris out front like she does every day and I continue into the school alone. He sees me and I watch him walk my way.

"Good morning, Rose," He says with a smile.

"Hi," I exchange.

"I brought you something," he says taking my hand gently and placing in it a black box.

"Why—" I start but he cuts me off.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he explains. "I didn't mean it."

"I know," I reply.

"It will never happen again," he promises, and I believe him just like I did the last time. "Go ahead," he says. "Open it."

I do and inside is a beautiful pair of silver rose shaped earrings. "Thank you," I tell him.

"You're welcome, Rosebud," he says. "Want me to walk you to class?"

I nod and he grabs my hand again. We walk away and I think to myself that today might not be so bad after all.

**Please Review.**


	11. Surprise Surprise

The Other Gilmore Girl

"**Surprise is the greatest gift that life can grant us."-Boris Pasternak**

I wake up early which is unusual for me on a Saturday morning. I can smell Arleta's breakfast cooking downstairs and suddenly I'm starving. I hurry and get dressed and run down the stairs. Mom and Dad are at the table. Dad is drinking his coffee while reading the paper and Mom is sipping her tea. I suppose Rosie is still sleeping so I take my seat unnoticed.

"Is breakfast ready?" I ask getting hungrier by the second.

"Almost, that is if Arleta can make an omelet. How long can it take to put eggs in a pan?!" my mother complains. Dad just looks up from his newspaper and smiles at her.

"Oh my gosh, hurry up!" I sigh as my stomach growls loudly. I get looks from both of my parents. I smile shyly. "Sorry, I'm just really hungry."

Arleta walks in with our plates, setting the omelet and orange juice in front of each of us. I chow down as if I haven't eaten in months, earning a sideways glance from my mother. Obviously she is either in shock or appalled, as always by my eating habits. I just smile in return after stuffing my face some more. After finishing what was on my plate, I decide to wait until Rose comes down, before asking for seconds. So I sit in a huff, as I heard slow footsteps approaching the dining room.

Rose enters rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Lorelai," she starts surprised. "What are you doing up?"

"Huh, Oh I was hungry." I state as plain as day.

"Cool," she takes her seat opposite me. "What's for breakfast?"

"Omelets," I mumble.

"Arleta," my mother calls. "Can you please bring my daughter her breakfast?"

I think about my stomach again. "Mom, I'm still hungry," I complain.

She rolls her eyes. "Arleta, make that two more omelets, please?"

I smile. "Thank you, Mom."

She doesn't respond. Arleta comes out with her hands full and puts our food on the table. "Anything else Mrs. Gilmore?"

"No, that will be all Arleta." I'm halfway through my second omelet when breakfast is interrupted by a knock on the door. My mother's face lights up. "Thank God," she mutters. "I was beginning to think it wouldn't get here in time?"

"What wouldn't get here in time?" I ask.

"Your debutant dress for your coming out party. The photographer will be here this afternoon," she replies as we hear the maid answers the door.

"Whoopee!" I say sarcastically. The sound of heels in the hall turns my attention in that direction.

"Hello, Hello! How is my favorite family?" a long legged, brown haired, dark eyed woman appears in the dining room. My mother turns in her chair, eyes lit like a candle, and smile that shines so bright.

"Oh my word! No!" my mother gets up from her chair hugging the familiar woman. "Hope! What are you doing here? I had no idea you were in town."

"Well that is the whole meaning of surprise, is it not? May I sit?" Hope asks as she is guided to a seat next to Rose.

"Lorelai, Rose, don't be rude, say hello to your Aunt Hope." she says sternly but still smiling.

"Hello Auntie Hope!" I say happy to see her. She lives in Paris and only when she has the time are we able to see her. So it is a shock to everyone when she just shows up out of the blue. She is my favorite Aunt, well my only aunt. But we just seem to relate to one another. Like I could go to her for pretty much anything.

Rose sits in her chair, shyly not speaking a word. She seems to clam up around people, unlike me who is pretty much a social person.

"So Lorelai, you seem older, taller, and my gosh even more beautiful! I didn't think it was possible. You must stop growing! So you are what 16 now?"

"Almost, I will be in a couple months."

"So, what is new in your life?"

"Oh you know, school, friends, living the life of fame and success," I jokingly say.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she starts to ask. "Of course, you have a boyfriend!" she gasps. "What is his name?"

"Christopher…Christopher Hayden."

"Oh Christopher...sounds great."

"He is great! He loves me," I say blushing.

"Ah young love," she sings. "I remember the days. Of course that was 18 years and three husbands ago." Her smile fades momentarily lost in the thought. "So Richard what is new with you, still working I suppose?"

"As always. And yourself?" he asks, setting his paper down. Never once have I seen my father not read his daily newspaper at breakfast.

"Well Richie," she teases. "You know me."

My parents laugh, but I don't get the joke.

"What'd you bring us?" I ask quickly.

My mother looks at me sternly but my Aunt Hope smiles. "What makes you think I brought you anything?"

"I don't know."

"Later," she implies with a wink.

I nod.

"Arleta," my mother calls.

The maid enters the room. "Yes, Mrs. Gilmore."

"What would you like Hopie?" Emily asks her.

"Nothing, I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense, Arleta, bring my sister an omelet as well and please do it quickly this time."

"Right away Mrs. Gilmore."

"Emily you're as bossy as ever." Hope laughs.

"Rosalie. How are you, doll? You've hardly said a word the entire time I've been here."

"I'm fine," she almost whispers.

"Don't be rude Rose," My father tells her in a very parental manner.

"I'm sorry Aunt Hope," Rose says looking up at our distant relative. "I'm very well, thank you for asking."

Arleta returns for a third time with a plate full of food but this time it's different. The smell of it brings vomit to the back of my throat. Without a word I sprint from the table.

"What has gotten into her?" I hear Hope ask my mother. My mother just shrugs.

I rinse my mouth out and brush my teeth. I return to the table, eyes staring me down. I just smile politely before returning to my seat.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Hope asked coming around to my seat, placing her hand on my forehead, feeling my temperature. "You feel warm. Are you sick?"

"I feel okay. It could just be a little cold, there's something going around at school."

"That must be it. Well when I'm finish why don't you show me around? The house has changed since I was here last."

"Okay cool. Sounds like an excellent idea. Mom, may I be excused? I have to call Chris and tell him that I have to reschedule?"

"Can it wait?"

"I guess so," I sigh.

"Aww, come on Emily," Hope begins on my defense. "Let her call the boy."

"Very well," she sighs. "Hurry up."

"Okay," I stand up from the table. "Come on Aunt Hope, I'll show you my room." She also stands up to follow me.

"So tell me sweet pea, what is he like?" Hope asks as we walk up the stairs.

 "He's completely beautiful, and smart, and funny, and did I mention beautiful."

"And he loves you?" I'm not sure if it's a question or a statement.

"He does. And I love him." I can't help but notice how I sound like one of those girls in those Romance movies, you know the ones who walk around all puppy eyed and love drunk. I also can't help but realize how many of those girls end up with their hearts broken by the end of the movie.

"So here is my room! Or as I call it my place of peace away from Hell!" I joke. Aunt Hope just smiles as she scopes my room.

"Oh I see you still have that doll house," she says admiring the dollhouse my father bought me on my 7th birthday.

"Yep. It's like a family heirloom." I shrug and my eyes wander around the room. Wow! I think to myself. My room hasn't changed much; I think it's time for a makeover.

"Ahh, I take it this is Christopher?" she asks staring at a picture of us. It was one of those photo strips, like the one you get in movie theaters. It was cute; it had a picture of us normal, then crazy, and one of us kissing. Every time I looked at it, it gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"Kissing? I take it your mother doesn't approve? I'm surprise she lets you leave the house," Hope says, knowing Mom's parenting ways.

"Not sure what she thinks of us kissing. I don't really care to be honest. Leaving the house is a whole other issue." I smile as I ponder over all the times of me sneaking out.

"Mind if I see your closet? I love to look at the latest trends!"

"Not at all."

She opens my closet to find a wide skew of jeans, skirts and tops. Above is a box labeled 'NOT approved.' She looks in, puzzled.

"That's where I hide my stuff from Mom and Dad, you know, the clothes aren't of appropriate length, or have sayings on them," I say as she rummages through the box pulling out the famous black corset tube top.

"Lorelai Gilmore!" She gasps. "Gosh, you remind me more of your mother every day."

I make a face and she smiles seeing my displeasure. I stick my tongue out at her before I walk over to the phone and dial a number that's been long programmed into my brain.

"Hello?" It's the maid who answers.

"Christopher Hayden please," I ask in my most lovely tone.

"Right away Miss Gilmore." I suppose she recognizes my voice.

A smile comes to my lips as I hear his voice through the receiver. "Hello Beautiful," he says.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"My aunt is here."

"Your aunt?"

"Yeah, Hopie."

"You have an Aunt Hopie?"

"Yep. My mom's baby sister," I say. "Anyway I'm not going to come over today because I'm going to spend the day with her."

"Okay," he says sounding slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry I'll see you at school on Monday."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Bye."

"Bye babe."

"So you and Chris are pretty serious?" Aunt Hope asks when I hang up the phone.

"Yeah. When we graduate we plan to go to Paris. Maybe we can visit you."

"That will be awesome. But how are going to get there...it's a long walk," she jokes.

"I have money saved up, but barely enough. But we'll figure it out."

"I think I can help you with that."

"Really? You're the best Aunt Hope!"

"I know." She smiles. "We should head back, Rose is waiting for us."

We walk the down the stairs to find Mom, Dad and Rose sitting in the living room.

"There you guys are! Lorelai did you call Chris?"

"Yes Mom. Why do you think I went upstairs?" I ask in irritated voice.

"What is wrong with you?" Rose asks quietly.

I just shrug and get up to get myself something to drink. I pour myself a glass of lemonade and take my seat again.

As my mother and aunt get caught up I decide entertain myself. I grab one of my mom's knick-knacks and begin to toss in the air. My mother notices as just looks at me sternly. "Lorelai Gilmore stop playing around! Can't you still for two seconds?"

"I thought the stupid dresses where suppose to arrive soon!" I whine.

"They are on their way. Just relax, why don't you go tidy up your room. It's a pigsty."

"Are you nuts? We have like six fucking maids in this house. Why can't they-" I stop, panic filling my eyes. I never really cussed like that. I quickly put my hand over my mouth to prevent me from saying anything else. "I sorry," I mumble. "It slipped."

Rose just stares at me puzzled, wanting to say something, but decides it's not the right time. So she sits back in her seat, and watches as mom's eyes get wide and her face freezes in disgust. I am too afraid to look her in the eye, so I stare at the floor.

My father stands up and vomit fills the back of my throat again. It was all the excitement and raw emotion. For a spit second I can't move. I can't decide whether or not to run for the bathroom or lose even more of my breakfast right here. The bathroom seems like so much more fun. So I dart without much more thought.

When I come up for air Rosie is at the door. She has a sad look on her face.

"What?" I yell. The smell of vomit still apparent on my breath. Her eyes widen. I didn't mean to startle her. "I'm sorry Rose. I don't know what's wrong with me." Tears flood to my eyes and I lay my head on my arm, which is perched perfectly on the lid of the toilet.

I start to cry. I didn't mean to yell at my little sister. I love her. She my best friend and now she'll probably never speak to me again.

"Come on Lorie," She says helping me up off the floor. "It's okay, brush your teeth and come back down stairs."

I nod and she leaves the room.

I brush my teeth again. And rinse my mouth three more times. The doorbell rings and I roll my eyes thinking how much I really don't want to take this picture today.

I walk back down stairs slowly, my father has completely left the room and my mother and aunt have thrown themselves into a large white box in the dining room.

I take the long way through the kitchen. My eye catches a shiny red apple on the counter. "Arleta," I whisper.

"Yes Miss Gilmore?"

"Can I have that?" I want it so badly which throws me off because I have never had the desire to eat anything so healthy in my life.

I walk into the foyer, chewing on the apple. Wiping the juice off of my face before speaking. "Are those the dresses?"

"Yes. Oh they look marvelous. Why don't you guys go try them on?"

Rose smiles as takes her dress and runs up to her room.

"Don't get it dirty!" my mother yells. She would be pissed if something were to happen to the dresses.

"Where's Dad?"

"Oh who knows, he went into his study, after hearing what came out your mouth."

"I said sorry. It slipped out."

"We'll talk about it later. Right now we have company, and you have to get ready for the photo shoot," she says as she hands me my dress. "Go upstairs and meet Liza in my room. She will do your hair. Make sure Rose doesn't need anything." She commands me as if I'm a dog, or better yet one of the thousands of maids she has fired.

"Fine!" I say in a huff.

I walk up the stairs to my room and set the dress on the bed. I walk next door to Rosie's room. Knocking waiting for her to answer. "Rosie? Need help?"  

"No thanks," she calls through the door. "Go ahead and get your hair done. I'll go last."

I sigh. "Alright."

"Oh my god." She squeals.

I turn around and run in her room? "What?"

She turns away from her mirror and looks at me. "It's too big." Her blue dress hanging off of her.

I laugh. "Emily is going to die." I close her door.

My mother's room is the mansion within the castle. Liza meets my eye. "Ah Miss Gilmore. Hurry come sit," she instructs. I do as I'm told and she pulls my hair up into a beautiful up do. I smile at my reflecting a little vainly and then hurry off to my room to put on my dress.

"Lorelai hurry the photographer is here," My mother calls down the hall.

"Coming. Still have to get my dress on!" I yell from her room.

"Alright well hurry up please! He's being paid by the hour."

"One second!" I rush into my room, strip off my clothes and slip into my dress. I get it on, but it's a little snug. I suck in my stomach and try to zip it. Nope, won't budge.

"Lorelai Come on!" my mother yells. I hear footsteps approaching my door. Then I hear a faint knock of my mother.

"Yeah?" I ask trying to get the dress to fit.

"Lorelai, the photographer needs you downstairs," she tells me.

"I'll be there in a sec," I respond.

"He needs you now, not in a sec. I don't hear you walking toward the door."

''Mom, please,'' I say irritated. She really knows how to push buttons.

"I'm coming in."

"No," I whine.

"I don't have time for your attitude young lady. Why aren't you dressed?" she asks noticing my dress isn't zipped and my shoes aren't on.

"I just," I start, trying one last nudge at the zipper. "I think the zipper's too new or stiff or something."

"Turn around, I'll do it." She tries to zip. ''Oh my God!" she exclaims.

"What?" I ask with a nervous tone to my voice.

"It's not the zipper, it's the dress. It's too small."

"Are you sure?" I ask in shock.

"Of course I'm sure. It's too small. How can it be too small? We had a fitting three months ago. Have you gained weight?"

"No," I say irritated

"Hold your breath."

"I am."

"Hold your breath!" she says again.

"I am!"

"The only thing I can think of is the dressmaker must have written the measurements down wrong. Well, what are we supposed to do now? I certainly can't take a picture of you like that. I'll just have to have him take Rose's picture now and have him come back next week." She pauses for a moment with a look of anger on her face. "And I'm going to call that woman at the dress shop and give her a piece of my mind. My God, is everyone in the world completely incompetent?" She looks at me and points a finger at me. "Put on your sweats and run around the block. You're going to fit into the next dress no matter what"

I sigh looking in the mirror, trying the zipper one last time. I'd notice if I looked a little bigger, it could just be because of the school's cafeteria food. I smile just thinking of the look Mom will have on her face when she finds out Rose's dress is too big.

I hear her open Rose's door. A few moments later I can hear my mother's voice. "Oh my word. Stupid people." I just giggle, and lay back on my bed.

Rose comes in. "What's wrong with your dress?"

"Too small."

"That's odd, you don't look any bigger. Hmm maybe they got us mixed up," she says puzzled.

"Maybe," I think a little harder and another thought crosses my mind. It's a little scary so I don't entertain it long.

"What's wrong?" Rosie asks me.

"Nothing," I say quickly pushing the thought to the very back of my mind. "Want to run with me?"

Her face lights up. "Definitely."

"Cool, go put your sweats on and I'll meet you down stairs."

She smiles and runs from my room.

I take off my dress and stare at my mirrored reflection. There is a slight bulge. I have gained weight. The scary thought tries to reemerge. I hurry and redress to meet my sister downstairs.

 "You okay?" my aunt asks as I reach the bottom of the stairs. "You look flushed," she points out.

"Umm...it's nothing," I say.

"Well I'm here if you need me," she says.

"Thanks Aunt Hope." I smile as she toys with my hair.

"I'm ready!" Rose says as she laces her shoes up. "Where we running to?"

I stop, that stupid thought runs through my mind. I come back to reality. Hope and Rosie are just staring at me. "What?" I ask.

Rose speaks up. "I don't know you look kind of green."

"Rose, why don't you go around the block, I think Lorelai needs to rest," my aunt says.

Rose's expression fades to disappointment. "Oh okay," she says. "Bye guys!"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" my aunt asks.

I nod my head and she guides me to my room. I take a seat on my bed as Hope admires my perfumes on my dresser.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh stuff...you know," she says slyly.

"Stuff?"

"Yes. Like Chris, so you guys kiss?" she asks. I could tell she was just beginning. She just wanted to start off easy before getting down to business.

My stomach fills with butterflies. "Um yeah," I say my voice, a little shaky.

"And you do other things?"

"Other things like what?" I say pretending I have no idea what she is talking about.

She looks at me and smiles as if I have given her all the information she has ever needed. "Sweetheart?" she says gently taking a seat beside me. "Have you and Christopher had sex?"

All the blood leaves my face and I felt like I was going to pass out. I don't have to say yes. She already knows. "Oh baby," she says embracing me. He arms feel so warm as I start to cry.

"I'm not pregnant…I'm not…I'm not." I cry into her shoulder.

"Shhhh…." She soothes. "You are going to be alright."

I can hear in her voice that she wants to tell Emily. After all Emily is to her what Rosie is to me. "No, please Aunt Hope. You can't tell her," I sob. "You can't. I'm not pregnant. I'm-"

"Alright honey, I believe you," she says not pulling away from me. "Why don't we just take a test to be sure?"

I nod as she wipes the tears from my face.

I get out of my sweats and into jeans and a top. I slip on my tennis shoes before following Hope to the foyer.

"Where are you guys headed?" my mother asks.

I wipe away the tears that still seemed to fall from my face.

"Oh we are just going to run up to the drug store. I need a few things and I'm going to take Lorelai for some cold medicine. Do you mind if we take your car? I would take mine, but it's a rental," she asks. She grabs our coats. We put them on and head out to car.

I climb in the passenger side as Hope gets in and start the car. She looks at me as I sniffle, my nose still runny from crying. "It's going to be okay. Would it help if we call Christopher?" she asks trying to figure out a way of making me feel better.

I don't respond. All these thoughts rush through my mind. I want to scream and shout. But yet a part of me just wants to crawl in a hole and die. I think it would be easier to call Chris and ask him if he wants to come or not. I decide not, besides his family and he are coming over for dinner tonight.

We arrive to the drug store. Aunt Hope scans the pregnancy tests as I grab some snacks. I stay far way just in case anyone from school comes in. I spot a baby name book at one of the counters, I grab it and put it into the basket Aunt Hope was carrying. We check out, she takes the bags, and heads out to the car.

"Where should we take it?" she asks.

"I'm telling you I'm not pregnant!" I try to convince her and myself. "I guess back at home."

"Alright." She buckles up and we head back home. Rose is surprisingly jogging up the steps as we get out the car.

"You missed it Lore," she says. "That was fun."

"Sorry kid," I shrug. "We'll run tomorrow."

"Cool, what's in the bag?"

"Your sisters cough medicine," Aunt Hope chimes before I have the chance to put my foot in my mouth.

"Oh, I thought you had the stomach flu or something."

"Well, standing out here in the cold isn't helping is it?" Aunt Hope snaps.

I run up to my room and throw my coat on my bed and go in my bathroom to wait for my aunt.

She comes up a few minutes later. My stomach is in knots and I want to throw up again but I manage to keep it down. The knob turns and she enters with the same comforting smile. "You ready?" she asks as if we are about to get on a roller coaster.

"Sure."

She hands me the box. "I'll be right outside. Try and relax. It'll be easier to pee that way." She leaves me to my fate.

 We follow what the instruction say. Wait three minutes. So we wait. All though they are the longest three minutes of my life. The timer chimes and we go into the bathroom to see the results. Aunt Hope takes a peak first. I stare over her shoulder with the box in my hand. The test has a pink plus sign. "Pink plus sign equals..."Oh my god!" I start to say before I fell to the ground crying hysterically. "How could this happen. We were safe! We had condoms!" I yell frustrated at myself. "What am I going to do?"

Aunt Hope kneels down next to me on the floor, stroking my head and wiping the tears from my eyes.

I look up to her my eyes still bloodshot red. "What am I going to do?" I ask her shyly hoping she would have an answer.

"It's okay, just relax. I'll help. But right now we have to talk to your parents."

"NO!! You can't tell them. I'll be grounded forever. They will never let me see Chris again. Please Aunt Hope!" I cry out in fear.

All my Aunt does is cradle me in her arms. I just hope my parents are like this when we break the news to them. Hell, I hope Chris is like this. I think to myself as my cries fade. I try to relax and gather myself. I wash my face, and freshen up. Aunt Hope and I head downstairs for dinner. Wow this day went by quickly.

The doorbell rings and the Hayden's come in. They greet my mother and father. They politely say hello to my sister and meet my aunt. Chris comes up to me and wraps his arms around me. If only he knew I think to myself. He smiles and notices that I'm not.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing."

He kisses me quickly. "You sure?"

"Huh, oh, yeah." We all go into the living room for drinks. I sit down beside my boyfriend. Everyone laughs and Hope tells Francine all about living in France. She seems so calm. So unEmily like. Almost like she's completely forgotten what's going on.

"Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore," Arleta says. We all stand up and enter the dining room.

I can't eat so I pick at my food. Chris is sitting across from me. He gives me that 'tell me now' look.

"I'm pregnant," I mouth.

"What?" he mouths back.

"I'm pregnant!" I mouth again he gets it this time and goes pale. He almost looks like he is going to puke.

"Lorelai, Christopher? Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?" Emily asks.

I nervously shake my head no. "Can you please excuse Chris and I for a moment, we have to discuss something for school."

"Does it have to be done at this very moment?" my father asks. "We have company. It can wait."

"Dad! Please!" I complain.

"Lorelai...just wait a second honey," My Aunt Hope says as she takes a bite of the salmon.

I sulk, as I watch the hands on the clock go around. Finally to my relief, dessert is being served in the living room. Chris and I have time to sneak out to my room. We quickly wander away from the group, and into my room. I lock the door behind me and stuff a sweater under the bottom of the door; just in case our voices travel.

"What?" Chris as soon as we entered.

"Didn't you read my lips?!" I questioned sternly.

"I did! But how can you be preg-"

"Don't say it! They might hear us!"

"Well what the hell am I suppose to say!"

"I don't know. Man Chris I swear...sometime you just make me so mad!"

"Me? How is this my fault?"

"You said you had a condom!"

"I did!"

"Well did you use it?!"

"I can't remember."

"Great! That's just fricken great. You can't remember!" I say slapping my hand on my thigh. I take a seat on my bed. I was feeling light headed and the smell of the salmon wasn't helping.

"Listen, we can figure this out. I promise, this will work out. We just need a way to tell our parents. Just calm down," he says as he rubbed my back. "Everything is going to be okay."

"You're not going to be the one who gets fat or who has to give birth!" I retort. Tears start to form and fall from my eyes. I wipe them away on my sleeve. I look up to meet Chris' dark brown orbs.

"Lorelai, you know that I never wanted this to happen. That night on the balcony was special! It meant so much to us! Why do think I would want to ruin it or hurt you. I love you Lorelai. I love you!" he says as he leans in kiss me sweetly. We began to make out, but we gathered ourselves and came to our senses.

"I love you too. I guess I'm just so nervous of my family finding out. My Aunt already knows; I just hope she doesn't blab it to my parents.

"I hope so too. Well we should get-"

A knock on the door startled us. "Lorelai, Christopher! Why is this door locked? Don't make me break down the door." I hear my mother's voice on the opposite side of the door.

"Coming mom!" I say as I shove the sweater aside and unlock the door.

"Why was your door locked?"

"Oh about that" I stagger trying to think of an excuse. "I didn't realize that I'd locked it. I'm sorry Mom."

"Yes well, if the two of you are going to stay up here then you need to leave the door open."

"That's okay Mom. We are coming downstairs," I tell her.

"Alright, Come on then."

Chris and I exit my room and follow my Mother down stairs. Francine glares at me but then quickly turns away. We all sit in the living room for coffee. I love coffee and right now there is nothing I would like more then to feel my addiction on my tongue.

We sit down and the maid brings me a cup. I silently thank god and glance over at Chris. He is so pale. He looks like he just found out he's being shipped off for war. Poor Chris, our whole life is about to change and I can't decide whether or not this change will be good. My thoughts wander on how much we are going to have to give up, to sacrifice, how much we are going to miss out on but in the middle of my internal pity party I remember the baby. The human being I'm growing who's going to be stuck with me as a mom. I suppose I can't be any worse than Emily. I suddenly no longer care how much trouble I am going to be in or how long it's going to take Chris to come around and stop looking like the monster under his bed is going to get him. I roll my eyes realizing how childish we are really being.

I slide on arm across my stomach protectively, silently promising my baby that I'm going to make sure that everything will be okay.

Now that the day is over and I am lying here in my bed I wonder what my baby will be like. As my mind begins to wander on all of the possibilities I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in," I whisper and Rose enters.

"Can I sleep in here?" she asks. I'm surprised because she's been so distant lately.

"Sure."

She climbs into bed with me and I realize that neither one of us can sleep.

"Lorelai, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I whisper back.

"Why are you moody and ill and why do you sleep so much and eat all the time?" she asks already knowing the answer. I suppose she just needs to hear me say it.

"You promise not to tell?"

"I promise."

"Because I'm going to have a baby," I say barely audible.

"That's what I thought." After the room is quiet for a moment she speaks again. "I miss you," she says.

"I miss you too," I return. "Rosalie,"

"Yeah,"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmmhmm,"

"Is Reese mean to you when no one else is around?"

"Promise not to tell," she asks me in the same manner I asked her.

"Promise," I agree.

"Yes."

Neither of us says another word and eventually we both fall asleep.


	12. There is no fooling Mother Emily

**Thanks for all the extra reviews. You guys make me so happy so keep it up and I will keep posting. ;)**

The Other Gilmore Girl

"**You can't spell families without lies."- Four Christmas'**

When my sister got here a week ago I was more excited than anything in the world but now I'm not so sure I should be. There is just this unsettling feeling I have that there is something else going on. Something I should know about. I decide to ask her about it. I take my time walking down the hall and into the guest room. I knock on the door.

"Hopie, it's me?" I call.

"Come in, Emily." She returns. I open the door and see my sister sitting cross legged on her bed flipping through a magazine. She looks up from her book and smiles at me. "Hi,"

"Hi," I smile back. "May I sit with you?"

"Of course." She says pushing her magazines out of the way. I take a seat beside her and realize how much she resembles our mother.

"Have you talked to Mom, recently?" I ask trying to get the conversation started.

"No, it's been awhile."

"Does she even know you are in the country?"

"No, wedding's and funeral's, Emily, those are the only time I see Victoria and I like it that way." she says not taking her eyes off the magazine.

"Oh." I simply say not knowing how to respond. "So I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot" she says wanting me to continue.

"Well I just wanted to know have you notice anything different in the girls?"

"Your girls?" she asks.

"Yes," I say.

"They have gotten taller."

"No I mean emotionally," I pause. "To me it seems both Lorelai and Rosalie haven't been themselves. Lorelai sleeps all day and Rose hardly mutters a word."

"Rose could just be shy, I mean I haven't seen her in ages and Lorelai is a young woman, sleep is good for her."

"I suppose so." I sigh. Maybe I'm just over thinking things. I'll just wait and see if anything is the matter. "So lunch is ready when you want to eat." I say before getting up and closing the door. I walk down the hall to Lorelai's room. I hear her music, she must be up.

"Lorelai?" I call though the door. "Lorelai do you hear me?"

"Hang on!" I hear her yell before the music is turned down. "Oh crap...Hey Mom! What's up?"

"Lunch is almost ready. Are you alright?"

"Yeah just tripped over my shoes."

"Well maybe if you pick up your room a bit, that wouldn't happen." I sigh, the sight of her room is hideous, clothes and shoes everywhere. I warn Lorelai numerous times to clean it up, she just doesn't listen. "Well come down when you're ready."

"Sure thing!" she says before turning on her music on again and shutting the door.

I walk to the door next to Lorelai's, which is Rose's room. "Rosalie?" I knock lightly.

"Come in!" she says.

"Hey what you up too?" I ask nosily.

"Nothing much just talking to Reese on the phone."

"Very well. Carry on. But not too long, lunch is ready."

"Okay be down in second." she says as she says goodbye to her boyfriend.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask putting my hand to her head.

"Yeah why?"

"You just been acting different lately." I respond.

"School I guess. Just gets harder and harder." she smiles before going downstairs.

"Do you think I should hire you a tutor?" I ask following behind her.

"No mom." She says. "I don't think that will be necessary."

"Are you cold honey?" I ask her as we sit down. Lorelai and Hope are already sitting at the table. They were mumbling something but as we approached the table they fell silent.

"No," she says.

"Then why do you have that sweater on?" I continue.

"Oh well um…." She says fumbling through her words. "I was…um…cold earlier…and I just put it on."

"Well do you want to take it off at the table since you aren't cold anymore?"

"No, um I don't want to get cold again." She says quickly.

"Alright." I say dropping the subject. "Lorelai,"

"Yes mom."

"You do remember that the photographer is coming back this afternoon don't you."

"Yes mom." She says again. We got the dress a size bigger this time so that way we can just pin the dress back if it's too big.

"Good," I say. "I'd like you to go put your dress on after lunch."

"Whatever." She says briefly.

I sigh at the stillness of the room. No one is saying anything. They are all keeping something from me I can feel it.

"Alright," I say dropping my fork on the table. This seems to get everyone's attention. "Someone had better start talking. Lorelai and Rose both go completely pale but it's Hope that opens her mouth.

"Okay Emily," she says. "I haven't been completely honest with you." Lorelai looks her with shock and disbelief written all over her face. "I didn't just come here for a visit. I'm getting divorced."

"What?" I ask shocked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Why?"

"Jon and I have just fallen apart."

"Does that mean you're moving back here?" Lorelai asks getting excited.

"I'm not sure dear." Hopie said with a hint of concern and sadness in her voice.

"Oh." she says upset.

"Well if you need my help with anything just let me know." I say concerned for her well being. I never had to experience a divorced and hope never need to.

We all finish our lunch. As the maid clears the plates, Lorelai and Rose run up to their rooms. Hope stays in the dining room sipping at her tea.

I don't bother her giving her time to adjust to her new life, and giving her space. As I walk through the living room I hear yelling from upstairs. It appears Lorelai and Rose are yelling at each other again. It has been the 3rd time this week. I'm on my breaking point. I quickly walk up the stairs, and barge into Rose's room. To my surprise it isn't Rose and Lorelai it is Rose and Reese.

"Reese?" I say wondering how he got into Rose's room. "When did you get here? Is everything alright? I heard yelling."

"Yeah everything is fine, Rose and I were just in a disagreement." Reese says a hint of anger in his voice.

"Where is Rose?"

"She went into Lorelai's room. Want me to get her?"

"Yes please do. Tell her I'm downstairs waiting for her."

I see him exit and knock on Lorelai's door. "Hey." he says knocking.

"Hold on!" Lorelai yells as she comes to the door. She appears in a tee shirt and shorts, fully unaware of who she is answering the door to. "Oh my gosh-" she yells.

"Nice body!" Reese says in a sexy tone. "Can I get some?"

"Perv! What do you want?"

"Rose in here?" he asks.

"No," she yelled. "Why, what did you do?

"I didn't do anything." He says with a bit of an attitude. "bye,"

"Bye" she say irritated. She doesn't like Reese. She never has. I don't understand why he seems okay to me but she hates the kid's guts.

"Never mind, Reese." I say. "I'll find her myself."

"Okay," he shrugs. "I'm sorry Mrs. Gilmore, but I think I'm going to go home. "Alright dear, I'll call your mother and tell her you are on your way." I tell him.

"Thank you," he says as we both walk down stairs.

Reese leaves and I call Claudia. After I hang up the phone Lorelai comes downs stairs in her dress.

"How's this," she says spinning around." Liza wasn't able to come back and do her hair so she did it herself and it honestly doesn't look half bad.

"It'll do," I say. She grimaces and goes into the foyer where the photographer has been setting up since after lunch.

"Smile Lorelai," I remind her.

She flashes a smile at me in a sarcastic manor.

After she gets set up with the photographer I head back up stairs to check on Hope.

I can hear her sobs from outside of her door. "Hopie," I whisper quietly from outside her door. I knock. "May I come in?"

"Sure. It's open." she says laying down in the dark room.

"I'm sorry were you sleeping?"

"No. It's fine I was just resting." she says a bit of sadness comes over her voice.

"I just came to see if you've seen Rose."

"No I haven't. I thought she was with Lorelai." Hope said concerned.

"Lorelai was with the photographer. Oh well I'll find her. "Where could she have gotten to?" I say to myself. I scope the upstairs. Walking into Lorelai's room, which was still a mess. I almost twisted my ankle walking through the mounds of discarded clothing. "Lorelai!" I yell.

"Yeah! I hear her say heading to her room. "Mom! What are you doing in my room?"

"I was looking for Rose. Why can't you pick up your room!" I yell irritated and frustrated because I can't find Rose.

"Sorry don't know what to tell you. I think her and Reese are out in the backyard."

"Thank you. Now pick up your room!" I warn her.

I walk downstairs and outside. I don't see them. I decide to look in the Pool House. I open the door. "Rose!?" I call to her.

"Yeah?" she says as she comes out in her bathing suit.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Me and Reese were going to swim." she says as she covers herself with a towel. I notice she has bruises on her arms and legs.

"What is wrong? Why do you have so many bruises?"

"Oh I..." she quickly said, "I was running at track and fell. But I'm alright."

"Wait I thought Reese was heading home."

"He was but then I wanted to go swimming. So he said he wanted to swim to."

"Oh ok then. Not too long, and I'll send Hope out to keep an eye on you guys." I say.

"Mom." she sighs and then smiles.

"Have fun," I say reluctantly.

"Lorelai," I yell as I walk in the house.

"What?" she calls back.

"I want you to go swimming with your sister and Reese."

"It's cold out there." she replies.

"The pool is heated." I yell again. "Now get your bathing suit on."

"But you just told me to clean my room," she protests.

"Lorelai, now."

"Erg!" .

"and hurry up." I finish.

A few minutes later she comes down in her bathing suit but it doesn't quite fit the way I remember it.

"Do you need a new bathing suit?" I ask.

"Maybe," she says walking away from me and out the door to the pool.

I walk into the foyer where the photographer is "How did it go?" I ask.

"It went very well she is a very beautiful young lady." He says.

"Yes she is," I agree. Hope comes down the stairs.

She starts to speak. "Hey Em, I-" she stops talking as we both hear shouts coming from the pool.

We exchange glances and charge towards the door.

"I'm telling mom," Lorelai yells.

"Lorelai if you say one word I will make your life miserable." Rose threatens.

Lorelai looks shocked. "I don't care what you do Rosalie Hope Gilmore. I'll kick his ass myself." She snaps.

"I'm warning you Lorelai," Rose replies equally as harsh.

"You have got to the count of three to get away from that creep."

"1,2,3." She says defiantly. I am so mesmerized by the nature of the argument that I can't even think to stop it.

"Emily," Hope says pulling back to reality.

"Oh," I quickly reach outside. "What is going on out here?" I ask still shaken.

"Tell her," Lorelai demands.

"You have no right." Rosalie fires back. "Who are you to judge me, to tell me what to do when you are in the situation that you are in?"

"Uh oh." Hope whispers from beside me. I realize at this time that I am missing something big time.

"I'm your big sister," Lorelai screams. "It's my job to protect you."

"I am a big girl." Rose cries.

"Then prove it." Lorelai calls back. "Tell her."

"There is nothing to tell." Rosalie replies softly.

"Fine," Lorelai says giving up. She almost starts talking but Rose does instead.

"I hate you," Rose screams at her sister. Lorelai looks hurt but she takes it. She turns to me. "Lorelai is pregnant with Christopher Hayden's baby." She confesses.

For a second my legs almost give out from under me. I can't breathe. I turn away from my children and walk inside. From behind me I can hear Hope kicking Reese out and sending Lorelai and Rosalie to their rooms. The room is spinning.

"Let me get you a glass of water Emmy," Hope says. She hasn't called me Emmy in ages. Not since we were very little and Emily was too hard for her young mouth to form. I remember vividly that mom would correct her every time she said it and got to the point where Emmy was a swear word in our home that she was punished for using. I am shaking so hard that I can barely hold the glass.

"I need Gin," I tell her. She doesn't argue. She just makes the drink and hands it to me. "She's pregnant," I realize that my biggest fear has come to life. I down it immediately and the burn in my throat is all I have to show for it. "and Christopher." I say remembering the rest. "Lorelai is pregnant." It all makes so much sense. "Why didn't I see it?"

"That isn't your fault. Lorelai knew what she was doing," My sister tries.

I nod. "Yes, it is. I am their mother. I'm supposed to know these things."

"So it's my fault that my husband slept with his secretary and every other twenty year old in the city?"

"What?" I ask confused as to what one has to do with the other.

"As a wife I should have seen that something was wrong." She admits. "But I didn't."

"Hope,"

"No, you listen. You aren't psychic. This is not your fault." She hugs me and I except it.

"I have to call Strobe and Francine. They should know about this." She nods and I stand up and do my best to reach the telephone.

I tell them they need to get over here immediately and hang up just as Richard walks through the door. I hate to think about what he'll say when all of this comes out and I will have to be the one to tell him.

"Emily, I'm home." He says.

"I'm going to go check on the girls," Hope whispers to me. I nod and go to greet my husband.

"Hello dear," I say helping him with his coat and handing it to the maid. "How are you?"

"I am quite well, thank you."

"Good." I say with all the composure left in my body. "Because there are a few things we need to talk about."

**Now you review and tell me how much you want chapter 13.**


	13. Forgiveness and Stuff

**Disclaimer: Some dialogue is borrowed from episode 03.13 "Dear Emily and Richard." **

The Other Gilmore Girl

**"Forgiveness is more than saying sorry!" -- Anna Farris (Just Friends)**

Hope sends me to my room and I slam the door behind me as I enter. I am so mad I don't know what to do with myself. Lorelai was going to tell her. She was going to say it out loud completely disregarding what I wanted. No one ever listens to me. I am so tired of being ignored. At least Reese listens. He overreacts sometimes, but at least he knows how I feel. I lie on my bed and suddenly feel horrible. I am mad at my sister because of something I didn't even give her the chance to do. I wonder if it's enough that I knew she was going to do it, or if it makes me worse because I actually did do it. My sister is pregnant and I told our mother. I betrayed her.

I hear my father come in down stairs…and now my mother is going to tell him. He is going to be so upset, so disappointed. I go into my closet and change out of my bathing suit.

I hear someone coming upstairs and I wonder if it's for me, or her. My mother opens the door without knocking. "Downstairs, now," she says coldly. I throw on a pullover and do as I was told. Lorelai walks downstairs in front of me. I can see that she has changed to into a large purple shirt and loose jeans. We enter the room where our parents sit and we each take a seat on the couch. Aunt Hope is the corner wearing the same stone face as our mother.

"Rose," my mother states plainly. "Why did you say that your sister is pregnant?" for a second I think that she must not have believed me, but then I realize she just needs the proof.

I look over at Lorelai who is clearly steaming and sigh. "I heard her and Aunt Hope talking about it." I honestly lie. I did hear them talking about it but I can't break my promise and say that Lorelai told me herself. My answer catches Emily off guard. She looks up at her sister disbelievingly. I guess I'm not the only one who betrayed her sister's trust here.

My father holds the same tortured look as Lorelai. He, like his daughter, refuses to look up. "Lorelai," my mother says continuing her interrogation process. My sister doesn't move. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes," Lorelai declares.

"And Christopher is the father?" Emily questions without missing a beat.

"Yes," she says again.

The doorbell rings, and my mother leaves her seat quickly to answer it. It's the Haydens that walk through the door. Not that I'm surprised. Aunt Hope goes up the stairs and Lorelai also gets up. I follow their example but my father remains in his chair staring at the floor.

"May I go?" I ask my mother and she nods in dismissal. I walk up the stairs quickly but I don't go into my room. I hide in the shadow at the top of the stairs. Christopher and Lorelai sit at the base of the stairs toward the bottom. We all listen as Emily tells the Hayden's what happened. I hear Francine burst into tears. My mother then offers to get her some water.

"This is unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable!" Straub yells in anger.

"I feel sick," Francine says weakly.

"Everything is gone. It's been tossed right out the window," Straub continues to rant. "Stop crying!" he yells at his wife.

"Here Francine, drink your water," my mother says reentering the room. "We all need to calm down. Getting upset isn't going to get us anywhere."

"What do we tell people?" Francine wonders out loud.

Emily answers. "Well, who needs to know?"

"What do you mean, who needs to know?" Straub asks raising his voice to my mother.

"Well, you don't have to yell at me, Straub." Mom returns.

"Everyone has to know, Emily. Everyone will know!" he says angrily, completing his previously started thought. "We can't pretend this didn't happen."

"You could send her away," Francine offers.

"Excuse me?" Emily asks.

"Aren't there places that take girls like that?"

"Girls like what, Francine?" my mother says defending my sister.

"Well, girls in… I can't handle this, I can't handle this at all," she says starting up the water works again.

"Stop crying, dammit!"

My mother speaks again, "Christopher is just as much to blame as Lorelai is."

"Like hell he is," Straub retorts.

"They are in this together," Mom snaps back.

"I don't see why. Why should Christopher sacrifice everything we've planned for him just because –"

"Choose your words very carefully, Straub," Emily warns.

Francine speaks up. "Emily, you know we love Lorelai, you know that. But Christopher's so young, he's a baby."

"Well, Lorelai isn't exactly collecting social security." Emily matches.

"Why doesn't she just get rid of it?" Straub asks coldly. My heart drops into my stomach I close my eyes afraid to get a glimpse of my sister's face.

"What?" Mom says shocked.

"Straub," Francine also speaks up.

"It's an option," Chris' father says casually.

"It most certainly is not an option!" my mother protests.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because I say so," Emily adds plainly.

Straub raises his voice again. "Then what the hell are you suggesting, Emily? What's your great solution to this problem?" he asks.

For the first time all night I hear my father's voice. "They will get married, they will live here, and Christopher will go to work at my company. That is the solution. Now, we have a plan so we can all stop talking about it. Please excuse me, I have work to do."

Mom agrees. "I think Richard's plan sounds very sensible." So do I. I hear dad get up and slowly walk into his office.

"I just have one question – why his company?" Straub continues.

"What do you mean, why his company?" my mother says wondering why that man is being so difficult.

"Well, I have a law firm. Christopher could go to school," Straub suggests.

My attention is diverted from the adults arguing in the living room to my sister and her boyfriend on the staircase. "I know we're all upset here folks, but maybe we should ask the kids what they think. Lorelai, Christopher, anything to add here?" she says.

"Quiet, they'll hear you," her boyfriend reminds her.

"Not likely," she argues. "I don't know how much longer I can just sit here like this."

He tries to reason with her. "It's okay, let them talk."

She doesn't want to hear it. "They're talking about us."

"They're trying to figure out what to do," Chris continues.

"What to do with our lives – our lives! Yours and mine and…it's" she tells him putting her hand on her flat stomach.

"We're gonna need their help," he states calmly.

"We can take care of ourselves," She refutes.

"How?" he asks. I wonder about that too.

"We'll figure it out."

"It's okay," he tries again. "It sounds okay."

"What sounds okay?" Lorelai asks him.

"You know, working for your dad, living here. It sounds okay," he explains.

"Chris, no! What about Europe? What about sleeping on a bench in Paris?"

"We can't do that now. I have to get a job." They continue back and forth.

"No!" Lorelai objects.

"I have to make money."

"No!" she exclaims again.

"It's really okay," he repeats. She stops talking.

I can hear my mother in the other room. "You aren't even listening to each other," she says.

Francine cries harder. "Oh, for God's sake Francine, shut up!" Straub yells.

I don't want to listen anymore. So I really go to my room this time. I want to talk to my dad, but I am sure that he is in no mood. I wonder silently if Lorelai will ever forgive me or if I'll ever forgive myself for stopping her from telling.

I turn my radio on to drown out the muffled voices. About an hour or so later there is a knock on my door, it's our new maid Leila. "Your mother asked me to bring you this," she says handing me a plate. I take it cautiously because never once in my entire life have ever been allowed to eat anywhere but at the dining room table. "I'll be back later for your dishes," she finishes before walking away. I shrug and set the plate down. I'm not hungry right now. There are too many things on my mind. I lie on my bed and close my eyes trying to remember something happy, something good.

_It was a cold December day and a fresh blanket of snow covered the ground._

_I was four and Lorelai was six. We went to the park and had no greater desire than to swing on the swing. She had just lost her two front teeth so when she looked over and smiled at me there was a giant gap. I remember it was cold outside and we were dressed in layers and layers of clothing upon Emily's request. We had a nanny then, Isabella. Lorelai could swing by herself but I still needed help. Bella pushed me for a while and I giggled alongside my sister but she eventually got tired and went to sit on a park bench. I tried to do it myself but failed. Lorelai noticed this and stopped her swing._

"_Look Rosie," she said. "Watch me." She took hold of the chains and lifted her feet off the ground and pushed against it. I mimicked her every movement but it still wasn't right I could hardly reach the ground and after only one try I gave up. Lorelai stopped her swing again and got off. "That's okay Rosie," she said. "I'll push you." And she did with all of her little six year old power._

"_Higher Lorie, Higher!" I giggled._

I open my eyes and the sky is no longer dark. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. The plate I'd left on the dresser is no longer there and I have a blanket laid over me. I pull it off and get up. I have to change before breakfast unless last night's revelations caused the world to stop spinning which I highly doubt. I leave my room and walk across the hall planning to get on my knees and beg my sister's forgiveness. I think to myself that it won't help my chances if she is sleeping and I wake her, so I open the door just a little. She's not in bed. I open the door a little wider and see her bathroom light on. Against my better judgment I go in.

"Lorelai?" I say quietly but get no response. I keep going and push on the bathroom door that is already slightly ajar. She is on the floor and bent over the toilet. I believe that she has been up for awhile although she is still in her pajamas.

She looks up at me with glossy eyes before continuing to puke. I can see that she has a hard time keeping her balance and keeping her hair out of her face so I hurry behind her and pull her hair back. Thankfully she doesn't resist. When she is done she puts the lid down and lays her head on it. I let go of her hair and it falls down around her, covering her pale face.

"Lorie," I try but have no clue what to say.

My sister turns her face toward me. "Shhhh," she calmly breathes. "Not now Rosie, my head hurts, okay?" she says and I know that I am forgiven. I nod and reach out to help her up off the floor. She grabs hold of my arm for support with trembling hands and we go over to the sink. After she brushes her teeth we lay in her bed and watch television together until Emily calls for us.


	14. Sixteen Candles

**A/N:Reviewers you are slacking again. :( that makes me sad. Anyway. Here is fourteen. I Hope you like it because its the last happy one for awhile. Please review. I can hold out on you like i threaten but please do it anyway. How you have a great day and 15 will be up soon.**

The Other Gilmore Girl

**A birthday is just the first day of another 365-day journey around the sun. Enjoy the trip. -Anonymous**

18 weeks. That is 4 months and fourteen days exactly. That is how long I've been carrying another life inside of me. 912 weeks and three days that's how long it has been since April 27, 1968 the exact date of my birth. Today is April 27, 1984. Happy Birthday to me.

I started my second trimester three weeks ago and I was already showing then. Now I am definitely showing. People no longer wonder if the rumors they heard about Lorelai Gilmore are true; they can look at me and see what I was trying to hide.

No one will talk to me directly, but they will surely talk about me. I sat in the cafeteria last week eating lunch alone. Christopher had detention and Rose sat with her track friends and Reese and his friends. It wasn't like I minded. I completely understood why. Anyway, you know that feeling you get when people are staring at you. I had that. Only it was coming from everywhere. I turned around and guys were looking at me like a piece of meat and girls were whispering to their friends beside them and laughing. I decided then that this whole school thing was getting to be too much. I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Rose looked like she felt bad but I just smiled and winked at her so she would know that I was fine. I finished the period outside away from all that bullshit.

That is the bad side of being pregnant, but there are good things too, like at my next appointment, which is today, I get to find out if my baby is a boy or a girl. Christopher wants a boy but I dreamed it was a little girl. Either way is fine, as long as it's not sick or anything like that.

I get myself out of bed and throw on anything that'll fit. My clothes are all so tight. Even my sweat pants now. I manage to walk down the stairs and get some breakfast. Now that I'm eating for two, Mom has healthier foods prepared. She also gives me these disgusting pills to take, half time they have to shove them down my throat.

"Good morning!" I say to everyone who is seat at the table. I am in a happy mood today.

"Good Morning Lorelai! How are you feeling?" my mother asks. She still does not like that her fifteen year old...wait sixteen year old, daughter is with child but I suppose she is trying.

"I'm alright. I believe this morning sickness thing has finally subsided," I share.

"That's good," my mother says looking up at me. "Is Christopher coming with us this time?"

"Not sure. I'll have to call him after I'm done eating," I say. "Rosie, you want to come with us?"

"I'll have to see what Reese and I are doing. But I would love to!" Rose answers.

I still can't get over the fact that Rose is still with that jerk. I might be pregnant but doesn't mean I can't throw a punch. I don't know how I let her convince me that what I saw at the pool was all in good fun but she did and I dropped the matter…for now.

"Lorelai, you better hurry and go call Christopher or he's not going to make it," Mom warns.

"But I haven't even eaten yet," I complain. "That is two unfed people."

"Well _someone _should have gotten up earlier because _someone _knew that _someone _had an early appointment today," she says inclining her head in my direction indicating that that _someone_ was me

"I'll call Chris," I pout as I get out of my chair and start to leave the room.

"And Lorelai," my mother calls stopping me in my exit. I turn around. "Happy Birthday."

I smile. "Thanks Mom." She nods and goes back to her breakfast and I go to the phone.

It rings and the maid answers as usual. "Hello," she answers.

"Hi, this is Lorelai Gilmore. May I speak with Christopher please?" I ask politely.

"Um," she says nervously. "Mr. Hayden is not in at the moment can I give him a message?"

"Sure just tell him if is coming with me to the doctor then he better hurry," I say. I am little upset, Chris hasn't been holding up his end lately. He said that everything was going to be okay, but I guess my definition of okay and his definition of okay don't match. I walk back to table. I try to eat as much as I can before I have to leave.

Rose decides to join us. All three of us hop into the car and drive to the doctor's office. I wait until my name is called.

"Lorelai Gilmore?"

"That's me!" I get up from the chair slowly and am guided into a room, and handed a gown. Me being here a thousand times - okay more like four - I can do everything like it is written on the back of my hand. My mother normally comes and sits with me, but she decides to let Rose come instead. I sit in the gown and wait patiently as Rose stares blankly off into the distance. "So what, Reese couldn't hang out?" I ask.

"Yeah he said he had something to do with football," she says meekly.

"Ah. So, I know we haven't talked in awhile. Why are you with that idiot if he hurts you?" I ask rather coldly and extremely bluntly.

"He doesn't hurt me Lorelai. He is a very nice boy," she says. She seems to say this more for her benefit than mine. "Besides. He gets me better than anyone else."

"I get you! We are sisters! Just because I'm having a baby doesn't mean we are not able to talk!" I began to raise my voice.

"Just drop it! I'm with him. Bottom line."

"You're unbelievable!" I say with a disgust look on my face. _Who stays with a guy that hurts her? Seriously love does some strange things to people._ I think to myself. "I'm sorry. I'm your sister; I'm just here to protect you. Rose, I love you I don't want you to get hurt!" My tone is apologetic.

"I know you don't"

"Then why are you still with him?"

"He's nice."

"When?" I ask curiously.

She isn't able to answer because the doctor enters the room.

"Hello, Lorelai," she says. "How are you doing today?"

"Better," I admit. "I haven't thrown up in four days."

"That's wonderful!" she says. "It looks like everything is doing great," she says as she reads through papers. "Anything else going on?"

"My back hurts," I continue. "A lot,"

She nods, "Do you know why?"

I shake my head no.

"Well," she starts, "Your growing uterus shifts your center of gravity, and your lower back is pulled forward while your abdomen is thrust out. Couple that with the changes that the hormone relaxin is instituting, and you end up with backaches."

"Oh," I say still not completely understanding

"And who is this?" she asks looking at Rose.

I smile. "Oh, Dr. Hansberg," I say having almost forgot my manners, "This is my sister Rosalie."

"Hello Rosalie," she says.

"Hello," Rosie responds politely.

"Today is my birthday," I say as she begins her examination.

"Happy Birthday," she replies. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," I admit plainly.

"Oh my," she says. "What a fun age." In the way she says it can tell she means a fun age for people not in my condition.

"You said last time that we could find out if the baby is a boy or a girl today," I reminded her hopefully.

"I said maybe." I smile anyway; just the thought makes me excited. "Let's take a look," she says. I pull the gown up exposing my stomach.

"Hold my hand?" I ask my sister offering my hand. She takes it.

We hear the heart beat thudding. It fills the rooms loudly mesmerizing.

"What's that?" Rose asks not aware of the unfamiliar sound.

"That is the heart beat," I say proudly.

"Oh...wow!"

"Mhmm." I watch the screen impatiently as I wait for the doctor to announce the gender. "Can you tell what I'm having?"

"One second," she says as she moves the wand lower. "Uh huh! Found it!"

"What is it?" Rose asks excited.

"Lorelai Gilmore you are having a girl!"

"A girl! How cool!" Rose once again squeals.

I however say nothing. I'm speechless. I'm going to be a mom to a baby girl. Tears are brought to my eyes. Partly because this is now reality, and partly because I'm still upset that Chris isn't here to see this moment. "Can I get the sonogram printed?"

"Sure thing!" the doctor exclaims.

"Wait, can I get two print outs? My boyfriend will want to see this," I say considering Christopher.

"I think we can do that." She smiles.

"Thank you."

She leaves the room to give me time to get dressed.

"Wow!" Rose says still in shock. "You excited?"

"Of course. Just a little upset too. I wish Chris was here."

"Yeah but you got me. So you weren't alone."

"Yep. I'm glad you were here. Thanks Rosie!" I pause. "And sorry about yelling at you."

"No, you're right. I shouldn't be with anyone who treats me badly. I'll talk to him," she says.

"Wow! Maybe I second-guessed you! You really don't need me. You are growing up."

"I might be growing up, but I will always need my big sister!"

"Stop it. You are going to make me cry," I beg.

"You are already crying," she says.

"I know," I admit as I wipe the tears away.

After I redress we leave the office, and on the way home I tell mom the news. She doesn't show very much reaction she just nods and says, "Congratulations."

"I am starving!" I confess to my mother when we get home.

"What would you like?" she asks. "I will try and see if I can get Constance to make it for you."

I think to myself for a moment. "A chicken quesadilla with cucumbers on the side and a fruit cup."

"I'll see what I can do," she says walking away with a disgusted look on her face. I decide to run upstairs and tell Aunt Hope about my daughter. I feel the need to say it out loud. "My daughter," I whisper quietly aloud.

I knock on her door. "Aunt Hope," I say.

She opens the door. "Salut, Lorelai. Comment allez-vu?"

"Ça va, bien," I say using the little French I know. She moves out of the doorway and I enter. She is still in her robe. This is weird. I have never seen her like this. Her eyes are puffy and to think of it I don't recall seeing her at breakfast. "Are you okay?" I ask.

She smiles. "Yes honey. Just a little home sick," she confides in me. Taking a seat on the sofa by the window she turns her attention back to me. "What's up?"

"I went to the doctor today," I tell her.

"You did?" she smiles.

"Yes, I am having a girl!" I continue trying to contain my excitement a little bit.

"A little girl! Oh how wonderful," she says throwing her arms out wide for a hug.

"I just wanted to tell you," I say. As I hug her, it's apparent that she has been drinking. I wonder if Mom knows.

"Thank you dear." I take that as my cue to leave and go across the hall to my room.

I take one of the pictures I got today and put it beside the strip of Chris and I from the mall. I pick the picture strip up as I lay the other one down. We were so happy then. We could still be happy I'm sure. We just have to grow up. Grow up - two words that I'm sure aren't in Christopher's vocabulary. I get a sweater out of my closet because it's April and still a little chilly outside.

I knock on Rose's door. "Rose?" She opens it.

"Yes?"

"I'll be right back, so don't let Mom freak out," I tell her.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Christopher," I state plainly.

"But it's _your_ birthday and _you're_ pregnant," she says. "Shouldn't he come see you?"

"In a perfect world little sister," I say before turning to walk down the stairs and out the door. _Good call on that sweater thing,_ I think to myself as I walk through the brisk Connecticut air. The walk to his house seems longer. Much longer and I find myself tired much easier than before but I reach his house never the less.

The gate is open, which I am thankful for considering I would never be able to climb it now. I walk through it and up the driveway to ring the doorbell.

The maid answers the door surprised by my presence. "Uh, Miss Gilmore," she starts nervously looking back in the house. "May I help you?"

"Yes I would like to see Christopher."

"Oh I sorry Mr. Hayden still isn't available."

I sigh knowing she is lying. "Alright, I will wait."

"What?"

"I'll wait until he gets back," I say. "Would you prefer that I wait outside?" I ask sincerely placing a hand on my stomach.

"It could be quite a while, Miss," she says. Through the crack in the door I can see Christopher start down the stairs, he stops when he catches my eye and freezes like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Right," I say sarcastically. "Well when he gets in tell him that the mother of his child will be right here," I say pointing at the stairs.

The poor woman, I feel bad more making her life more difficult. She knows that having me waiting outside their house could cost her her job, and that telling me the truth could also cost her. I change my mind. I look up and see Chris still standing there and it hurts a little. "Never mind," I tell the Hayden's maid. "Here," I reach in my pocket and pull out the extra sonogram picture I brought for him. "Just give this to him and tell him we're having a girl," I say sadly.

"Yes ma'am," she says looking at me with pity. I look up at Christopher one more time and I know that he knows I can see him. He still doesn't move. "Bye," I mutter and then start to walk away.

I cry on the walk home because it's now apparent to me that nothing will ever be the same again. Even if I marry him I will always be waiting for him to grow up, to get himself together. Why should I tie myself down that way? If he won't even see me. That is no way to raise a child. I won't do it.

I wipe the tears away from my eyes before going inside. "Lorelai Gilmore, where have you been?" Emily asks rather loudly as I walk through the door.

"I went for a walk."

"Would it kill you to tell me where you're going?" she goes on. "You cannot do what you want just because you are having a baby, you are still a child."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, Mother." I walk away from her and into the kitchen.

"Don't walk away from me when I am talking to you young lady," she says following me. I stop at the refrigerator and open it.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asks. I ignore her and continue to search for food. There is ice cream in the freezer and a can of whipped cream in the refrigerator. I pull them out and search for a bowl. "You're not eating that," she says. "You'll spoil your dinner." She may be right but I don't really care right now. I find a bowl in one of the many cabinets and pull it out. "Lorelai!" she yells.

"What Mother?" I say getting frustrated and slamming the bowl on the counter.

"Get out of this kitchen and go up to your room, right now!" she demands.

"I've hardly eaten all day," I inform her. "Do you want me to pass out?"

"Dinner will be served at seven," she says. "I'm sure that you can wait until then."

I roll my eyes and leave the kitchen storming up the stairs and into my room. I finish off my tantrum by slamming the door.

I lie down on my bed and start crying again. I don't even know why this time. Sometime I cry at night too. When everyone else is asleep and my room is quiet and dark my whole life just seems to overwhelm me.

"It's not you, kid," I sob to my growing baby girl. "It's everyone else." I feel like could cry for the rest of the day but I'm interrupted by twitch in my abdomen. Oh my god I think she moved. I jump to jump to my feet completely freaked out.

"Did you move?" I ask aloud this time as if she is going to answer me.

I forget that I am upset for a second and even after I remember, I realize that I have no reason to be. I should be happy. Christopher is an ass, but today is my birthday and I just got the best present that anyone could ever ask for. I still can't believe she moved.

I go into my bathroom and wipe the tear tracks from my face. "No more tears baby, I promise."

I hear my bedroom door open. "Lorie?" It's Rose I hear calling. I emerge from my bathroom.

"What's up?"

"Christopher is here to see you," she informs me.

I sigh. "Alright." My sister and I leave my room and I follow my sister to the foyer, where Chris is standing; hands in his pocket.

"Hey. Finally decided to show," I grin. I am glad that he is here, but yet sadness stuck.

"I know... listen about today, I guess with the situation... between you and I...I am just having a hard time really accepting it." Chris stumbles over his words.

"Well you are going to have to... sooner or later when you meet your daughter," I say smugly.

"You have to listen to me Lore... everything is just so much more complicated than it use to be."

"No it isn't. Don't say that! What about all that stuff you said about running away with me? Going to Europe, sleeping on park benches...Where is the Chris I know?"

"I guess he's gone."

Wow, for once Chris said something that sounded mature. "So then what? What are we suppose to do?"

"As your father said, we'll get married and move here, I'll work for Richard and we'll be a family."

"But I don't want to be stuck here! I have no freedom...the air is being sucked out of me as we speak. Stupid Master Emily is getting guard dogs and planning a pearl wedding! That's not me Christopher. It's not you either!!" I scream. Tear began to run down my face. "I'm sorry I said wouldn't cry...I promised." I say as I rubbed my baby girl.

"Lore..." he tries to comfort me.

"Chris...not now, just go! I need time to myself."

"Alright. Call me later?"

"Maybe," I say harshly.

"Well...umm Happy Birthday Lorelai," he says before setting down a gift wrapped box and leaving the house.

"You can have that," I say to Rose pointing to the black box after he leaves.

She looks at and picks it up. I stay close by watching. She opens it and her eyes go big. "Oh my god Lorelai!" she exclaims. "I don't think you want me to keep this."

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"This has got to be the biggest diamond I have ever seen."

"What?" I ask taking the box out of her hand. I expected jewelry, yes, but the diamond engagement ring that stared back at me took my breath away.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. What should I do?" I ask Rose as if she knew what to do.

"How am I supposed to know? Ask Mom!"

"No!" I flatly refuse.

"Lore," she starts.

"No!"

"Why not? She's been engaged. She'll know what to do."

"So has Aunt Hope," I mention

"Okay, but maybe she's not the best person to be getting martial advice from."

I shrug. "Mom and I are not speaking at the moment."

"Yeah. But you'll get over it," Rose says.

Knowing she is right, I just nod. We walk back to my room as I cultch onto the black box. As we enter my room I toss the box on my bed and head into the bathroom to get ready for dinner.

The dining room is silent as we enter. This is our traditional family time. I just cannot understand why we get together like this if everyone is mad. Mom and Dad are both mad at me and I am not completely thrilled with them either. Rose and Hope may not be mad at anyone but it's only a matter of time. I mean we are Gilmores.

"Alright let's get this over with," my mother says as we sit.

Dinner is served and we eat in silence. No one even looks up from his or her plate, as far as I can tell. When we finish my mom calls for the maid to clear the dishes but no one leaves the table. For a moment I am confused for the momentary lapse in reason as dinner is over and it is time to leave the table. I get up anyway.

"Lorelai," Mom calls. "Sit down." I do and she calls the maid back in. "Leila," The young girl enters with a nice sized cake with what I presume to be sixteen lit candles.

The lights go dim and Leila brings the cake to the table and sets it down in front of me. As everyone sings happy birthday, I make a wish and blow out my candles.

Claps are heard from everyone, and smiles are forcibly planted on their faces. I am not sure if that means they were just living the moment or if their anger has gone away. The cake is cut and eaten. It's good too, like heaven. Chocolate with raspberries and topped with chocolate mousse frosting. Man is it good.

After cake they give me my present, which is a Walkman. Hope gives me a cassette of The Bangles, and Rose one of Metallica.

As we disperse from our seats and into our rooms, I walk over to my bed and see the black box. I grabbed the phone to call Chris.

"Hello? Hayden Residence."

"Ah yes is Christopher there?"

"Hold on a moment."

I wait as the line goes silent, and then I hear a voice on the other end of the phone. "Chris?"

"Hey sorry had to take the phone in my room. What's up?"

"About my birthday gift..." I begin nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure what to say."

"Okay?"

"I think what I mean is, is this really what you want to do? I know I'm pregnant, but that doesn't mean when the baby is born, that our relation crumbles. At least I hope not."

"It's the right thing to do Lorelai. You know it, I know it, our parents know it." He spells out. "It's the right thing to do where everyone is concerned."

After we hang up the phone I confide in my unborn daughter. "What do you think?" I ask her. "Should Mommy marry Daddy?"

No answer, not that I expected one. I sigh wondering what tomorrow will bring. I pull out the Walkman they gave me and open the box and put a tape in.

What seems like a few minutes later, Rose shakes me awake. "Lorelai wake up," she says. I notice out the window it's still dark outside.

"What's going on?" I mumble.

"Shh," she says. "Listen." She pulls me off my bed and into the hall where I hear three different but very distinct voices.

"This isn't that serious," Emily says trying to keep her voice down.

"No, Emily," Hope directs at my mother. "I don't care what you heard. I am not going back," she says to someone else.

"So you are just going to stay here with your sister and her family for the rest of your life?" an unrecognizable yet familiar voice asks.

"No Mother," Hope says. I have to stop myself from gasping.

"Is that…?" I whisper without finishing.

Rose nods. I look at her and we both scurry back into my room and run to the wall, pressing our ears against it. There was more constant fighting, hardly anything we could make out. We wait until we hear a door slam. We hear footstep that seem to be getting closer. Rose and I quickly jump into my bed and pretend we are asleep. From what I can hear, the footsteps stop.

We suddenly hear the sound of my door creaking open. The room is dark and I can't make out who it is. I still remain 'asleep'.

"Are they asleep?" I hear my mother ask.

"Yeah," I hear Hope say. "Well, we'll wake them in the morning. It's a surprise they didn't wake up over the yelling." I could tell that she had a smug look on her face.

 When I am sure they are gone from the door I whisper to my sister. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure. But I think Grandma is here!" Rose says in an unsure manner.

"No shit," I say in a sarcastic tone. "What on earth would give you that idea?"

"Oh stop!" Rose said as she got up out of bed. "What do you think they were fighting about?"

"I don't know. Why is Grandma even here? Did you know she was coming?" I ask.

"No. Why do you think I woke you up?" she asks point blank.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, but I don't think I can wait until morning to find out," I say. "Wait! Grandma doesn't know anything does she?"

"Not unless Mom and Aunt Hope said anything." She pauses looking at me. "You don't think they would?"

"No, for some reason I don't this is something Mom wants Grandma to know about right now." I think to myself. "But I can't figure out any other reason why she would be here."

"Maybe she found out about Aunt Hope and Uncle Jon's divorce."

"Maybe so, I mean she would be very upset about that. That was Aunt Hope's third husband."

"Third?" she questions. "I thought Jon was her first. Where was I when she had the other two?" she asks a bit frantically.

"No, no," I reply quickly, "First it was some guy I only met once whose name escapes me at the moment, but that didn't last long. I was like three you were even younger. That was when she still lived here. Then it was William. We were still little; I hardly remember anything about him. Anyway, they had Caroline. You had to of known Jon wasn't her father," I say speaking of our young cousin. "Why do you think she doesn't live with Aunt Hope? Then that didn't work out obviously," I say hinting at sarcasm again. "Then Jon."

"I guess I never had thought to put two and two together. I mean I knew Jon wasn't Caroline's father, but I could never imagine Aunt Hope being married to another a man...or three for that matter," she says as she ponders the facts.

"Speaking of Caroline, when was the last time we saw her? I mean she's like eleven now right?" I ask. "I wonder if Aunt Hope sees her often."

"I highly doubt it. She hasn't mentioned her since she's been here. So have you thought of any names for this lil' girl." she says placing a hand on my stomach."

"Way to change the subject sis," I joke. "But as a matter of fact I was thinking Susannah."  

"That's cute! You could call here Suzie for short," she says as she smiles.

"Maybe," I say. "You know I just realized today that there is an actual person in there. You know. I mean I knew it but," I take a breath. "She moved!" I announce proudly to my little sister.

"She did!" she says excitedly. "What did it feel like? Was it cool? Can I feel?" she asks the questions about a mile a minute.

"She only did it once but it kind of felt like my tummy had the hiccups," I explain. "And it was unbelievably cool. But next time she does it you can feel it."

"Are you scared?" she pauses. "About giving birth?"

"Only to death," I admit. "But I was more scared of Emily and Richard finding out." I laugh smugly. "You bit the bullet for me on that one didn't you Sis? You sure don't want to give birth for me?" I smile.

"Absolutely not, you're on your own!" she smiles back. "Hey what about you and Chris...is he going be there for you? And what about the whole ring thing?" she asks noisily, but more concerned.

"I have no earthly idea but I doubt Christopher will want to be anywhere near me when I am having this baby," I say seriously. "As for the ring," I sigh, "I will wear it for now. But I don't know what will become of this 'engagement' thing," I say. "I mean I know it's what everyone wants but I just don't know."

"I would just stick with your gut. I wish I could help and decide for you but I can't. Sorry sis."

"Don't be. No offense but I wouldn't take relationship advice from you anyway," I say honestly just teasing her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She has a bit of sadness and hurt in her voice.

I look at her with serious eyes. "You know exactly what I mean," I say quietly.

She looks down. "I don't know what to do! I think I love him, but sometimes Reese pisses me off. Do you get like that with Chris?" she asks as if it was a normal situation.

"Yes. Christopher drives me so far up the wall sometimes I could kill him but he has never hurt me, at least, not intentionally and definitely not physically," I try to explain. "I know that you said that he was just playing at the pool but I still think you're lying or covering for him or something. The look in his eyes. I don't know he just looked so angry Rose. I was really scared."

"I lied!" Rose says as tears automatically form in her eyes. "You're right, he wasn't just playing," she confesses.  

She falls into my and I wrap my arms around her. "Shh," I soothe running my hands through her hair. She clings to me with all she has, tears begin soaking my shirt. "Don't worry Rosie. He is never going to hurt you again. Never ever again, I promise."

"How? He knows where I live; we see each other in school. His mom is friends with our mom!" she says nervously.

"I'm going to kill him that's how," I say getting up. "I hear it's fairly difficult to hurt people from six feet under."

"Lorie!" she yells knowing I would hurt him if I could. Well she knows I could try. I sit back down.

"We can still tell Mom," I say offering another suggestion. "It's really not too late. You could get a restraining order or have him arrested or something." She shakes her head. "Why not?" I ask generally curious as to why she allows this to continue.

"Did you not just hear me tell you that I love him," she says trying not to yell.

"How can you love him?"

"He isn't always terrible Lorelai," she attempts to explain. "Sometimes he is sweet and sincere, and beautiful." I try and listen as she tells her side. "He writes songs and poems and his favorite movie is Casablanca," she says. "I know him. This is not him, not all of him at least."

I hate to admit it but that sort of makes since.

She wipes the tears from her eyes. "Besides, doing all that stuff is pointless anyway," she says. "I already decided to end it with him."

"When?" I ask disbelievingly.

"Tomorrow," she admits sadly.

I nod. "Want to go to bed?" I ask her.

"I'm not tired...what can we do?" she asks bored of sitting in the bed waiting for morning.

"We could play a game," I offer.

"A game?" she asks. "You mean like tic-tac-toe?"

"No I was thinking something more complex like let's find Lorelai a snack," I say.

She rolls her eyes. "How can you eat at a time like this?"

"A time like what?"

She shrugs. "The middle of the night."

"We'll if you look at it as early breakfast then it doesn't sound so bad." She shrugs again. "Please?" I beg.

She smiles slightly. "Fine, Lorie but not for you. For my niece." She giggles.


	15. Frustrations

The Other Gilmore Girl

"A villain's behavior is considered correct if the victims never speak up." - Anonymous

I don't know how she does it. Maybe she's a psychic, or maybe she has a crystal ball in her back room, but somehow Victoria always knows when something is going on in her family. Hope is mad. I believe that she thinks that I called Mother to come get her, like she is a child instead of a grown woman. I assume I would be upset too but, I didn't call her, I didn't know she was coming. For once I did not plan this.

I am up early today for one of the DAR charity breakfasts. I get up and leave before anyone else can come up with any more drama and try to stop me. Cars fill the parking lot but I am not late yet. I hurry inside the building and down the hall, I feel like I have a few minutes to spare, so I pause and freshen up my lipstick.

"Honestly, Kathy." I hear Gretchen Redmond say, through the vent. "She should have really put a leash on that girl a long time ago." I wonder to myself who they are talking about.

"I most definitely agree. My Hannah tells me that she parades around that school like quite the little slut," Kathleen Tillman says.

"I wouldn't be surprised. That Lorelai Gilmore was always a wild one," another woman, Jacqueline St. Claire, says putting her two cents in. For a moment I stand watching my reflection completely frozen, lipstick in hand. They are talking about my daughter. My Lorelai.

"If Lorelai was my daughter she would have been locked in her room, long before this could happen," Gretchen says. "I mean honestly, to think they still allow her to attend school with our children. Influencing our sons and daughters. It's absolutely ludicrous."

"Well how did this even happen?" someone else asks. I am so angry I can't even recognize individual voices anymore. "I am sure Emily and Richard must have known about all the boys." _All the boys? _I think to myself. What boys? There was only ever Christopher. He was the only boy she has ever had eyes for. I am her mother I would know… Right?

"How many were there?"

"I'm not sure, but Carley did tell me there was definitely more than one." I have no idea what to do. Those grown women… my supposed friends at that, are spreading untrue rumors about my baby.

"What about you Francine? How do you feel about that girl dumping her baby on your boy?" That girl, they call her. I wait for an answer.

"Lorelai is a sweet girl," she says. "She and my son made a mistake and they are fixing it. She did not dump her baby on him, he got her pregnant and if he did not make an honest woman out of her then I would be ashamed to call him my son," she tells them. "They are young but they are getting married. He made it official yesterday and gave her my mother's ring. Now you know the truth and I don't want to hear another word about it."

The room goes absolutely silent. I mentally dare one of those women to open their mouths.

I walk in as if I didn't over hear the ladies. "Good morning ladies. How is everyone?" Ha I already knew the answer.

"Just dandy Emily," Francine says as she takes her seat.

We all chat and gossip over far lesser things. One thing that wasn't being gossiped about was my daughter. I highly doubt they will ever resume that topic again after what Francine said. I pull Francine aside. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"I heard you stick up for my daughter... you have no idea how long I've wanted to say something."

"Oh Emily, no worries. We are family now, no need to thank me," she says with a grin plastered on her face.

"Yes...family." I was so unsure if Francine said that the kids were getting married just to scare the ladies, or if she was telling the truth. _Did Christopher propose? How come I wasn't there? Did Lorelai say yes? Did she say no?_ All these questions ran through my mind as the meeting was being held.

After meeting I grabbed my purse and coat and left. Before going home, I decided to take a drive. I wasn't surely going home when my mother was there. They say all moms are crazy... but mine has to be the craziest!

I went over to this little cafe and purchased a cup of tea and a cookie. As I sipped at my tea and nibbled on my cookie, out of the corner of my eye I saw Lorelai and Christopher walking out in the cold. I knew there wasn't anything fun around here, so why on Earth are they on this side of town? I quickly finished my tea and tossed the remainder of the cookie into the trashcan, rushing out to catch up with them.

"Lorelai! Christopher!" I call from the across the street.

They stop dead in their tracks, and turn to find my voice.

I walk over to the opposite side of street and meet up with them. Lorelai just has a hoodie on; it was spring but still chilly. "What are guys doing?"

"Just walking," Chris says plainly.

"I see that. But it's cold. Where on earth are you guys walking to?"

"Not sure. Grandma and Aunt Hope are home, and they haven't stopped fighting!" Lorelai sighed.

"Ahh. Well it's almost time for lunch. Would you care to join us Christopher?"

"Sure," he replies.

"Well come on, I'll take you guys back home."

"No it's fine I want to walk," Lorelai says

"If you're going to walk, will you at least put another jacket on?"

"Fine," Lorelai huffs

"I have one in the car, I'll be right back," I insist. I expect them to walk away or ignore me, but they wait patiently as I grab the extra coat I keep in the car. "Here you are." I return to them.

"Thanks. So we are going to walk to the end of the street then come back home. Okay?" Lorelai asks.

"Sure. But hurry home, you shouldn't be out here in the cold," I sternly say pointing at the both of them. "See you soon."

"Bye!" They continue walking. I drive home to find that the house is just as chaotic as it was when I left this morning. Apparently Reese was over because I saw his shoes at the entrance. "Rose! Reese! I'm home!" I yell. Mom and Hope must have killed each other because they aren't heard. Their cars are not parked in the driveway either. So they must have left, maybe for some cooling off time. "Rose? Reese?" I call once more before I begin searching for them.

They are not in Rose's room, nor are they in Lorelai's, although I am almost positive someone could get lost in there.

"Rosalie Hope Gilmore!" I call. "You tell me where you are this second!"

I still get no answer. _Where could they be?_ I wonder to myself. The house is a little too quiet. I stop searching for my daughter and Reese for just a few moments to check on the damage from this morning's world war. I am so glad I wasn't here to witness it. I find nothing but a broken glass in the kitchen. Suddenly I hear noise.

To my ears it almost sounds like 'shut up.' I start toward Richard's study, the direction from which the noise came from, and open the door. The first thing I see is something that almost completely knocks me off my axis. I see Reese on top of Rose, straddling her it seems. As if that isn't enough, he has both of his hands tightly gripping her neck as she fights to breathe.

I lunge toward my daughter, who is having trouble remaining one color. "Get off of her!" I scream as I try to pull her out of his grip. I manage to trap her in my arms, hugging her limp body tightly. Reese runs off, and I lay Rose's body on the floor.

I grab the phone on Richard's desk, calling an ambulance and the police immediately thereafter. I feel horrible as I watch my daughter get carried away into an ambulance. I follow them to the hospital in a trance like state.

I wait in a room with several other people, although I have no clue who they are. I suppose they aren't important.

A doctor comes out of Rosalie's room sticking a pen in his pocket. He walks up to me and I have a momentary flashback of when Lorelai was in that car accident. That cut on the side of her head and how I wished with every fiber of my being that it could be me and not her, the way I do right now. "Mrs. Gilmore," he starts, taking a seat beside me. "Rose has yet to regain consciousness and is not breathing on her own." I sink back into my seat feeling like they may need to put me on a ventilator in a second. I don't hear another word. It all sounds like white noise. I want Richard, need him actually, but I couldn't think to call him or anyone else.

I think back to the distance she has kept from us for the last few months. The bruises, the falls, the excuses, her pushing all of her friends away… How could I not see it? That day we found out Lorelai was pregnant she was trying to tell me something about Rose. Was this it? I was so distracted, but how could I not see anything at all. How could I not know? Am I that neglectful? I must be to not notice that my own daughter is being pushed around in my own house.

"Mom," Lorelai says running toward me. She is alone. She sees my face and begins to cry while still in motion.

I hug her like there is no tomorrow. I was so close to losing her; I couldn't bear to lose her sister too. We stand motionless for a while, just hugging each other. Finally she peers up and looks at me, tears still on her face. "Mom?" she asks.

"Yes dear?"

"Is... is… is she okay?" she asks still trying to catch her breath.

"She'll be fine honey." I pull her back to me. She was the only support I had, Richard hadn't arrived and besides hugging my daughter was the best thing I could do at the moment. "How did you know?" I ask without letting go.

"The maid told me," she whispers. I let her go and wipe the tears from her eyes. "You go call your father," I instruct her. "He is supposed to stay late at the office tonight." She nods and walks away from me. I collapse back into my seat.

Lorelai comes back and takes a seat beside me. "I called Dad, he's on his way." I nod. "I also called Grandma and Aunt Hope." We don't speak another word. Richard arrives in a panic. I hardly have the chance to explain before the doctor comes out. He walks over and tells us that it is all right to visit Rose; but only two people at a time. Richard and I decide to go first.

We entered the white walled room, where we see our youngest, hooked up to machines, and her chest rising up and down filling with air thanks only to the tube in her mouth. There are purple bruises on her neck and arms.

"Rose," I whimper as I stroked her fair cheek. I kiss her on top of her head, "Mommy's here." I wipe the tear that traveled to my chin. "Don't worry dearest, nothing like this will ever happen again."

Richard comes by to give me a comforting hugs, I leave him alone, "Hey there Rosie!" he starts off cheerfully. "I love you girl. I know we may argue and disagree, but I always love you, I want you to wake up so we can see you grow up and do everything you want to do with your life." Richard kisses her and he leaves before I can see him completely break down.

Lorelai comes in next, she nervously walks in. "Hey Sis. Wow, now I know what it felt like when you visited me when I got into that car accident. But like me you'll make it through. You have to, because damn it I need you! I'm not worried though," she says taking a seat on the edge of the bed. It brings a small smile to see my daughters together, awful timing, but it brings back memories of me and Hope. "Because you are a Gilmore and that is the Gilmore way."

Thinking of Hope makes me remember that they are in the waiting room. "I'll be back," I say quietly leaving my daughter with her sister. Mom and Hope are sitting on opposite side of the room and I begin to realize how much I don't need this right now. I go and sit beside my mom. "Mom," I say simply.

"Emily," she snaps. "What on earth is going on?"

"It's a long story, but Rose is hurt. The doctor says she will get better."

"Oh..." My mother says in shock. "Come here," she says as she open her arms.

I walk closer to her and hug her. Tears once again begin to fall down my cheeks. "Thank you Mom, you have no idea how hard it is."

"It's fine dear," she says compassionately. "Let's just go and get some coffee. Come along Hope," she calls to my sister who rolls her eyes and gets up to follow.

"Okay." I follow her into the cafe where we take a seat by a window.

"Seeing we haven't talk in ages, what's new?"

"Well nothing has changed. Rose is Rose and Lorelai is... well she seems to be the same Lorelai."

"I say she seems a little plumper."

"Well yes that is what a baby does to you," I retort coolly.

"She's pregnant?"

"Seriously...you didn't know?" I ask shocked that my mother had no acknowledgement of Lorelai pregnancy. "Yes she is. She is going on 5 months."

"Who's the father?"

"Christopher Hayden, Francine and Straub's son."

"I can't believe you Emily," she scolds me like a child.

"What did I do?"

"How could let her get pregnant?"

"_How could I let her? Do you think I was there being a cheerleader?_" My voice is raising, despite my efforts to keep it in check.

"Well you were obviously doing something wrong. She is sixteen; she shouldn't be running around having sex, and cavorting with boys. She is far too young!"

"Mother, please! I know she is too young, but she made a mistake and we are handling it."

"Yes, but that doesn't involve bringing another human into this world at such a young age!" her voice rose, which made me get even madder.

"Mother! Stop it! You always do this! I'm handling this situation, so please just stop it!" I yell at her.

My mother seems horrified but I stand my ground. "Honestly," she says. "I don't know where I went wrong with you two." She sips her coffee. "I don't remember raising you to talk to your mother in that manner, Emily."

"You didn't raise us at all," my sister says quietly in my defense, speaking for the first time.

"How dare you!" Mom yells.

"It's true," Hope repeats. "We had our governess' and au pairs and where was Mommy? Out throwing tea parties. You weren't there. So don't you lie and say that you were. At least I am honest about not being in my daughter's life." Mother looks horrified and I know that I have to step in.

"Stop it," I snap my sister. "You were a good mother, Mom. She didn't mean it," I lie. Hope slams me with an evil glance and I sigh. Here I am playing referee again while my daughter is laid up in a hospital bed.

"No, Emily, your sister is wrong. I was there. I supplied the two of you with the best of everything in life. I spoiled you and that is why your children run wild and she can't seem to keep a marriage together."  

I watch as Hope's face turns red; she storms out of the cafe.

"Emily I think you need time to cool off. Why not go find your sister?" Her suggestion is more of a demand than a request.

I walk away and it seems like we are kids again. I know the yelling thing was new, but the whole thing with my mother saying hurtful things was far from new.

I feel the urge to cry again. I remain as calm as possible and head back to Rose's room. I stand in the doorway watching my baby girl lying there helplessly. I wish it was me, and not her, I hate to say it but it's true. I'm supposed to go first, not the other way around. I wipe the tears that had formed. As I walk over to her bedside I place a small kiss on her head, and move the strand of hair behind her ears. She resembled me in so many ways. Lorelai doesn't, she doesn't look like me or Richard. Sometimes I think that girl fell out of a pear tree, but not Rose. That's one way I know she is a survivor, just like her mother. I send Lorelai home with her father after 30 minutes of arguing with her. I remain in the room with Rosalie the whole night. Not wanting to leave her side, nor her line of sight in case she wakes up, I sleep in the chair that faces her bed. I woke up every ten minutes or so, to check to see if she is okay before giving up on sleep altogether. I only want the best for my children and I would do anything to get that.

When morning comes I call home. The maid answers incorrectly and I think to myself that I will have to fire her later. I ask for my husband and he comes to the phone. "Is everything alright Emily?" he asks.

"Yes dear. Well no. I don't know. Nothing has changed," I tell him. "I don't know what to do about this," I confess.

"The police called late last night," he shares. "After we got back. Said they caught that boy. He had better be glad that they found him first because if I had…if he had come back here…." I can hear the rage in my husband's voice and can picture him standing in his office, his face red with fury and his hands clenched in fists.

"I know Richard," I say calmly.

"They want to know if we are going to press charges," he continues.

I sigh, "No."

"What?"

"I said, 'No'," I repeat. "We don't want to make this public."

"I see," Richard says in agreement.

"But that boy is never to come near our daughter again, is that clear?" I say changing my tone.

"Yes, of course Emily."

"I love you Richard. Oh, and don't forget to wake up Lorelai. That girl would sleep all day if you let her."

"Alright, Emily," he says kindly. "I love you too."

I decide to call Reese's house and tell his mother that I have decided not to press charges against her son.

"DuGrey residence," someone answers.

"Yes, I would like to speak to Claudia please. This is Emily Gilmore."

"Hello Emily," Reese's mother picks up almost instantly.

"Hi Claudia, I assume by now you know what has happened."

"Yes," she says weakly.

"I am not pressing charges against your son," I tell her. "But I do assume some action will be taken again the boy."

"Yes, Emily. Reese is going to go rehab."

"Rehab? What for?" I ask in confusion.

"We figured out what was causing his mood swings. It was steroids. We confronted him and he said that him and a couple of his buddies were taking them." I was speechless. In my day, drugs weren't even thought of or spoken about. My how things change. "I am so angry with him Emily. I don't even want him in my house. After he returns he will be sent to military school. I promise we aren't taking this situation lightly. We will pay for all of Rose's medical bills. We are truly sorry."

I sigh. "Alright Claudia."

"I'm so sorry Emily," she says quietly.

"I'm sorry too," I reply.

"Goodbye Emily."

"Goodbye."

I hang up the phone and realize that I am trembling. I gather myself and walk back to Rose's room. I try not to cry, even though she can't see me, but deep down she can feel the sadness that runs through my body. I rest my head on her hospital bed, grabbing her hand as I place a kiss on it. "Mommy's here baby, I am not going anywhere."


	16. Comatose

**OKAY PPLS I seriously want reviews for this chapter......please. Please....PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seriously i worked really really hard. ;)**

The Other Gilmore Girl

"**True friendship is like a ****rose****. We can't realize its beauty until it fades.****"**

When I was a little girl I would get scared in the middle of the night. I mean crazy scared, like waking up and running to my mother screaming from the horrible nightmares, nightmares that terrorized me to the point of sleeplessness. Thinking back on it now I can't even remember what spooked me so badly, but I do remember the chills and that nervous butterfly feeling that would erupt in my stomach. That is kind of what everyday life feels like for me right now.

I would love for Emily to hold me and tell me that everything is alright. To sing to me and comfort me in ways that only mothers can, just like she did back then. Only this time she doesn't know that I am trapped in a nightmare. She can't hear me screaming. No one can.

I know how I got here. To this comatose state, as the doctor calls it. I remember every detail as clearly as I remember my own name.

…It was forever ago…I think. I have no sense of time passing. I may have only been asleep for a few days or maybe it's been years. Who knows, maybe I am dead and this is hell but I do know that it happened awhile ago. I called him on the phone and asked him to come over, which he agreed to doing without hesitance. He sounded okay on the phone, but lately he would go off over the simplest things, being perfectly normal one minute and then snapping, and morphing into a monster the next. My very own Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I promised my sister that I was going to end it that day and I intended on keeping that promise. Grandma and Aunt Hope had been screaming at each other all morning and Lorelai couldn't take it anymore. She said it was giving her a headache so she and Christopher went for a walk. I heard doors slam and cars leave so I assumed that Aunt Hope and Grandma left too. Dad had already left for work and Mom was at a DAR meeting so I had the house all to myself, which was a rare treat. I thought to myself that once I got Reese to leave. I could watch a movie in my parent's room. It had the best television in the house. The doorbell rang and although my stomach started to flutter I ignored the butterflies and answered the door. He came in looking beautiful, just like always. I had to remind myself that I called him here for a reason.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Sure," he shrugged. We walked into the kitchen and I poured him a glass of milk.

"Here you go," I offered. He took it with no thank you. _Rude_, I remember thinking to myself.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked calmly.

I smiled. "Well Reese, I don't think we should see each other so much anymore," I said gently.

"What do you mean?" He got that look in his eyes. The one I hated to see. I knew that I was in deep trouble and made note of my quickest exits.

I took a deep breath. "I just mean, that…" I stop beating around the bush. "I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore and I want you to leave," I blurted out quickly.

He looked hurt and I felt guilty. "Why not?" he asked plainly.

"Because I am so tired of getting hurt, Reese. I'm tired of your moody attitude, and not knowing when it's safe to be around you," I explained slowly. "I guess I just don't want to be pushed around anymore."

"But you said you loved me!" he said getting angry.

"I do love you, but I cannot continue to let you do this to me."

"You promised Rose!" he yelled.

"You promised too!" I found myself yelling back. "You promised that you would never do it again every single time."

"That's different," he said getting up. "You kept pissing me off."

"Fine, then maybe this is for the best," I said lowering my voice. Rage filled his eyes and they were redder than I had ever seen them. "Calm down," I pleaded as he walked toward me. "Please." He didn't calm down so I took off running. I ran through the dining room and the living room and tried to make it to the front door but he beat me there and tackled me to the ground. I felt broken, but I had to get out. I squeezed out from under him and tried to push myself up, but he grabbed my arm being much faster than me and threw me up against the wall.

"You are not breaking up with me!!" He screamed in my face. "Do you hear me?"

I nodded in agreement unsure of his next plan for me. He was breathing hard and looked a little confused. I took the opportunity fight back. I kneed him in the groin as hard as I could. He let go for a second but it was only enough to time for me to think about escaping before he denied me. He slammed my body against the wall and I knew that I would have a massive headache when this was over. I winced as he kissed my cheek. Sick. I gathered up all the strength I could muster and pushed him off of me. It sent him stumbling far enough back for me to make a getaway, but I couldn't remember which direction the front door was. I got all the way to my father's study before he caught up with me again. That was when he pushed me though the door and on to the ground, and I knew I was going to die and the last sight I would see were a pair of hateful eyes. He closed the door behind him and started pacing. I heard the front door open and Mom call for me. "Mom," I struggled to say but I suppose she didn't hear me.

"Quiet, you," He said getting to the floor. There were tears in his eyes. "Why Rose? Why can't you just do what I tell you to?" I was getting really freaked out.

"Mom!!" I called again. Nothing.

"I said 'shut up' dammit," Reese yelled hovering over me. He climbed on top of me and put his hands around my neck. "I said shut up!" he repeated.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't talk. My head felt like an inflating balloon building with pressure and ready to pop at any moment. My eyes began to water and I knew I didn't have long. He gripped my neck tighter picking my head up off the floor and then slamming it back down again. That was it. I saw black then white. Then I heard voices. Mom was screaming for me to breathe. A man who's voice I have never heard before ripped open my blouse and started pumping my chest with his hands and breathing into my mouth. I heard sirens and the violent pumping didn't stop. I felt exposed but I still couldn't breathe or open my eyes. I assume that the unconsciousness took effect because that was the last thing I remembered.

Now I am stuck here in nowhere land: a giant gaping place in my mind that I would kill to get out of. People come and talk to me but they can't hear me screaming for them to get me out of here. They beg me to come back to them but I can't. I don't know how.

Just like when I was a little girl, I am scared and lost in my dreams. Only now I can't wake up.

**REVIEW  ^_____^**


	17. Letters to Rosalie

**A/N: Finding a quote was very difficult for this chapter. Well not really finding the quote but more so choosing one. Anyway, I hope that everyone has a wonderful rest of the weekend and chapter 18 will be up soon. By the way, I was thinking since the sorta is almost kinda to december I could write a christmas chapter if you guys (my loyal readers) want. Just let me know in your review. ;)**

The Other Gilmore Girl

"**Growing up is never easy. You hold on to things that were. You wonder what's to come. But that night, I think we knew it was time to let go of what had been, and look ahead to what would be. Other days. New days. Days to come. The thing is, we didn't have to hate each other for getting older. We just had to forgive ourselves... for growing up." –The wonder years.**

_May 1, 1984_

_Dearest Rosalie,_

_How formal does that sound? _

_I have officially declared that the doctor man treating you has no earthy idea what he is talking about. He said that you should be awake by now based on CAT scans and things of that nature but he has no idea what you have been through. He doesn't know that maybe you just don't want to wake up yet. But I understand. You take your time._

_Mom came home tonight; she has been at the hospital with you for the last 3 days. Dad left for London this morning. I think this is all too much for him to bear. I haven't been back to visit you. I'm sorry. They don't want me there with you. Maybe they think …I don't know what they think. I do know that I miss you already. Grandma made Aunt Hope go back to Paris yesterday and then she went back to New Hampshire. You should have heard the way they talked to each other. It was almost like they were strangers instead of mother and daughter. Watching them was kind of like a glimpse in to the future. Is that what it's going to be like between Mom and me? Anyway, they both said they would be back for the baby's christening._

_I don't know why I decided to write you this letter but I do promise to write one every single day until you wake up and when you do wake up Rosie I will be the best sister ever and I promise that you can borrow my clothes and sleep in my room whenever you want. You won't even have to ask. You have it in writing. Anyway it is 6:59 and if I am not down stairs for dinner in the next 30 seconds Emily will throw a fit. I love you._

_Lorelai._

I close the journal and hide it under my pillow before going down stairs to have another exciting dinner with Mom.

I sit down at the almost empty table where she is already seated. The maid brings out our food and for a while we say nothing.

"Why is it that I have to hear from other people that you are getting married?" Emily asks completely out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" I ask shocked.

"Francine told me that Christopher proposed and that he gave you her Mother's ring. Is that correct?"

"Well, kind of," I say hesitantly.

"What do you mean 'kind of'? Either it's correct or it's not."

"It's correct."

"Okay, now back to my original question. Why is it that I have to hear from other people that you are going to get married?"

"It happened on my birthday, and then Rose got hurt. You haven't exactly been around for me to tell you." I snap.

She huffs. "The amount of consideration you have for the people around you astounds me. I don't know how you are going to take care of this baby when you don't care about anyone but yourself."

Her words hurt more than I ever expected any words could. "I will be a better mother than you." I yell as I exit the table and return to my room. She doesn't stop me.

_June 15, 1984_

_Dear Rose, _

_Happy Birthday. _

_Love,_

_Lorelai_

Visiting my sister means hearing the noises that I have unfortunately become accustomed to. The beep, beep, beep of the monitor that tells us her heart is still beating. The whirring and puffing of the machine that inhales and exhales for her. The phone at the nurse's station that never stops ringing. The screaming silence of my tears..

When we walk in her room I see her. She is completely still. She is still. There is a long plastic tube that goes down her throat. Lying this way she looks much younger than she is. Her skin is paler and her hair is lighter. Her long waves fall down around her face making her appear almost angelic and even though the bruises on her neck have long faded there is still the lingering presence of what he did to her.

She turns fifteen today. I wonder if she knows it.

Mom immediately kisses her forehead and then leaves the room to yell at the nurses for her lack of pillows while I make good on a promise.

"Alright Rose," I whisper. "You said you wanted to feel this."

I take my hand and push it into the side of my stomach. The baby inside begins her complex dance. I take Rose's hand and place it under my shirt so that she too can feel what I do when my daughter's hands and feet and legs and arms hit her perimeter.

Mom returns and startles me. "What do you think you're doing?" she asks in a harsh manor.

"I am letting Rose feel the baby kick." I explain. She looks at me like I am stupid and I roll my eyes. "She asked." I yell.

"Don't make things up. Lorelai," she says. She thinks that I am lying. Like I just spend my days walking around making this up.

"You don't know anything!" I scream before exiting the room.

She'll never understand.

_July 11, 1984_

_Dear Rosie,_

_I know that I said it was okay for you to take your time before but this is getting to be a bit much. It's been like 2 months. Mom is starting to irritate my last nerve. She doesn't know anything about me and she is trying so hard to pretend that she does. We'll talk about that later though. The baby is good. She moves all the time now. It doesn't just feel like flutters anymore. She can do flips and cartwheels. Sometimes I think I am carrying an Olympic gymnast. Did I mention that my feet have disappeared? I can't see them at all. _

_Chris spent the day with me today but we didn't talk about anything serious like the baby or getting married. We went took a drive down town and had lunch at that little 50's style diner. It was so much fun pretending that everything was normal. Then we went to a movie and for once actually watched the movie. Gremlins. It was so creepy because the little creatures are so adorable. You know you have some serious issues when a movie like that makes you cry. __(I did - don't laugh!)__. My hormones are just all over the place and the more pregnant I find myself the worse they get. Anyway, guess what time it is? 4 a.m. I am so tired but it's so hard to go to sleep. Do you mind if I go in your room? Just for tonight? I won't bother any of your stuff or anything; I just think that it might help me sleep. If you mind then you can yell at me later. _

_Love Ya, _

_Lorelai_

I flip through the pages of the journal skimming through each day's entry before putting it back under my pillow. It takes a second but I am eventually able to pull myself up off my bed and walk across the hall into Rose's room. It seems like her scent has been sealed in there since she left.

Everything is exactly the way she left it. Mom actually fired a maid for trying to clean it. She would kill me if she knew I was in here. I close the door behind me gently and waddle over to my sister's bed. I lay there for a while still having a hard time finding a comfortable position but eventually I fall asleep.

_September 20, 1984_

_Dear Rosalie,_

_Tell me everything. You have been sleeping for such a long time I can only imagine the things you have been able to think about. I miss you Rosie. I know I say that all the time but it's true. I hate that creep for what he's done but I also hate myself. I hadn't pushed you so hard to break up with him then maybe he wouldn't have come over that day or maybe if I hadn't left with Chris I would have been there and you wouldn't have been alone or if I had told Mom in the beginning like I wanted to… I don't know. I take full responsibility for what happened to you. I think Mom blames me too. _

_You probably want to know about the baby. She like you should have been here by now seeing that nine months was yesterday. __Can you believe that the doctors will me go another month and a half? They really should tell you that 40 weeks is more than 9 months! I am so sick of being pregnant. __I really hope you are here to meet her when she does come though. __She is so big now. Really I am huge. Mom had a whole bunch of stuff delivered from some baby boutique and now she has a crib, a stroller, and tons of clothes. Things like that. It's all over the place though. Oh yeah and I made baby a jumper out of my Bananarama t-shirt which I am sure you know no longer fits me. It's weird because I have never made anything before in my entire life but it actually turned out pretty well. I can't wait for you to see it. Also I hope you aren't mad that I haven't come to see you since your birthday in June. It's just that it's getting kind of hard for me to move around right now. I plan to come again soon though. As soon as Hitler takes her eyes off me for more than a second I am gone. _

_School is just started back. You'd be a sophomore. You should be excited sophomore year was so much better than my freshman year despite everything that happened. You will love it. And don't worry about catching up. You can do it. I will write again tomorrow. _

_Love your big sister,_

_Lorelai_

I look at the giant mess that has seemed to accumulate around my room and for the first time it bothers me, like really badly, I feel the urge to clean. I stick the journal inside my pillowcase and throw the pillow on the floor followed by the other pillows and sheets. It takes a lot longer than it normally would, thanks to my stomach but I make the bed. Then I pick up all the clothes on the floor and if they are clean I fold them and put them away, if they're not I put them in the laundry. I clear off my nightstand and end tables and put everything where it is supposed to go. Even with all that done it still doesn't feel clean. There is an abundance of baby stuff in the corner. Maybe going through that will make it better.

I sit on the floor not realizing that, doing so may not have been the smartest thing I have ever done. I arrange the clothes neatly and put them as high as I can reach so when I stand up I can put them away without having to bend back down.

The door opens as I try and pull myself up off the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Emily asks in a condescending tone.

"Going to bed," I answer.

"Why were you on the floor?" she asks persistently.

"I was folding the baby's clothes," I snap.

She looks around my room. "Oh my god I can see your floor!"

"Imagine that."

"Did you do this?"

"No Mom, Puff the Magic Dragon flew in. You just missed him," I tell her sarcastically as I sit back down on my bed.

"You don't have to take that tone Lorelai," she shrills. "I just can't believe you cleaned your room. I've been begging you to do it for months."

I nod. "Well it's late. You should be asleep," she instructs cutting off the light.

_October 7, 1984_

_Dear Rose,_

_It's snowing. But do you think I get to enjoy the fun of my favorite part of coldness? No. Not even a little bit. Let me explain the concept of bed rest to you littler sister. It means no getting up out of bed at all for any reason except to go to the bathroom. Top that off with Emily checking in on me every three minutes or so, you can I understand why I am ready to pull my hair my hair out. Dad is home from work. He and Mom are having dinner. I am happy that I get to eat in my bedroom though. Oh guess what I got a new Teen Beat. I've got to know, who is hotter? Andrew McCarthy or Emilio Estevez? I need your opinion. _

_Alright, my movie is starting and I am starving so I will go now. I love you. Miss you._

_Lorelai_

I wonder to myself how long I have until Emily's next visit. I take another bite of my sandwich and wish that Rose was here with me. Maybe then I wouldn't be so lonely. Thinking about her makes my stomach flutter. I look down and wipe the crumbs off my shirt just as the most incredible pain I have ever felt shoots down my back. I wince. "Owe,"

I pull the journal back out.

_October 7, 1984 (again)_

_Dear Rose,_

_This is it._

_Love, Lorelai._

I can't believe it. This is it. What am I going to do? I am going to have a baby, that's what I am going to do. My mind races. I hop of the bed and hurry to my closet for my book bag. I can't decide what to bring with me. I suppose I should have thought about that before now. I end up packing my homemade baby jumper and a couple of different outfits for the baby. I pack my Teen Beat magazine and walkman and a mix tape. I also pack a big t-shirt and sweat pants for me. Another pain shoots down my spine. I take a deep breath and let it out. I rip a page out of the back of my journal to Rose for a note to Mom and Dad.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm in labor. See you later._

_Lorelai_

I leave the note on my bed for Mom to find, hit the light, and leave my room. I hurry down the stairs and hear Mom and Dad talking in the dining room. I grab Mom's keys out of the bowl on the stand and quietly exit through the front door.

I get in the car and turn the key and drive through the surprisingly still open gate. It isn't a long ride to the hospital but it is a scary one considering I am alone and I don't have a driver's license. Richard and Emily are going to die when they find my note. I just know that I am going to catch hell about it later. I pull into the emergency room parking lot and grab my bag.

There is hardly anybody waiting in the waiting room but a bored looking older nurse sits behind a window.

I approach it slowly. "Hi, um I think I am in labor," I explain.

Her eyes grow wide. "Okay! Well you fill out these forms and someone will be out to get you in just a few," she says with a smile. I nod and take her clipboard.

I take a seat in the middle of the room. Another pain comes making me want to cry. It really hurts. It's an expected indescribable pain. When the pain fades enough for me to unclench my muscles I take another look at the form.

A few moments later the nurse from behind the window comes up to me.

"Are you done?" she asks.

"Yes." I state plainly handing the clipboard over.

She takes it and smiles back down at me "Okay. Is anyone with you, hon?" she asks.

"No." I say almost too quickly.

"Well, someone will be up to get you in just a second." she tells me again.

"Thanks." I mutter realizing what a long night this will be.


	18. The Waiting Game

**A/N: So do you want a Christmas chapter. Yes or No???? let me know in your review of send me a PM. **

The Other Gilmore Girl

**A daughter may outgrow your lap, but she will never outgrow your heart. ~Author Unknown**

Richard comes home and we both sit down to dinner. I hate the thought of Lorelai eating in her bedroom but the doctor said total bed rest and that means no getting up with the small exception of bathroom breaks. Richard looks tired I suppose he had a long hard day at work and it's nice to see him home and comfortable.

"How was your day dear?" I ask him.

He swallows the food in his mouth before answering. "It was fine Emily. How was your day?"

"It was fine as well," I reply.

"Really? What did you do?" he asks continuing the conversation.

"I woke up and had breakfast. I took Lorelai to the doctor and went to see Rose while I waited. Came home, made some phone calls. Had lunch. Called the caterer for the DAR's charity luncheon. I ran a couple of errands and come home." I smile taking another bite of my duck.

"That sounds wonderful, Emily," he practically yawns. We don't discuss family at all. Not Lorelai and the new baby that will be in house soon and not Rosalie and her lack of presence around the house either. We don't even talk about ourselves.

When dinner is over I have the maid take our plates away. She comes out slowly and leaves in the same sloth like manner. I watch as Richard stands up from the table. "I've got a few more calls to make before bed, Emily," he tells me.

I nod. "Very well Richard. Just please don't take too long."

He disappears into his study and I decide to go get Lorelai's dishes from her room. As I walk up the stairs I can hear her television blaring loudly. I sigh trying to determine the best way to tell her to turn it down.

I knock first, choosing to pick my battles. The invasion of privacy isn't one for tonight. She doesn't answer. "Lorelai," I call through the wood. I bet she can't even hear me over that damn T.V. "Lorelai," I call again knocking harder. Nothing. "That is it!" I find myself saying out loud. I push open the door and to my horror find her bed empty again. "Lorelai, Where are you?" I look in her bathroom and find nothing. _Where could she have gotten off to?_ I wonder. I take one last look around her room before going to search the rest of the house when I see a piece of paper on her bed. Curiosity gets the better of me. I pick it up.

It reads:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm in labor. See you later._

_Lorelai_

My heart drops into my stomach and for a split second I don't believe it, but then I remember who my daughter is and how this is exactly the type of thing she would do. I shouldn't have expected anything different.

I march down the stairs quickly calling my husband's name loudly. "Richard," I yell. "Richard!"

I get to the door of his study and open it. "Richard!" I say not realizing how loud my voice still is.

"What's the matter Emily?" he asks standing up.

"What's the matter?" I repeat. "What's the matter?" I am fuming. "Your daughter is in labor."

"She is?" Richard asks.

"Yes," I say furiously. "She is and she didn't tell anyone."

He looks confused. "What?"

"She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone? Where did she go?" he asks. "And how do you know she is in labor?"

"She left us this," I explain before rereading the note to him.

He doesn't look quite as hurt as I am but the disappointment is still apparent. "Maybe she was scared Emily?" he says defending our daughter. "Where do you think she went?"

"The hospital would be my guess," I snap.

"How did she get there?" he questions me.

"How should I know Richard? Am a fortune teller now? Do I own a crystal ball and read peoples palms?"

"No Emily," he says shortly. "Maybe she took a cab. Get your coat, it's snowing."

He walks into the foyer and opens the coat closet for our coats. He holds mine out to me and I slip into it. We walk outside together. "Where is my car?" I ask as we enter the garage.

"You don't think…" Richard trails off.

"I parked my car right here…" I continue to rant before I realize what he is saying. "I'll kill her Richard."

"Come along Emily," he says calmly. "We'll take my car."

We arrive at the hospital and I go straight up to the Maternity ward. There is a young girl at the desk. I wonder to myself why not one over the age of twenty-two works here. "Excuse me," I say to her. She looks up and smiles.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I am looking for my daughter, Lorelai Gilmore."

"Okay ma'am." She giggles. "How do you spell that?" The place is almost empty. Well it is nighttime but I don't see anyone else with more competence than a chimpanzee. The elevator dings in the background.

"L-O-R-E-L-A-I G-I-L-M-" I am half way through spelling Lorelai's name when I hear her voice.

"Okay, this is a big pain and I'd really like it to go away, please," she says. I look away from the dim witted girl and quickly follow the sound of my daughter's voice. Richard follows close behind me.

"Just breathe deep, honey," I hear someone else say.

"Breathing doesn't help, can I hit you instead?" Lorelai pants.

"What?"

"Or pinch you really hard, 'cause that might make me feel better," Lorelai continues.

"No, you cannot hit me," This other person states plainly.

"Can I bite you, or pull your hair, or use the Epilady on you? 'Cause I really need to do something," she whimpers. I see her. She is on a stretcher in a gown being taken somewhere by the nurses.

"Lorelai Gilmore!" I say as soon as I am close enough for her to hear me.

"Wheel this a little faster, please," she insists quietly but sternly.

"Lorelai, you do not do this. You do not just leave a person a note," I say.

"Okay, see the timing here?" she reminds me.

I pull out the note from my pocket and read it to her. "Dear Mom and Dad, I'm in labor. See you later, Lorelai."

"Ow!" she cries, ignoring me as usual.

"Emily, please, I feel ridiculous," Richard says from behind me. I ignore him too.

I continue my lecture. "You're having a baby – do you know that, Lorelai?"

"Well, that explains the stomachache!" she snaps.

"You do not leave your house when you are having a baby without telling your mother. You say, 'Excuse me, Mom. I'm having a baby, give me a ride to the damn hospital!'" I inform her.

Richard tries his best to keep up with me and the gurney. "Emily, please, I wore the wrong shoes for this." But I am too upset. Too hurt to listen.

My rant goes on. "Of all the things in the world I had a right to do, driving my daughter to the hospital to give birth, especially since she's sixteen years old and doesn't have her driver's license yet, is definitely one of them." The gurney stops in front of the delivery room.

"Ma'am, I need to wait out here, please," the nurse says to me. I wonder who she thinks she is.

"Why?"

"Because we're going into the delivery room," she says in a very matter of fact type manner.

"I want to go in," I say honestly.

"No, Mom, please?" Lorelai begs. This request hurts more than the note.

"Yes, Emily, please," Richard agrees.

"Fine, we'll be right here when you're done," I say backing down with my pride less than intact.

"Super," she says.

"And do not think we're finished discussing this, young lady, because we are not!" I yell after her.

"Emily, let's just sit here," Richard suggests as he slides down into a seat.

I sit beside him as he lets out a breath of exhaustion, and we begin to wait.


	19. Awake

The Other Gilmore Girl

"**I was swimming. I was fighting. And then I thought, just for a second, I thought. What's the point?" - Meredith Grey**

I keep having this dream: I am back at the summer camp that Lorelai and I used to go to when we were little girls. It was huge and there was a giant lake in the middle of the campground. In my dream there is no one around but me, and I am in the middle of the lake in a one of the little rowboats. The sun disappears from the sky as though it's being covered by clouds, and the boat I am in begins to rock back and forth. Suddenly Reese is in the boat with me and throws me overboard.

Normally I would be able to kick and fight my way back to shore but in this dream I can't swim. I do my best with my arms and legs but it's of no use, the harder I struggle against the water the larger the waves get. Reese stays in the boat and watches me sink. As I fall deeper into the water I hear a muffled "I love you Rose." Then I can't hold my breath any longer. I begin to drown. It hurts to strangle on the water. My body hits the floor of the lake and I am stuck there. Forever drowning. The dream repeats over and over again in an endless cycle.

Suddenly I have the urge to gag like there is food stuck in my throat. I open my eyes a reflex previously unrealized, and notice that I'm cold. This is a weird sensation. One I haven't felt in what I think to be a very long time. I think I have chills. There is an immediate pressure on my chest like someone has his or her hands pressed hard against it. Again I haven't felt anything like it since the lights went out.

I start to choke. Not again I think. What is this in my mouth? I try and pull out it out but I quickly realize that it's lodged down my throat. Suddenly a woman runs into the room rushing to my aid.

"Just relax," she says to me. Relax, like it's an action I'm capable of in a situation like this. I don't even know what's going on. I move my hands from my mouth. "On the count of three I want you to blow out. Okay?" she instructs calmly before proceeding to count. "Ready, 1…2…3." I blow out and she, as gently as she can, removes the tube from my mouth. I continue to cough even after it's gone.

For the first time since I opened my eyes I begin to notice my surroundings. While this woman is shining bright lights in my eyes I try to speak.

"Where am I?" I ask. My voice sounds hoarse and my throat is dry.

She smiles at me. "Hartford Memorial."

I haven't got the energy to freak out or I would. I try hard to remember what happened but everything is so blurry.

"You just relax," the woman repeats.

"Call my parents. Get my Sister." I beg. She doesn't answer me. "Please, I really don't want to be here." My voice is still hoarse and when I talk it sounds like I have been smoking for 30 years. "I want to go home," I continue to whine.

"Shh," the nurse tells me. "I will call you parents and your doctor. You just calm down." I nod and begin to wait.

Night passes and there is no word from anyone in my family. I am however, visited by several doctors, all of which keep poking and prodding at me making it impossible to rest or relax at all and asking me the stupidest questions.

"How are you feeling Rose?" one asks. How in the world does he think I feel? I just woke up alone in a strange place, a cold hospital, at that, and now he's here asking me how I feel. I hate hospitals they small like disinfectant and the food sucks.

The nurse returns with a tray for me, "Would you like to try and eat something Miss Gilmore?" she asks.

I shake my head. "Did you call my family?" I ask in return as she sets the tray down anyway.

"Yes I did several times," she tells me. "The woman who answered said they aren't home and she doesn't know when they will be back."

"Where did they go?" I wonder out loud.

The nurse smiled at me. "I don't know for sure."

"But you must have some idea," I protest. "Isn't it your job to find them? I mean, I am a minor."

"Your right," she nods.

"So…."

"I believe they are up stairs with your sister. I was just about to send someone to check."

"Upstairs. Is Lorelai okay?" I ask concerned.

"I believe she is having a baby," she informs me.

"No!" I interject "It's too soon. Susannah won't make it. She isn't due until September," I explain to the nurse.

She looks at me and shakes her head. "Rose," she says looking at me directly like she is about to unleash some deep dark secret. "Honey, its October."

I'm confused. "What?"

"Today is the eighth of October. You were asleep for a very long time."

"October of 1984?" I ask.

She nods. I stare at her in disbelief.

"I am going to go check for your parents."

She leaves me alone again. In the emptiness of this stupid hospital room, I close my eyes tight trying to remember but I can't. I can't remember anything. I wish to god that I had asked why I was in here in the first place.


	20. Lorelai Leigh

**A/N: Its almost Christmas. I will try and get you two more chapters before then but we'll see. Anyway here is your pre- happy holidays. :) And you can make my holiday wish come true by giving me 5 reviews for the next 5 chapters. That will bring us to 100 reviews by chapter 25. Again Merry Christmas. -Jacey**

The Other Gilmore Girl

"**She was the most beautiful pink all over. She even smelled pink. That sounds weird. I can't describe it - that little, pink, baby smell. The first time her eyes focused on me and her little fingers reached out. . . I was someone new. She had me." – Lorelai Gilmore**

Every inch of my body is broken out in a sweat. I feel completely gross. I am so sweaty that I can't even see. It's pouring down my face and into my eyes and…oh my god how long is this going to last.

"Push Lorelai," the doctor commands me. I do it. I push down as hard as I can. When they tell you that having a baby hurts they are not joking. They aren't humoring you or just saying that to scare you out of ever having children. NO! They mean it. They are without a doubt telling you truth with every fiber of their being. What they neglect to tell you however is how badly it hurts. Not that you really care, you are more focused on the adorable baby in the bassinette than listening to his poor mother's story. Let me be brutally honest. I would compare this life changing experience to doing the spits over a crate of dynamite. "Alright relax," he says.

"How am I supposed to relax?" I spit at him. "There is a human being, being ripping from my body." I throw my head back on to the pillow wondering how I got here. Oh yeah, Christopher. Where is Chris anyway having breakfast, maybe lunch? What fucking time is it? What day is it? I can't think.

"You ready Lorelai?" the doctor asks. "On the count of three okay? You are almost there." He counts to three and I push my head back down into my chest. It hurts. Really hurts. I scream. "I see the head. You're crowning," he says. "One more big push and we're done okay." The nurse wipes my head with her cloth. "Here we go," he says as if he is doing anything of importance in this situation. Like he knows what it's like to have a human being passed through your body. I push anyway with the finish line in sight. "Shoulder, another shoulder. Keep going Lorelai you are doing great!" he encourages me. "Push, push, push…." Just as I feel like I am going to collapse I hear him say, "Here she is. It's a girl!" He hands her off to the nurse as I fall back on to my pillow again to breathe, to listen for her cry. I hear it and it's soft and sweet and wonderful. I watch as the woman takes her to a table in the back and maybe it's the combo of sweat and tears in my eyes but for a second I would swear that I have given birth to phlegm. They scrub at her and she cries again and I want her in my arms so badly. I watch as the woman wraps her up in a white blanket and then turns to me.

"Are you ready to meet your Mommy little one?" she asks the wailing newborn. Her approach is slow but I reach my arms out and take her. Once she is in my arms the crying stops. For a second I forget that there is anyone else in the room besides the two of us. She opens her eyes and looks at me, blinks a couple times, and then closes them again. She yawns and I can't stop the tears from falling anymore.

"Are you tired?" I ask. "You have had a very long day haven't you? Me too." I am amazed at how pink she is, her skin, her mouth, and the top of her little baby head. I kiss her gently and she even smells pink. "Welcome to the world baby, Happy Birthday." I open up the blanket and count her little fingers, 10, and her little toes, 10. She is perfect in every way.

_October 8, 1984_

_Dear Rose,_

_She's here. The wait is finally over. I have a daughter. For the rest of my life I, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, am going to be somebody's mother. Can you believe that? I can't. It's still flipping me out. I mean, a year ago the biggest thing I had to worry about was midterms but now I am responsible for this whole other person._

_26 hours Rosie. That's how long it took but it was worth it. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen and when they put her in my arms I melted. What can I say baby sister? I am forever changed._

_The nurse has taken her to the nursery and honestly I didn't want to let her go but she promised to bring her back when it's time for her to eat. I wish you were here. I wish you could see her._

_I wonder how many times I can tell you how unbelievable this is before it becomes redundant. She was so pink and tiny and beautiful and when she opened her eyes for the first time and focused on me and reached her little finger out. There just aren't words to describe it. She has me._

_I named her Lorelai Leigh. I know we talked about Susannah but I was just thinking to myself guys name their kids after themselves all the time so why can't I? Besides its adorable right?_

_I'm so scared Rose. I have no idea what I am doing and I don't think the drugs have completely worn off yet. I want to be a good Mom. I don't want to hold her wrong or feed her wrong or let any of the horrible things that could go wrong go wrong. She deserves so much better than me and I am going to spend the rest of my life making that up to her._

_Wish you were here._

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Lorelai_

I put the journal down on the table beside me and wait for them to bring me my baby back. A few minutes pass by and I open my eyes realizing that I momentarily dozed off and see a figure standing in the doorway. I'm not so upset with him anymore so I smile.

"Hey Chris," I mumble.

He shrugs off the door and walks over to the bed to sit down beside me. "Hey." He kisses me gently, softly, sweetly, and I hug him in return.

"I'm glad you're here," I tell him simply.

"Me too," he replies.

A nurse comes in. "Can you bring me my baby, please?"

"She is in the nursery right now. We are going to keep her in there for a little bit."

"Well, then can we go see her?"

"Sure I'll go get you a wheel chair." She leaves the room. I look up at Chris who has turned as white as a ghost.

"You do want to see her, don't you?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says slowly.

The woman comes back with the wheel chair and helps me out of bed. She points us in the direction of the nursery and Chris wheels me over there.

When we arrive Mom and Dad are standing at the window gazing through its glass. I can't make out their expressions. Mom looks up and sees us then nudges Dad. We stare at each other for a long minute.

"Can we have a minute?" I ask calmly. They look as if they understand.

"We'll be down stairs," Mom says. "We are going to see Rosalie." I nod and they walk away.

"Help me up," I say once they are out of sight. He pulls me up out of the chair. We walk over to the window together and I don't even have to guess which one is mine. My little squirming bundle.

"Where is she?" Christopher asks me. I point to the baby in front of me. He stares at her for a long time. Minutes pass but neither one of us can look away. "She's pretty," he finds himself saying.

"She's perfect," I correct. Neither of us looks away from our daughter.

"So I guess we should get married now," he says.

I panic on the inside knowing that I can't marry him. I don't want to, not now at least. I'm only sixteen. How many sixteen year old couples have long lasting marriages? Not many. Besides he doesn't really want to marry me either. He just thinks that's what he's supposed to do. I suck in a deep breath and prepare to be the bad guy.

"No," I mutter.

"What?"

"No, we shouldn't get married."

"Why not? We have a kid."

"I know that but…"

"But what? She's here now. So we have to be a family."

"No Chris, we don't have to do anything. We shouldn't get married because we're supposed to, we should get married because we want to and I don't want to." I slid his grandmother's ring off my finger. "I'm sorry but not now." He sighs because he knows I'm right.

"Emily and Richard are going to freak out," he says.

"I'll deal with it."

"What about her?" he asks referring to our daughter.

"What do you mean?"

"How are we going to…I mean…."

"We'll figure it out," I say simply.

"I love you, Lore," he says quietly.

"I love you too," I reply taking his hand.

We go back to my room hand in hand leaving the wheel chair behind. He helps me back into bed and we talk. I tell him that I named her after myself and he laughs. He makes me laugh. I'm really glad he came. He climbs into bed beside me and I lay my head on his shoulder. We sit in silence for a while until the nurse comes back with our baby.

"She's ready to eat Mama," she says to me as she enters the room.

This should be interesting I think to myself as she places the now wide awake baby on my lap. Her blue eyes look back and forth between her father and me. Chris kisses her on top of her head and then kisses me before leaving. I look to the nurse.

"I don't know what to do," I confess.

"Let her show you," the nurse says helping me to sit up.

I watch her eat, noting how calm and comfortable she looks. Does she know that I have no idea what I am doing? Does she care? It's weird to see her, hold her, know what she looks like and not just imagine. It's surreal that she is actually here. I wonder what she'll look like when she grows older or just when she grows out of this awkward newborn baby stage. Will she look like Christopher? Will she look like me?

Then I go back to freaking out about myself. Will I be able to take care of her? Can I keep her safe and happy? I just hope I am a better mother than my own.


	21. Miracles

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all. I hope you guys got everything you wanted. And happy boxing day to all above the boarder and over seas. Happy Holidays to everyone in general. Chapter 22 should be up tomorrow based on the amount of reviews I get. ;) Enjoy.**

The Other Gilmore Girl

"**When a child is born, so are grandmothers." ~Judith Levy**

Richard sits beside me snoring. It's been a lot of up and downs, sitting, pacing, coffee running. We've been sitting out here for hours. Waiting. I have to honestly admit that patience isn't my strong suit. I'm just so worried; I hope that she is okay. I remember when she was born, the horrible never-ending intense pain - fourteen long hours of labor! She'd been the difficult one. With Rosie it only took two hours, not even. But not Lorelai. No, she made it clear from the beginning that things were going to done her way.

I remember when our family became complete. Lorelai was just over a year old. We hadn't expected to have children so close together but Rosalie just kind of happened. It was a hot day in June. Hot and uncomfortable, but she came right on time. Exactly on my due date, as planned, June 15, 1970. She came so quickly and when they put her in my arms, I felt complete. Richard brought Lorelai in later. She was amazed with the little person on my lap. She was so quiet then. I hear her screaming through the other side of the door bringing me out of my memory.

Having the urge to ignore my daughter's wishes, I just want to barge through the door and hold her hand. I know if she is anything like me, she would be strong and know that the pain will subside. Twenty minutes later the nurse comes out to Richard and me. "Congratulations! You have a granddaughter." I smile. _She did it._ She would want Rose here. It feels weird to have a grandchild, and not both of my children to witness this miracle. I guess I will just have to wait... patiently.

"Where is my daughter?" I find myself asking.

"She is getting cleaned up right now and then she'll be moved back into a room."

"Thank you," I say. "And when can we see her?" I ask.

"Soon," she answers as if that has helped me at all.

I huff and shake my husband. "Wake up Richard." He fumbles awake.

"Huh, Emily?" he says sleepily.

 "That's right dear."

 "Where are we?"

 "We are at the hospital, Lorelai just had a baby."

"Lorelai?"

"Yes dear. A little girl." I can tell he's still dazed with sleep, as he gives me a slightly confused look.

"We have things to do, Richard. I need you to go home and call your office. Tell them you're taking today and tomorrow off. Then get me a change of clothes and bring them back here. I am going to stay here and make the necessary phone calls. Christopher, your mother, my mother, and Hope, you know?"

 "Yes, Emily," he replies.

I give him a tiny smile before kissing his cheek before rushing off to do what needs to be done.

After haggling the nurse to let me use the front desk phone, she finally gives in. The first person to call was Trix. I was prepared for her attitude and that she would be unkindly towards me.

"Hello Trix? It's Emily."

"Oh...hello." She even sounds annoyed.

"I just wanted to let you know that Lorelai just gave birth. It's a girl, she's adorable," I say meekly. "Well that's wonderful...let me notify the press that a teenager girl just gave birth!" she says coldly. Trix was never pleased with Lorelai actions, and thought she was far too young to have a boyfriend or to even have relations with a boy.

"Trix! There is no need to be so cold! This should be a wonderful for all of us. I'm a grandmother! And you are a great-grandmother. You should be proud!" I say rather loudly, making my point clear.

"I never said I wasn't proud. I just think that now, at 16, she shouldn't be having a baby, she should be preparing for college."

"Well she'll go to college; it just might be a little harder and take a little longer. She'll be fine," I say trying to defend Lorelai, knowing she could herself, but I decided to take things into my own hands.

"That isn't good enough!"

"Well it's good enough for us!" I sigh. I hated to fight, especially in public. "I must go, I have thousand other calls to make. We will see you soon." I hang up the phone. I collect myself as I dial my mother for another hopefully more pleasant conversation.

Another maid answers and I ask to speak to Mother. She comes to the phone a few minutes later.

"Hello Mom."

"Hello Emily."

"I just want to say we are at the hospital, Lorelai had the baby."

"Is that so? Is everything okay?" she asks sounding rather upset and disappointed.

"Yes she and the baby are perfectly fine."

"Sounds lovely. And how is Rosalie?"

"She still hasn't woken up yet. The doctors say anytime now!"

"Well if you need me I'm here," she says in a rare, loving voice.

"I'll always need you. But I have to call Hope and tell her the news!"

"Very well dear. I love you. Goodbye"

"Love you too." I hang up once again and begin to dial Hope's number. I know at least she will be happy to hear the news.

"Bonsoir, Madam Van Wilder's office," a French woman says answering the phone.

"Ah yes. This is Emily Gilmore, I'm Hope's sister; I need to speak to her. It's urgent."

"One moment please."

I wait as a soft song comes on the other end before it abruptly stops. "Emily? Is everything alright?" Hope answers panicky.

"Yes everything is fine. I just called to let you know that I am a grandmother."

"Oh Emily!" she exclaims. "Congratulations. That is amazing news."

"Yes it is!"

"I can't wait to see her and the baby."

"I know I'm anxious myself, we have to wait until they get her cleaned up."

"Well call me later and tell me what she looks like."

"I will! Bye."

"Bye."

After calling everyone I deemed important, it was time to call Christopher. I wasn't so excited about this call. I thought that he should have been here for this. But he's Christopher, and I doubt Lorelai even called him. But if she did then Christopher should know better, then to leave Lorelai and his daughter hanging like this, especially if he is planning on marrying her… Well it may be worse to keep him hanging. So I finally dial his number.

"Hayden residence," says another maid.

"Christopher Hayden, please."

"One moment," she tells me.

"Hello?" he answers, sounding like he had just woken up.

"Sorry to wake you, Christopher. This is Emily Gilmore."

"Emily?"

"Yes, I call to tell you that you have a daughter. She was born this evening and I thought you should know."

"What?" he asks sounding sort of out of it.

"Lorelai has just given birth to your daughter!" I say my short temper flaring.

"Oh my god!" he says perking up. "Umm. Let me get dressed. I'll be right there."

"Very well." I hang up the phone and return to the waiting room. The doctor comes over to me.

"You are able to see your daughter now."

"Thank you," I say. He leads me into her new room. I open the door silently. Lorelai is awake, but drowsy. She smiles and looks so frazzled.

"Hey Mom," she says quietly.

"Hello Lorelai."

"You never said it was going to hurt that badly!" she mumbles.

"I'm sorry. But you did a wonderful job."

"Thank you. If you want you can hold her." She takes the baby girl from the bassinet, and places her into my arms. Tears form as I watch this tiny baby open her eyes but I don't let them fall. The nurse enters, trying not to disturb us.

"I'm sorry you guys, but it's time to take the baby back."

"Oh very well," I hand over my granddaughter to the nurse, then turning my attention to Lorelai. "So have you thought of any names?"

"I think I'm going to name her after me."

"You? But why?"

"Because if fathers can name their sons after themselves, then why not mothers."

"Alright, It's your choice," I say, not wanting to cause a problem. I look my daughter, I realize how different she looks. She has a more mature look to her. "I'm going to see if your father's back. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you. But maybe in a little bit."

"Okay then. Be back soon." I leave her room and head down the hall to see if Richard is back with some clothes. I see him waiting and reading a newspaper. "Hello dear."

"Hello. How is she?"

"She's still a little out of it from the Demerol. But she is well. And not to mention Lorelai is so cute."

Richard looks at me confused. "Yes I know she is, she's always been."

"No, I mean your granddaughter, your daughter wanted to name her after herself."

"Oh...okay then." He smiles. I think the name didn't bother him. She was named after his mother, so it wasn't a bad thing. "What do you say we get something to drink? Maybe relax and talk."

"I'd love to." I smile as he takes my hand and we walk to the cafe. I get hot tea and Richard grabs himself a bottle of water.

"Did you see her?" he asks as we sit down.

"Yes, I did. She was beautiful. She looks just like Lorelai."

"Really?"

"Yes, big bright blue eyes and a dark head of hair."

"She's a Gilmore."

"She certainly is. You should see her."

Richard smiles at me. We pay for what we bought and make our way over to the nursery. I point her out for Richard and we watch as she squirms in the swaddles. Richard looks proud. This little girl is the one good thing that came out of this situation.

"Lorelai, the third!" he pronounces formally.

"Sounds like a princess," I laugh.

"Well she is isn't she? Simply brilliant."

"Yes, dear."

I look around and see Lorelai and Christopher. "Can we have a minute?" she asks.

I nod. "We'll be down stairs; we are going to see Rose," I tell her.

She returns the nod and Richard and I find an elevator. When we get to the fourth floor Richard leaves me to find a bathroom and I make my way to Rosie's room. I go to open the door but the nurse at the front desk stops me.

"Mrs. Gilmore," she starts, "I need to speak with you." My heart falls and my hand leaves the door. I fear for the worst. I take a couple steps toward her.

"Yes?"

"It's about Rose," she says. "Maybe you should sit down. We tried to call you but your maid said you weren't home."

"What happened?" I ask.

"She woke up!" I hear her words but they don't register with my brain.

"What?"

"She's been awake for several hours now but she doesn't remember the accident at all."

I immediately jump up as the woman continues to talk and hurry to Rosalie's room and open the door. She is sitting up in her bed. There is no tube in her mouth. She looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes I have missed seeing so much. My heart jumps wildly. I don't know what to say. Her expression is blank. This is almost too much to believe. "Rose?" I whisper.

**Review**


	22. Because of Him

**A/N: Here you are. Chapter 22. I hope you guys enoys this. :) please Review.**

The Other Gilmore Girl

"**Nieces are the children that we borrow, ****Intending not to raise but merely love,**** Ever watchful from our open window, ****Caring deeply at a slight remove.**** Everywhere you go, my love will follow,**** Still part of you wherever you may live."**

 I see Mom at the door and smile at her. She looks like she doesn't know what to do or say but the feeling is mutual.

"Rose," she whispers disbelievingly. She looks like she wants to cry but I really hope she doesn't. Seeing Emily cry would be like catching a glimpse of Santa Clause as he slides up your chimney. It just doesn't happen.

"Mom," I start.

She walks toward me and looks at me for a long time before she sits down. "How are you feeling Rose?"

"I wish everyone would stop asking me how I feel. I just wish I could come home."

"I know dear, so do I," she sighs.

"When will I be able to go?" I ask.

"The doctor says that he needs to see some improvement before you can go home."

"But isn't the fact that I woke up enough of an improvement?"

"Yes dear. But I think you need to get you mind right before you leave. Remember what happened."

"But I remember stuff! Lorelai is my sister! You and Richard are my parents! I'm 15 years old. What else is there to know? God, haven't I already missed enough of my life?" I yell irritated. I hate to be trapped. I just want to lie in my own bed, go and have dinner with my family. "I hate it here!" I scream, as I bury my head in between my knees, and cry. I feel my Mother's hand run across my back.

"Shh...Everything will get better," she soothes. I try to believe her but the truth is I don't. I can't even remember how I got in the hospital in the first place. This is the scariest thing ever.

"Honey I'm going to go chat with your doctor. I'll be outside the door if you need me." My mother exits my room.

Before she shuts the door I want to yell and tell her I need her now. But instead I cry. My emotions seem to be at more of a high range. My best guess is because of the medication. I take a few deep breaths in and out, trying to remain calm, but I can't, so I continue to cry until I drift off to sleep.

_I stumble trying to get away and make it to my father's study. He comes out of nowhere grabs me and pushes me through the door and onto the ground. I look up at his static like green eyes. As he paces I hear the front door open. "Mom," I struggle to scream but no sound comes out._

_He lunges at me, "Quiet, you. Why Rose? Why can't you just do what I tell you to?" he asks with tears in his eyes._

"_Mom!!" I call again inaudible._

"_I said 'shut up' dammit," Reese yells hovering over me. He climbs on top of me and put his hands around my neck. "I said shut up!" he repeats._

_I can't breathe. I can't think. I can't talk. My head feels like an inflating balloon building with pressure and ready to pop at any moment yet he continues to squeeze my neck tighter picking my head up off the floor and then slamming it back down again._

I wake up with a jolt and scream for my mom. "Mom!"

She runs into my room, and rushes over and once again starts to whisper reassuring things into my ear, as she rubs my back. I want to ask questions, but I'm afraid to. I just want to get everything off my chest.

"Mom?" I ask as I start to calm down.

"Yes dear?"

"Is Reese the reason I'm in here?"

"Yes," she flat out tells me.

"What did you do?" I ask in disbelief.

"I found you."

"And he was choking me! You threw him off of me!" I sigh realizing the event. "I can remember!"

The overwhelming memory causes a shortness of breath. I begin to hyperventilate. Unable to catch my breath Mom tells me to calm down but I can't. He tried to kill me. I trusted him with everything I had and he almost killed me. This is all because of him. Mom leaves to get doctors and two of them rush in. I freak out as they try and hold me down. "No!" I scream. "Get off." I struggle against the men who are much stronger than me. "Mommy," I call for Emily. A nurse runs in with a syringe. "Oh god. Mom!" I scream louder begging for her to make them stop. The nurse slips the needle into my skin and I continue to fight until I can't anymore. "Mom…" My voice drifts to nothing as I leave consciousness.

It's nighttime but I don't want to go back to sleep. I can't help it. I just don't want to. I look out the window because the blinds are open and all you can see is the snow falling peacefully on the ground even though the snow came early this year it's wonderful to look at. My attention is diverted from the window to the door, which is opening. I panic a little bit not knowing who is on the other side. It's pushed open and my eyes lock on my sister. She is being wheeled into my room by a tall blonde guy in scrubs. She smiles at me and I can see that she is carrying something in her arms. My heart leaps.

"So, the rumors are true," she says. "I've got my sister back."

I don't know what to say to her. She looks up behind her at the guy who wheeled her in.

"Thanks, for helping me break the rules, John," she says to him with a small smile.

"No problem, just don't forget to call me when you get your figure back," he replies.

"Oh definitely," she lies as he walks away.

"Hello." I say shyly as if we are meeting after what seems like years.

"Hey Sis...or should I say Aunt?"

"Is that my niece?" I ask.

She nods. "Wanna hold her?" Lorelai asks me. I don't say anything. "Come on its easy just make sure you hold up her head."

"No I shouldn't. I think I'm too weak to hold her."

"Oh come on Rosie! I'll help you." She gets up from her wheelchair slowly, handing me the pink bundle of joy. "See. That wasn't so hard was it?"

"No. She's so cute," I say amazed at the little one in my arms. "Did you pick a name?"

"Yep, Lorelai."

"But that's your name. Why, after you?" I ask confused.

"Because I'm the mom, and I wanted to name her Lorelai. Besides if fathers can name their children after themselves, then why can't mothers?" Lorelai explains in a huff. I can tell she's given this speech before, probably more than once.

I just laugh. It must be the pain medication she on, she seems more crazy today than usual. "Won't that be confusing?"

"No. When do I ever call myself?"

"True. So that's that! You are Lorelai Gilmore little one," I say as the baby coos. "I think she likes it. Or wait is she a Gilmore? Or is she a Hayden?"

"Um she's a Gilmore." Lorelai smiles, "You know, she kind of looks like you," Lorelai says.

"Nah, she takes after her Mother way more?" I say in return. "Or does she look like Chris?" I ask turning my head to get a better look.

"I don't think so," Lorelai says. "Not yet at least. For now she is a total Gilmore Girl."

"Hear hear!" I laugh. "You can't seriously call her Lorelai. She needs a nickname."

"A nickname?"

"Yeah, you know. Rosalie…Rosie. Lorelai….Lorie," I elaborate.

"Rosie and Lorie," she repeats. She pauses for a minute. "I've got it! How about Rory? Rosie and Lorie combined."

"Rory Gilmore. It's got a ring to it!" I say. "What do you think...is your name Rory?" I say in a baby voice.

The baby looks up at me. "She definitely has your eye's Lorelai," I say.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do."

I scoot over and she climbs into bed with me. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"This is for you," she says showing me a book that she seems to have pulled out of nowhere.

"What is it?" I wonder out loud.

"A journal," she says. "Letters I guess. Written to you. I wrote to you every day. I couldn't stand not talking to you."

"Really?" I ask handing over the baby for the book. She trades. The baby gurgles and she shushes and rocks her. I watch her cradle her daughter. It looks so natural like that baby was meant to be in her arms. It makes me smile. It makes me forget. I kiss my niece before looking back down and opening the journal.

**It's green button time! :)**


	23. Bringing Home Baby

The Other Gilmore Girl

**You must take personal responsibility. You cannot change the circumstances, the seasons, or the wind, but you can change yourself. That is something you have charge of."-Jim Rohn**

Two days in the hospital and we finally get to go home. Unfortunately Rosie has to stay there for a few more days. We did get in a little trouble for taking the baby from the nursery in the middle of the night but it was worth it. I am glad Rose met Rory - even if it was just for a little while. My father comes into my room and picks up my bag as my mother comes in behind him. Rory and I are forced into yet another wheelchair. Mom walks beside it as the nurse wheels us out of the room.

"Would you like to say good bye to your sister?" Mom asks.

"Yes," I say immediately.

"I'll take it from here, thank you," Mom says dismissing the nurse.

She wheels us downstairs and into Rose's room. Rosie is seated at the windowsill again staring blankly at the world outside. I smile as she looks at me. I hate to leave her here for two whole days.

"Hey Sissy," I sing.

"We are leaving Rosalie," Mom says immediately. "We came down to say goodbye."

"Oh okay," she responds sadly. I didn't want to leave but I had to, or else my mother would turn Rory into a high-class royalty. "Will you take my journal home and put it in my nightstand?" she asks me.

"Sure thing. I love you, Rose. I'll call you tonight."

"Love you too. See you in two days."

"Can't wait," I say before I exit her room. "Bye," It sounds so sad. Mom wheels Rory and me to the car, and we head home. Rory, Mom, and I take the car with the driver and Dad drives Mom's car.

We arrive home. It seems bigger, scarier, and much more intimidating. I know that this isn't at all where I want to raise my daughter.

Rory sleeps a lot and when she isn't sleeping she is eating or digesting and that doesn't seem like much, but to me she is the most entertaining baby in the entire world. I could spend my whole life just looking at her. Rose was right. She does have my eyes but even though I didn't admit it at the time, I think she looks like Chris enough to make me think of him every time I look down at her little face. I think about calling him asking him to come over and watch this miracle unfold with me, but I don't. He should want it and one day he will. I just hope that day doesn't come too late.

She doesn't sleep on a normal schedule but she is a newborn so it's completely understandable. The first night around eight, I lay her in her crib gently and make sure that she is sound asleep before I crawl into my own bed. She is only a few days old and already wearing me out. I think to myself how much fun sleep seems before cutting off my lamp beside my bed and laying my head on my pillow. However, it seems that as soon as I have the chance to close my eyes cries are erupting throughout my bedroom. I open my eyes. The clock beside my bed reads 10:13. I groan, turn on the lamp, climb out of bed and stumble over to Rory's crib. Trying to wake myself up with every step.

"Shhh," I soothe in a whisper. I pick her up and cradle her. "What's the matter?"

I cover my bases, unsure of why she is crying. I change her, feed her, burp her, then I just hold her. She is quiet by then but shows no signs of wanting to go back to sleep. "Please go back to sleep for Mommy," I beg as I continue to rock her and lean my head back on the rocking chair. A few seconds pass and I realize that I'm letting myself fall asleep and jerk my eyes open. I look down to see her fast asleep. Amazing. Without disturbing her I set her back down into the crib. "Let's try this again," I whisper as I turn off the bedside lamp and collapse into my bed. I drift off the moment my head hits the pillow but it doesn't last long. I am awakened again. The clock says 1:55 this time. "Oh my god," I mumble into my pillow and then flick the lamp back on. My vision doesn't want to focus so everything around me is blurry. I rub my eyes so that I can see and walk over to her crib. Her blue eyes are brimmed with tears. "Oh, Rory," I say before picking her up, the crying stops as soon as she in my arms. I go through the change baby, feed baby, burp baby, thing again, and then we go and sit on my bed. Once she is re-swaddled she looks up at me and yawns. "Oh you think you're tired?" I ask her.

She snuggles her face into my shirt and closes her eyes. I rub the back of my finger against the top of her soft head. "It's okay. You go on to sleep," I tell her. "I'm not going anywhere."

After I put her down again we only get up two more times.

After she falls asleep for the last time around 5 in the morning I give up on going back to bed. I am completely exhausted but if I don't take a quick shower now I may not get one. The warm water is enough to wake me up fully. I get out and get dressed before her tiny 'I'm awake sounds' come in to play.

"Good Morning Munchkin," I say cheerfully standing over her crib. "Did you sleep well?" I rub my finger against her cheek and she puckers her mouth. "Alright, I guess that means you want to eat."

She eats slowly, keeping me from getting my own breakfast. After about half an hour I change her diaper and her clothes into something warm before wrapping her in a blanket and then we go down stairs. Her head is against my shoulder and I can feel her breath on my neck.

"You're up early," Mom comments as we sit down at the table.

"Yeah," I agree with her.

"Melina, please bring my daughter her breakfast and make sure it's warm." She gets up from the table. "Here Lorelai, give me the baby while you eat."

"It's okay. I got her," I protest.

"I'm not going to eat her, Lorelai. I am simply going to hold her while you have your breakfast. I promise I don't have leprosy and I am certainly not carrying the plague," Emily rambles.

"Alright, alright," I say giving in and handing Mom Rory.

"Honestly, as if I've never held a baby before!" She rants on. "Come on precious." They leave the room and a maid brings me my breakfast.

"Thank you," I mutter. She starts to leave. "Oh wait, Melina."

"Yes Miss Gilmore?"

"Can I have a cup of coffee, please?" I ask quickly.

"Right away Miss Gilmore." They wouldn't give me coffee in the hospital. I asked nicely, yelled loudly, and even begged but those nurses were ruthless. Maybe they took lessons from Mom. The maid brings me a cup and it's hot and wonderful. I take a sip before I remember I forgot to call Rose last night. "Shit!" I say out loud.

"Lorelai! What has gotten into you?" my mother asks as I run past her into my room and grab the phone.

"Pick up...pick up...pick up!" I say to myself as I wait impatiently. "Hello?"

"Lorelai?"

"Sorry I forgot to call. I was up all night with Rory."

"It's fine. So how is she?"

"She's the greatest thing in the world. Except for the whole waking up every 2 hours thing."

"Sorry to hear. I can't wait to come home and actually see her again."

"Me too. She's going to love her Aunt Rose." I smile as I think of Rory getting spoiled by Rosie.

"So what time are Mom and Dad picking me up tomorrow?" Rose asks.

"They said around dinner time. That way you can eat with us. If you're feeling up to it."

"Sounds great. Well I should get packing. Love you sis! Give Rory a kiss for me."

"Will do, Bye." I hang up the phone and head out into the hallway where my mother is holding Rory, waiting for me to get done. "What?"

"You don't just run off like that."

"I was in my room for two minutes!"

"Lorelai, everything is not about you and what you want to do."

"What? I can't call my own sister."

"Not when you have other responsibilities! You have a child now! You must watch her!"

"You said you were watching her."

"Yes while you were eating. You weren't eating... you were on the phone."

"With Rose, for less than two minutes!" I yell. I don't even know why I was fighting with my mom. It could just be that my hormones were still wild. "You are the one who wanted so desperately to hold her."

"Don't you dare take that tone with me young lady! I am still your mother and as long as you live in this house you will respect that."

"Mother!" I say in frustration. We give each other the stare down of a life time. "Fine, give her here," I demand. She continues to look at me. "Mom, give me my baby, right now!" I say raising my voice. That's the problem with Emily. I open my mouth. It moves. Words come out but she doesn't hear me. She never hears me. I could say anything and all she would hear is blah blah blah ginger. "Mom!" I yell once more. Rory begins to cry. Emily finally gives in because she knows she wants me.

As she places Rory into my arms, she relaxes and I walk back into my room and close the door giving both my Mother and myself time to cool off.

I finally lay Rory down for nap, after she is again fed and changed. I decide to check up on Rose since I have the chance before Rory wakes up again.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Lorie!" she says excitedly.

"Wow, you seem chipper."

"Yep! Just can't wait in less than 24 hours I'll be home."

"I know maybe you coming home will change things around here a bit," I sigh thinking of the incident that just occurred a couple hours ago.

"Uh oh! What happen now?"

"Oh the usual, Emily and I are fighting."

"Over what?"

"She was holding Rory for me while I was eating..."

"Go on."

"That's when I realized I forgot about calling you. So I run upstairs and call you. Then when I get done, I go to head back downstairs. We start to yell and scream..."

"Why?"

"She says that I have other responsibilities and I should watch Rory and not be on the phone."

"But you were on the phone with me!"

"I know!" I continue. "So anyway now I'm in my room with Rory, whom I had to pretty much pry away from Mom with a crow bar."

"I think you should go for a walk. Take a break. Get away from the house."

"Your right. I'm going out to take Rory for a walk. Thanks sis!"

"Anytime. Have fun!"

"Bye!"

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and wait awhile to wake up Rory I don't want to disturb her, besides she is going to be crying any minute now. As I get ready and wait I get the stroller set up and when Rory wakes up I put her coat on her, put her in the stroller and cover her with a blanket. I tiptoe, not wanting Emily to catch me and ask a million questions. As I make it safely out of the house I push through the chilly air noticing the colors of the trees and how everything seemed to change. As I walk down the street I see neighbors who just stare at me. I just smile and try to avoid them and their rude glances. I was tempted to stop by Chris' but I was unsure.

Rory looked around curiously at the world as much as she could. I smile at her. "Mommy didn't mean to scare you by yelling earlier. You know that, right?" She doesn't look at me. "Good. You know. Grandma doesn't understand me. She'll never accept me for who I am. I'm not going to put you through that. I am going to get us out of here. Far, far away." She looks up at me. "I know you're thinking, how on earth do you plan to do that, Mom?" I laugh. "I'll figure it out. I know that's a comforting thought but it's true. You just wait and see."

I decide it's my best bet to just go to Christopher's house without calling. If I call that will just give him the time to lie and say he has plans or whatever stupid bullshit he comes up with. I know that's he's Rory's father, but he only visited in the hospital once and he never called, not to check on his daughter let alone his girlfriend. If that's what I still am to him. I don't even know anymore. Things change when you have a kid.

I walk up to the doorstep. I sigh and look at Rory who is just looking around. The maid opens the door I smile but quickly it fades, I thought it was Chris. "Hello. Is Christopher home?"

"Yes Ma'am. Come in."

"Thank you." I smile as I push the stroller out of everyone's way. I pick up Rory who gurgles as I perch her up on my shoulder. "We are going to see Dada!" I say in my best baby voice. Baby talk is so much fun.

The maid returns quickly. "He will be here in a moment. While you wait would you like something to drink?"

"Water is fine. Thank you."

She exits and brings me a glass of water. I take a few sips before going into the living room to sit down. Chris comes down and smiles. "Hey," he says nervously.

"Hey!" I say. His eyes are on my shirt. I have gone up complete cup size since I got pregnant and he has definitely noticed. "Chris!" I say trying to regain his attention. He looks up and sits down beside me before looking down at Rory.

"Hey there little girl," he says taking Rory's hand and shaking it.

"So how are you?" I ask.

"Good and how are you holding up?" he returns.

"I'm alright but this little cutie is a definite handful," I say. "She is up just about every two hours."

"Do you mind if I hold her?"

"She's yours too you know," I say a little irritated. I hand her to Chris. Rory just stares at him, unsure of who he is.

"That's Daddy Rory." She turns to the sound of my voice. I get up from my seat to kneel down next to Chris so that she can see me, trying to hold her up on Chris' lap. She wiggles and watches as I smile, and I notice Chris is watching me too. I see him lean in and don't bother to stop him. As I feel him lips touch mine, my stomach fills with butterflies. We haven't been close since long before Rory was born, maybe even since she was conceived. He begins to deepen the kiss. I follow a step ahead of him. I missed this. A lot. I missed him. Just as think it's going too far, I hear a clearing of the throat. I look behind me to see Francine in the doorway, her arms are crossed and a disappointed look is plastered on her face. I just smile as all the blood rushes to my face and hurry to my feet, taking Rory into my arms and setting her back into the stroller.

"Well I should go." I bow my head and push the stroller out the door neither of them try and stop me. On the way home I have time to think. I think of Chris, Chris and I, our relationship, and especially Rory. As I enter the house I wait for the sound of my mother yelling but I make it all the way into the house and hear nothing. I take a glance in the living room and there she is reading a book.

"Hey Mom," I start.

"Hello," she says not bothering looking up from the book.

"I think I'm going to go Chris' and then for a walk with Rory." I say thinking she would yell at me and say that is where I came from. But nothing. She just nods and continues to make herself busy.

I take Rory back to my room and change her and feed her…again. She is already getting sleepy-eyed and she falls asleep while nursing so I lay her down in her crib. That gives me time to get ready for dinner.

I join my Mother and Father for dinner and Rory sleeps through my absence. I return upstairs and get ready for bed. It's barely 8:30 when I lay down but I am again exhausted. I try to sleep but end up getting up with Rory just as many times as I did last night but we make it to another day.

"Aunt Rosie is coming home today," I tell her.

She gurgles, which is her six day old form of excitement. It makes me laugh.

Mom and Dad go together to pick up Rose. This means leaving Rory and I alone which is okay by me. She is asleep when they get home. I hear the door close down stairs and dart from my bed leaving the door open so I can hear Rory if she stirs. I find myself dashing down the stairs while Rose is running up. We embrace in the middle of the staircase and hold on to each other for a really long time.

"That was the worst six months of my entire life," I whisper.

She laughs a little. "Mine too."

I grab her hand and we both go up the stairs parting ways in the hall. She goes into her room and I go into mine, to wait for her, knowing that she needs a few minutes to herself and that she'll come in here when she's ready.

Moments later she arrives. I just can't stop smiling. We hug each other again as we pull apart, we both see each other's tears. We just giggle and wipe them away.

"It's been forever!" I sigh as I throw myself onto my bed.

"Tell me about it!" She does the same.

"So are you excited...you have no idea how much different it is with you not around."

"What is it like?"

"Louder for one. If Mom and I aren't yelling then it's Rory crying."

"Rory!!!" She jumps from my bed and runs to the crib. She stares blankly at the baby, I watch over her shoulder. "She's beautiful."

"Yes she is." I smile.

"Can I hold her?" She gets excited as if she's getting a new toy or something.

"Sure." I pick her up and soothe her before handing her to Rose.

"Hi Rory...Hi...I'm your Auntie Rose," Rose says in her baby voice.

Rory's eye lit up and she stares into Rose's orbs.

"She likes you," I say as I watch the two of them bond.

"Awww," Rose says in amazement. "Gosh Lorie! Things have changed."

"I know. But for the good." I nod and smile. "Right?"

"Right." She gently rocks Rory who falls asleep in her arms. After she conks out Rose gives her to me, and I put her back in her crib. Dinner was almost ready and we still weren't dressed. I quickly throw on a pair of slacks and a nice top. Then I changed Rory and got her into the jumper I made for her so she has something warm to sleep in. I meet Rose at the foot of the stairs. I see Rose changed into a skirt and long sleeve sweater, which covered the IV bruises nicely. We down the stairs hand in hand and take our normal seats in the living room.

We go about drinks and dinner as if Rose never left. I thought it was a good thing.

 Halfway through dinner the conversation turns to a most unpleasant venue.

"Lorelai, I was thinking that tomorrow we can begin planning your wedding," Emily says.

I almost choke. "What?"

"Your wedding," she repeats.

I look down at my plate trying to find the perfect words. I am beginning to rethink my decision. Maybe marrying Chris would be easier than telling them that I won't. No, I was right to tell him no. Maybe they'll see that. Maybe they'll understand. Wishful thinking….right?

"We can't," I mumble.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Because I'm not getting married," I reply quickly hoping maybe she won't catch it.

"Excuse me?" she asks in a drawn back tone.

"Mom, I can't marry him."

"You had sex with him!" she practically yells.

"I know," I say meekly.

"You had his baby."

"I know!"

"But it would just be too inconvenient to do what's best for your daughter and marry her father," she snarls angrily. My father also looks mad.

"It's not that at all," I say in my own defense.

"Oh really, what is it then?" my father says jumping in.

"I am sure something vague is forthcoming," Mom interjects before I can answer.

So much for wishful thinking, "I am sixteen years old," I remind them sternly.

"I know," Mom says. "I was there."

"We can't get married at sixteen."

"You shouldn't have had a child at sixteen either but that didn't stop you."

"Mom!"

"She is absolutely right Lorelai, you have an obligation to Rory. A child needs a mother and a father," Dad says.

"I will always be her mother and her Chris will always be her father. She has parents and a ring on my finger isn't going to change that," I try desperately to explain.

"Think about what's best for Rory," Mom says.

"I am thinking about Rory!" I raise my voice almost to a yell.

"Christopher is ready to go along with the plan we laid out why aren't you?" Dad asks.

"Because I…erg!" Again no one is listening to me. "I am not going to marry him and that's final so deal with it!" I find myself all out yelling at them.

I look at Rose who refuses to look up from her plate as she picks through her food. I feel bad. I didn't mean for all of this to explode tonight, her first night home in so many months. I hear Rory upstairs. "Excuse me," I say fiercely as I leave the dinner table and hurry upstairs to my daughter.

I don't return downstairs to finish dinner. It isn't like I am wanted there anyway. I lay Rory back down, and I too decide to call it another early night. I turn off the light and snuggle into my bed. Tears touch my pillow, "I wish just they would understand," I whisper to myself. Then I drift off into a soft slumber.


	24. Stressed

**A/N: See I haven't forgotten. Here is chapter 24. We are so close to 100 reviews. I am now going to bribe you all. The 101****st**** reviewer gets a wish for a future chapter. :) Enjoy, Read, and Review.**

The Other Gilmore Girl

"**Stress is nothing more than a socially acceptable form of mental illness." ~Richard Carlson**

I feel like I am going to lose my mind. My two teenage daughters and 2 month old granddaughter are nothing compared to the headache unleashed in my house at this very moment.

"Emily," I hear. Not again. I don't even know whose voice is calling me this time. I hurry up the stairs. My mother is standing in the hallway, as if she is waiting for me.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Emily, does your maid know how to make a bed?"

"What do you mean?" I ask not having the time or the patience to deal with her games.

"Your maid, is she competent enough to make a bed?" Of course not I hire chimps, who don't know anything, for my own amusement. What kind of question is that?

"What's the problem, Mom?"

"I went to take my afternoon nap and that bed was not made to the specifications of my request."

"Alright Mom, I'll take care of it," I say exhausted.

After I remake Mom's bed and fire my maid, sadly, because I actually liked her, I go and make sure that all the plans for Rory's christening this weekend are final and taken care of. At 6:45 my daughters and my mother emerge from their rooms for dinner. We sit in the living room with Richard until 7. The cook comes in to tell us that dinner is ready but there is still no sign of Trix. She and my mother are both staying with us until after Rory's christening. I don't know why. They both have homes here in Hartford. Perhaps they just want to see how far I can be pushed before jumping overboard.

"Richard?" I ask politely.

"Yes Emily," he responds.

"Do you know what time your mother will be joining us?"

"No, Emily, I do not."

"Alright," I say with a smile. "I'll go check." I stand and walk up the stairs only looking back once. Lorelai sits on the far end of the couch and Rose sits on the other end reading a book. My mother sips her drink and Richard is in his chair making small talk with her. I sigh and continue up the stairs and to my mother in laws room. I knock twice before speaking. "Mom, we are ready for dinner, will you be joining us?"

"I suppose so. I just wasn't sure if your cook would be ready on time," Trix says harshly after opening the door. I just smile trying to not to let anything bother me. I wait and allow that horrid old woman to go in front of me. After taking our seats the cook brings in our plates. The meal is pot roast, at Trix's request, one of Richard's favorites.

"So how are you Lorelai?" My mother asks my daughter.

"Very well Grandma, and you?" she asks politely. She is trying to please her grandmother. I guess because she knew if she didn't I would be after her in a second.

"I am well," For a second I think that will be the end of it but then life would just be too easy. "How are you adjusting to Rory? I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you on how you're handling teenage motherhood," Mom says changing her tone and the subject.

By the way she smiles, you can't really tell if she means anything by her words but I know her all too well, and she definitely meant something. Lorelai can tell too, I can see it in her face that she is trying to talk herself out of saying something she'll regret later.

"Well, Grandma," Lorelai starts with a slight attitude. "Being a mother is hard for anyone. I am sure you already know that," she glances at me, "but I love Rory! I wouldn't trade her for anything. So I'd say I am adjusting just fine."

Here we go. Just when I think that the all I have to do is get through dinner something like this happens.

"That's lovely," Mom starts. "But, just think what you could have done had you not ruined your life." She smiles wider as if that makes her words okay.

I look up at Richard who is staring down at his plate not wanting to hear this argument again. I can't tell if Lorelai is going to retaliate or stay down gracefully.

"Victoria is absolutely right," Trix says killing the short lived silence before Lorelai has the chance and then she looks to me. "You should have prevented this from happening," she snaps.

"Me?" I ask briefly thrown off and wondering how in the world I got dragged into this.

"Yes Emily, you are her mother," Mom says backing up Trix. I almost can't believe this is happening…again, but then I consider the source. As if I haven't already been publicly humiliated enough, no, now I am going to be privately chastised in my own home.

The conversation is turned back to Lorelai. "And what of the child's father is he not going to make you an honest woman?" Trix questions.

Lorelai sighs and then drops her fork preparing for the battle. "I am not going to marry him. We are too young. It'll never work!" she tells them strongly, in quite the same defiant way she told her father and me.

Trix's face becomes a look of shock that almost mimics my mother's. I hate to admit that it's slightly amusing. Rory's cries dismiss Lorelai from the argument. She smiles thankful to her daughter and mutters a quick, "excuse me," before leaving the table.

We continue with dinner but again Lorelai doesn't return. She feels threatened. Mom talks to Rose about school and friends and tells her that she'll have to come visit her in New Hampshire over the summer. I know that my mother plays favorites with my children. She has never made any secret about it. She always treated Rose with more affection, gave her more attention. Lorelai never made noise about it though. When dinner is over I go upstairs to check on Lorelai.

"Lorelai," I call knocking on her door. I hear slow shuffles to the door. My daughter opens it slowly. She's holding the baby. Rory has her head laid against Lorelai's chest and her tiny hand is curled around the charm attached to Lorelai's necklace but her eyes are closed.

I almost don't know what to say. She looks fine, absolutely unaffected by anything her grandmothers said to her. "Mom?" she asks.

I quickly make something up in my head. "Do you have everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Sure," she says apathetically.

"Sure, is not an answer Lorelai, either you have everything ready or you don't," I explain. Rory opens her little eyes but doesn't stir or even move. It's hard to believe that she is two and a half months old already. I can tell that she will amazingly bright. When someone other than her mother holds her she follows Lorelai's voice all over the room and cries if she isn't in the room at all. Lorelai never cried. She was a happy baby, content with anyone. She didn't need me then either. "Well do you have everything ready?" I ask again.

"Yes Mother," she answers, "Everything ready for your precious party."

"Really Lorelai, you'd think this was my daughter's christening for the amount off concern you've shown for it."

Lorelai shrugs and I can tell that she couldn't care less. I sigh, "Would you like me to bring you something up?"

"For what?"

"You didn't finish dinner."

She laughs stiffly. "I know."

"Would you like me to send something up for you?" I ask again. "I am tired of repeating myself young lady."

"No, Mother I don't want anything. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Is that all you wanted?" she snaps.

"Yes," I say quietly. "I suppose it is."

"Good." She closes the door and turns on her radio.

Everyone is in bed by 9:30. Richard is still reading when I am ready to turn the light off. "Richard, can we please go to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Oh alright, Emily." He closes the book, sets it on the night stand and pulls the covers up over him. I, in turn, cut off the lamp beside me.

The sun shining through the large windows wakes me up. I immediately get up, and rush to get ready. Today is the big day. It's going to hectic and stressful. I'm sure I'll have to fire at least five people tonight. Good service these days is so hard to find. After getting dressed, I head downstairs. I notice that the room still needs to be set up with tables for the after party. I quickly make a set list of things that need to be done checking off each one as I go through the morning. The catering company called? Check. The tables set up, cloths on them? Check. A menu of platter passed around? Check. I am set so far. Just need to make sure everything is set with Lorelai and Rory.

I glance at the clock every so often, checking the time to make sure I'm on track. The clock reads 8:00. I walk up the stairs and wake everyone up. First I go to my mother and Trix. I then head to Rose's room. As I open the door, I see she is already up and dressed.

"Good Morning honey."

"Morning."

"I see you're ready." I smile politely admiring her timeliness.

"Yes. Is breakfast ready?"

"Almost I just let the cook know."

"Oh alright," she says taking a seat on her bed.

I exit the room and head across the hall to Lorelai's bedroom. "Lorelai! Lorelai!" I say quietly, knocking on the door. I don't hear anything. I enter to find her sound asleep.

"Lorelai!" I say loud enough for her to hear me, but not loud enough to wake Rory.

"Huh? What!" she groans.

"Time to get up and get ready. We have to leave at 1 o'clock."

"But it's 8!" she complains looking at the alarm clock.

"Yes but we need to eat and still get ready for the after party. Come on get dressed! And put your hair up, it looks like a complete mess!" I say looking at her long, brown, untamed, wild, curly hair. The least she could do was run a brush through it. But that's Lorelai for you.

"Ugh!" she sighs and finally gets up.

I head back downstairs. I pop my head into the kitchen to check with the cook, apparently breakfast is only minutes away. I am too nervous and stressed to eat, but everyone else should have some. I walk to the study. Richard is hiding away from all the commotion until it was time to eat.

"Dear?" I ask coming in, not disturbing him hopefully.

"Yes?" he asks looking up from his book.

"Would you mind running to the church to make sure everything is tidy and perfect?"

"I suppose so Emily," he sighs setting his book down, then grabbing his coat and leaving his study.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he says kissing me. "Although you know you are just going to change everything around when you get there."

"Richard," I start.

"Alright," he says as he leaves.

I walk into the dining room to find everyone seated and comfortable, everyone that is except Lorelai. "I'll be right back," I say to Mom, Trix, and Rose and march back up stairs for the second go 'round with my daughter.

"Lorelai, this is your mother." I call through the door.

I hear her groan again. "Lorelai," I open the door to see that she is hardly dressed. "Lorelai, what are you doing," She looks up at me with tired eyes.

"What? I am trying, okay!" she yells. She's never been a morning person.

I walk into her closet. "Here," I pull out one of her pretty dresses. "Put this on." She scrunches up her face. I lay it down on her bed. "If you aren't down stairs in 10 minutes then you get no coffee," I try with a bribe. She rolls her eyes and I exit her room for the second time with high hopes that she will do as ask for once in her life.

I hurry back downstairs and take my seat at the table just as the cook brings out the pancakes. My they look delicious but I have too many things on my mind to eat. "Emily?" Trix starts. "Where are Richard and Lorelai?"

"Richard went to run an errand for me and Lorelai is upstairs getting ready for the day," I tell her with a smile. What is it to her where my husband and daughter are? My god sometimes I wish she would just go away and just leave us all alone, but unfortunately for me Richard enjoys it when she is here.

Lorelai emerges from her room and enters the dining room. She is wearing a completely different dress than the one I pulled out for her and her hair hangs loosely around her face. At least she brushed it. She has Rory with her, which is surprising because she hardly ever brings the baby to the table with her.

"Good morning," Trix says jokingly.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Lorelai groans, not awake yet.

"Lorelai!" I say sternly, warning her to act right. "Apologize! That's no way to respond."

"Sorry," she says. I don't take her seriously. She is probably not looking forward to seeing her grandmothers. I wouldn't either, the things they said to her last night were uncalled for.

"Mom?" I hear Rose ask.

"Yes Dear?"

"I was wondering when should I start getting my dress on?"

"Do we have to discuss this now? We haven't finish breakfast yet."

"Sorry," she says shyly. Rose hasn't been talkative lately. Or been talked of. Rory has been the main focus, but I can't help it. I have to plan a big event. It has to be perfect.

"We'll change when we get to the church Rosalie." I smile. "I think you will just love the dress I bought you. It has your name written all over it!"

I turn to focus on Lorelai who just finished eating, she was now swaying Rory who was cooing. "Why don't you put her down for a nap, just so we can get her dress ready? It's going to take a least an hour to get it pressed and puffed." I sigh. I bought her a white, 5 layered, lace hoop dress. I knew she would look darling in it. She was like Lorelai at that age. I remember the way Lorelai looked at her baptismal. Rory will look even better.

"Um, because she just woke up and hasn't eaten yet," Lorelai responds as she sips the coffee I promised her.

"Are you nursing Lorelai?" Trix asks. Lorelai turns a color red I have never seen before. For the first time in her life I think she is speechless and so am I. "Well?"

"I…um…yes," she says with her eyes down on the table.

"And you are drinking all of that caffeine?" Trix continues.

Mom decides to jump in. "Everything you take in is-"

Lorelai stops her before she can get anything else out. "Oh my god! Ew!" Rose laughs a little.

"I am just saying that coffee isn't good for baby Rory," Mom continues.

"Not good at all, don't you agree Emily?"

Damn, I'm in it now. Everyone at the table looks at me expecting me to say something. I side the way I am expected to, "Yes, I do. No more coffee Lorelai, it isn't good for you." I reach over and grab her cup and put it beside me. I swear if looks could kill, I would be a dead woman. I get up from the table and take the cup in the kitchen to pour in the sink and sigh. She isn't going to speak to me for a week.

At 1 we leave and head for the church. I bring our dresses. Lorelai, Rose, and I get dressed first and then put Rory's baptismal gown on her. It takes all three of us to manage. "Why does this thing have so many ruffles?" Lorelai complains.

"Why do you have to be so difficult," I return.

"Because she's my kid, and this looks uncomfortable," she continues.

"She'll only be in it for 45 minutes at the most," I tell her.

"Sure," she says shortly. She doesn't like this at all, but she doesn't make me take the dress off the baby, which I am silently thankful for. There is a knock on the door. I go to open it and Hope and her daughter Caroline, who I am surprised to see, stand on the other side.

"Oh my word!" I smile and hug my sister. "Hello!"

"Surprise!" Hope and Caroline say in unison.

"I thought you weren't going to make it!"

"Who made it?" Lorelai asks with Rory in her arms, looking at the door. "Aunt Hope!" she says excitedly.

"How are you?" Hope asks walking in the room and hugging her niece.

"We are great," Lorelai says referring to Rory as well.

"So this is my great niece," she says looking at the baby in Lorelai's arms. "Hello, sweetheart," she says to the baby.

"Hello, Caroline," I say to my own niece.

"Hello Aunt Emily," she says quietly.

"You were just a tiny thing last time I saw you. How are you?" I ask.

"Very well and yourself?" Caroline responds with poise and politeness.

"I am wonderful dear thank you. My, what manners you have. Maybe you should sit with Lorelai for awhile." I say. I see Lorelai just rolls her eyes and smiles back.

"Oh Aunt Emily!" Caroline laughs.

We all go down stairs. Hope and Caroline go to take their seats. I look up and see Francine and Christopher walk toward us. I smile at them and notice Lorelai holding Rory a little closer.

"Hello Emily, Rosalie," Francine says with a smile before adding a less enthusiastic, "Lorelai."

"Francine," I say with the same politeness. I notice her lack of acknowledgement toward Rory but brush it off quickly.

"Well," she says, "I guess I should go find my seat."

"Of course," I return. "Wait, Francine?"

"Yes Emily?"

"Where is Straub?"

"Oh, he couldn't make it. He sends his apologies," she explains as if this weren't a christening for their granddaughter as well.

I nod. "I am sorry to hear that." She walks away and takes her seat in the sanctuary with the other guests. "Lorelai, why don't you give the baby to Christopher for a while? You haven't put her down since we got here."

She looks at Christopher. "Um, okay," he mutters and she puts Rory in his arms.

Rory keeps her eyes locked on Lorelai the entire time he holds her. "You're out of time you need to pick a god parent right this second," I say to them both. Christopher looks at Lorelai cluelessly.

"There isn't really anyone," she says.

"Lorelai," I insist.

"Alright, um. Rose, I guess," she says quickly. Rose looks up shocked.

"Me?" she asks.

Lorelai looks at Christopher, "Do you care?" she asks in an annoyed tone. I can tell that she isn't particularly pleased with him.

He shakes his head. "No."

"She's a child!" I tell her.

"So am I," Lorelai reminds me.

"Fine," I reply realizing that I don't have the time to fight with her.

"No!" Rose interjects.

"What?" Lorelai asks.

"I don't want to be her godmother," she tells her sister, angrily.

"Why not?" Lorelai asks.

"Because I don't want to," Rose finishes.

"Rosalie," I say.

"No," Lorelai says.

"What?"

"No, Never mind. I don't want her to be Rory's god mother anymore."

I huff, aggravated with my children. "We have to get started," I tell them.

"I don't care," Lorelai snaps. "She won't have god parents."

"She has to have god parents!" I say stressed enough as this event it.

"Says who?"

"Well that's the whole purpose."

"Not true!"

"Just pick a person!" I yell frustrated. "Excuse me. I need fresh air." I exit to go out on the patio.

I can hear Lorelai and Rose bickering.

"What is wrong with you?" I hear Lorelai's voice.

"Nothing I just don't want to be a godparent, okay!"

"Why not?"

"I just don't!!"

"Damn it Rose! You're such a baby!" I hear Lorelai's voice echo.

"No I'm not!"

I decide to break the two of them up before is get chaotic and people start to stare. "You two stop it this instant! We are in a public place, not a stadium! Stop yelling and find your seats."

"Shut up!" Lorelai yells in frustration.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!" I sternly say. "You will never talk to me in that manner again! Do I make myself clear?"

She nods. I ignore the rolling of the eyes. "Good! Now take a seat. And for god's sake fix Rory's dress."

Lorelai mumbles something under her breath as she walks away to find her seat on the front row.

Chris comes in and takes a seat next to her. I sit behind them. She just looks at him with a disgust look on her face.

"I think we should talk," he says to my daughter.

"I have nothing to say to you," she tells him bluntly. I wonder what's going on with them. The preacher begins to speak. He talks but I don't pay attention to what he is saying. He calls Lorelai and Christopher up with Rory. I sigh and look beside me to Rose who is practically steaming wondering if things will ever be okay again.

**Green Button!! **


	25. That Damn Green Eyed Monster

**A/N: Here we are 25 chapters later and I actually have an end in sight. I have been planning out the next few chapters and there are eight left. So the countdown begins. I haven't decided on a sequel or not yet but we can talk about that more later, enjoy your short journey to Rosie-land. R&R. 101 still gets a wish.**

The Other Gilmore Girl

"**Jealousy is nothing more than a fear of abandonment" -unknown**

My life has become a full-blown circus. I, of course, had to go back to school eventually. I missed so much, so now I have to spend three hours with a special tutor every day after school. Mom told everyone that I was in an accident so my friends assumed it was a car accident and were ready to fill me in on Reese as soon as I got back to school. It's been two months and I still have nightmares. Thank god Mom didn't make me go see that shrink like the hospital suggested. I just wanted to be home but home wasn't exactly home anymore. There's the new baby.

My niece is the center of my sister's world. As I suppose she should be. My dad stays at work more than ever because every time he sees Lorelai or her baby he is reminded of the humiliation they were put through. He isn't taking this well. My mother on the other hand can't get enough of the kid. Don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't like Rory. She is cute and quiet for the most part. She just stole my best friend.

I am sitting beside Mom and Dad when Lorelai and Christopher take Rory up to the front to be christened. I don't pay attention because I don't care anything about this. I am so mad at Lorelai. She didn't ask me if I wanted to be Rory's godmother, she just assumed I'd be cool with it. Maybe I overreacted but she didn't have to call me a baby. I'm not a baby!

Rory is christened Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and the ceremony is over. Finally. Then everyone goes back to our house for the after party. There are people everywhere. Lorelai sits on the couch with Rory sleeping in her lap. I feel a little bad. She has to take all this crap from the grandmothers and Mom all week then come to this party full of people who do nothing but say horrible things about her behind her back, and I am sure that I am not making things any better. Mom approaches her.

"Lorelai, you are being very rude," she says. I can't blame her. I wouldn't want to talk to any of these people either.

"Sorry," she mutters.

"Honestly Lorelai, people must think that we haven't raised you properly at all."

"Well that's the plan Mom, let them think that I was raised by wolves," she says sarcastically.

"Give me the baby," Mom demands. Lorelai looks up at her like she has lost her mind.

"Excuse me?"

"People came to see Rory, if you won't show her off then I guess I'll have too," Mom replies sharply.

Lorelai huffs and then reluctantly hands the baby to Mom. "Try not to wake her," Lorelai requests. She is alone now. I wonder if I should go talk to her. She's most likely still mad so I don't bother.

I go find Michaela who came with her mother. We go upstairs to my room knowing that we'll hardly be missed.

"So what were you trying to tell me at school?" I ask her after I close the door.

She smiles. "Okay, Joshua gave me something to give to you."

"What?" I ask confused. I hardly know Josh. He was Reese's best friend but we've hardly ever communicated.

"Don't freak out okay," she says nervously.

"Why would I freak out?" I ask while doing my best to maintain my cool and not have another one of those panic attacks.

"I just know that you haven't heard from Reese since that accident."

I find myself holding my breath. "Reese?"

"Yeah." She pulls up a folded envelope out of her pocket. "Reese wrote to Josh and asked him to give this to me to give to you," she says. "I think." She thinks about what she said for a moment. "Yeah, he said that your parents would freak out because he was driving the car." She holds out the envelope for me to take but I can't seem to do it.

"Um, could you just put it in that drawer?" I ask pointing to the top drawer of my dresser.

She looks at me oddly and then draws out a "sure." She puts the letter in the place I requested and then sits back down on my bed.

"So this is a nice party," I shrug. "But you don't seem to be having a good time," she notes.

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I'm invisible around here and now it's worse than it's ever been."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one example, look at my mom, she spends all her time fighting with Lorelai about the stupid baby, and for another example look at my sister, she spends all her time with the stupid baby."

"She got that grandma syndrome, huh?" she asks. "My mom has it too. Whenever they bring my nephew over everything is different. She is nice to him."

"Yeah," I say knowingly.

"She says things like, 'If I had known having grandchildren would be like this I would have had them first'," she says imitating her mother.

"Do you hate your nephew?" I ask curiously.

"Not at all," she says quickly. "But he doesn't live with me." I sigh. "It sounds like you have a touch of green eye."

"What?"

"The green eyed monster," she clarifies.

"What?" I ask again.

She laughs. "You're jealous, of your sister's baby."

"I am not!" I don't even entertain the thought.

"Rose," she starts.

"I'm not," I repeat.

"Okay," she stands up. "Should we go back down stairs before we are punished for being antisocial?"

I sigh, "I suppose."

We go back down the stairs and talk with people. I can see that Lorelai hasn't moved from her spot on the couch. People don't approach her and she definitely doesn't go out of her way for them. I do however notice that Christopher has taken a seat beside her. He talks but she doesn't respond. She stays completely still with her arms folded across her chest. Whatever he did really upset her and I am practically dying to find out what it was.

Everyone knows it when Rory wakes up. She screams like I have never heard that baby cry before and Lorelai practically jumps out of her skin. Michaela and I look at each other disbelievingly, unaware that something so tiny could make a noise that big. I watch Lorelai walk across to the room to where our mother is standing with her daughter. Emily does her best but Rory just won't let up. That is until Lorelai takes her. Lorelai talks as she walks away with her precious bundle and the baby's cries evaporate completely.

"That was magical," Michaela states. I, however, am not impressed.

"Whatever," I say as I roll my eyes.

"Come on Rose, even you have to admit that was pretty amazing."

"Sure, come on lets go find the food."

She shrugs and we leave the room in search of shrimp puffs.

The party eventually ends as they always do and my mother sees off the last of our guests, which happen to be our grandmothers. I am sure that Emily is relieved. I walk up stairs to get out of this dress. I as pass it, I notice that Lorelai's bedroom door is open slightly. I am nosey by nature and come by it honestly so I can't help but peek inside. Lorelai has a blanket laid out on the floor and Rory is on top of it on her back and Lorelai lies on her side beside her and rubs her finger along the baby's bare stomach. My mother would freak out if she saw my sister down on the floor in that dress but I suppose Lore doesn't care about that. She smiles as Rory squeals in delight at their simple game. I feel like I am intruding on their space so I retire to my room like I originally planned instead of going inside like I really want too.

I change out of the party dress into a simple nightgown and pull the letter out of my top drawer. I pull up my door and take a seat on my bed as I nervously tear the seal.

It reads:

_Rose,_

_How can I express to you how sorry I am? You will never know how much I regret what happened that day. I wish to god that it hadn't come to that. I was sick. I was really sick, and you were right to not want anything to do with me. I don't know why I ever started messing with that stuff but I am completely off of it now. For good. I never want to hurt anyone the way I hurt you. You were everything to me and I feel like the lowest person on the planet for putting you through so much. You didn't deserve it. You were perfect. I am writing to you this way, secretively, because I am pretty certain your parents have a restraining order against me but I couldn't not tell you how sorry I am and will always be._

_I love you more than I love anything else. No one else can see the way you're eyes light up when you smile the way I do and that is one thing I will never forget. I don't know if I will ever see you again but I had to get this to you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Reese DuGrey_

As my eyes scroll down the page I feel myself begin to hyperventilate. I bury my head into my pillow trying desperately to keep myself quiet and avoid any further problems by Mom coming in here. The paper crumples in my hand and falls to the floor. My eyes are hot and stinging with tears and my breath impossible to catch. I feel like my heart is going to rip out of my chest. I want to scream loudly but don't. I stay as totally quiet as I can as I push my face deeper and deeper into the pillow. I feel a hand against my back but refuse to turn over. If I remove my mouth from its block I would probably start screaming. I should have never opened that letter.

Whoever is in my room is trying their best to calm me down without speaking so I know it isn't my mother or father and that only leaves one person. I was so mean to her. She sits on my bed beside me and rubs my back until my breathing slows. Having her there is a definite comfort. She pulls me up. "Lorie," I gasp.

"Shh." She doesn't say anything she just lets me cry into her shoulder and strokes my hair. She doesn't ask what wrong or why I am freaking out she just holds me. I wish I had just said okay and been Rory's godmother. Maybe Chae was right. Maybe I am jealous but I can't help it. I don't mean to be. It takes half an hour to get me to completely calm down. When I am finished sobbing and there are no more tears she speaks. "Do you want to sleep with me?" I nod my head and she helps me out of my bed and into her room and even tucks me into her bed. I love my big sister. She checks on the baby and then climbs into be beside me. "It's going to be okay," she whispers as she cuts off the light and I drift off to sleep.

**Push it. I dare you.!!**


	26. Stood Up

The Other Gilmore Girl

**A new baby is like the beginning of all things-wonder, hope, a dream of possibilities.**** Eda J. Le Shan**

What's wrong with Lorelai? they ask in whispered tones, assuming that I won't hear them. It is a perfectly natural question. Completely understandable. Allow me to answer. First of all, Mom is a total nut job over this christening and Rory isn't even going to remember it, second, my grandmothers and their stupid comments about me, my baby, and my life are about to drive me up the wall, third, Christopher thinks he can just waltz around doing everything in the world except being a father and I am just supposed to be okay with it, and last, I don't know what the hell is wrong with Rose. It seems that here lately the only person I want to be around is Rory. At least she actually likes me.

This is a stupid party, full of stupid guests. No one here is here for me or my daughter, so why should I make any effort. I am so tired of this life, and of all of these snobby two-faced people. I have got to get out of here. Rose is watching me. I'm not even mad at her. I guess I don't have any reason to be. She doesn't want to be Rory's godmother, fine. Who the hell am I to force her to do anything?

I look down at my baby. Rory looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Like she just doesn't have a care or worry in the world. Oh, to be that carefree. I wonder if I was ever that indifferent to the world around me.

Mom approaches and I sigh as I realize she is headed toward me. "Lorelai, you are being very rude," she says. Right all these people, you invited, didn't have a kind word to say about me yesterday but I am the one who is rude. What kind of idiot logic is that?

"Sorry," I mutter, she knows I don't mean it, I can see that clearly. She opens her mouth to speak again and I consider tuning her out all together.

"Honestly Lorelai, people must think that we haven't raised you properly at all." That's right Mom. It's all about what people think, right? God forbid that they know that I don't actually give a damn.

"Well that's the plan Mom let them think that I was raised by wolves," I say sarcastically which I am quite proud of. That come back came pretty much effortlessly.

"Give me the baby," Mom demands. I wonder if she has lost it.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"People came to see Rory, if you won't show her off then I guess I'll have to," Mom replies sharply.

I huff, she won't ever leave me alone if I refuse so I reluctantly hand the baby to Mom. "Try not to wake her," I request. Rory isn't the most outgoing baby. She won't take well to so many strangers at one time.

Mom ignores me and walks away. I suppose I am alone now. I could totally go to sleep. I wonder how rude it would be to just crash right here in the middle of the party. I am completely exhausted, although everyone around here acts like I just lounge around all day. The thought makes me rolls my eyes. It's a completely ridiculous notion.

After a while Chris plops down beside me. "Lorelai," he says. I ignore him. The last time I saw him our daughter was six days old. Now she is ten weeks and he decides to make a personal appearance. I can understand needing time to adjust but, two and a half months, I don't understand that so much. He should be here more and I don't know how to get my point across. I hate that he has missed so much already, like her first smile, that incredible toothless grin that he has never seen. "Fine don't talk," I didn't intend to, "Just listen." I guess it's a free country and I can't keep him from speaking. "I am sorry I haven't been around. I am sorry that you are doing this all by yourself," he says.

I almost consider giving him the time of day but the most horrible sound I have ever heard in my entire life sends me straight to my feet. It's Rory. I told Mom not to wake her up. I quickly walk in the direction of my baby ignoring everyone and everything else. Mom is trying to soothe her to no avail, I take her immediately, and things seem to calm down. I hate it when she cries.

"Shh," I cradle her. "Mommy is here now," I tell her. Tears are actually falling. She must have been so scared. I wipe them away from her little face but feel like crying myself. She is quiet by the time we make it to the other side of the room. "Mommy is sorry. I promise I won't ever do that again, okay?" People carry on with the party but I wish they would leave. Better yet I wish I could leave. I think Rory and I have had enough of this so without so much as a word we head upstairs.

I go up to my room and get my baby out of that huge dress. 45 minutes my ass. "That's better isn't it Rory?" I ask. She sees me smile and mimics me with one of her own, which is the most beautiful thing in the world. "Yeah I thought so." I feed her and then give her a bath. She loves her bath time. Now that I think about it, she loves pretty much everything. When her bath is finished I place a blanket on the floor and lay her on it on her back so that she can see me. I lay down beside her and run my finger along her stomach making her giggle. That's the only reason I do it. To hear her laugh, see her smile. It makes me forget about all that stupid stuff that I left downstairs. She looks like she is starting to get tired so I change into my pajamas and put her in something to sleep in and then lift her off the floor and lay her in her crib and take my place in the rocking chair beside it. She yawns and I realize it won't be long now until she is back in dreamland. "What do you say, Munchkin? Should we pick up where we left off?" I am reading Jane Eyre to her because I just happen to really like it. I am half way through the chapter when I hear a faint muffled gasping sound coming from the other room. I place the bookmark in the book and set it down. Rory is out like a light so I decide that it'll be okay to go check on Rose. Something tells me that everything isn't wonderful in the world of Oz. I don't knock because I don't want to startle her but it turns out that her door is already cracked so there isn't any point anyway.

I let myself in and shut the door behind me. Rose is thrown across her bed and she has her head buried so deeply in the pillow in a manner that I would think makes it impossible to breathe. I lay my hand on her back so she knows that I'm in here. I kneel down beside her and try to get her to pull her head off the pillow and breathe but I don't remove my hand from her back. That doesn't work so I climb on the bed with her and pull her up.

"Lorie," she says as she gasps for air.

"Shh." She lays her head on my shoulder and cries. I hold close, still unsure of what's wrong. She seems on the verge of a complete mental breakdown. That won't be good for anybody. It takes a little over a half an hour to get her to calm down. She lifts her head and I wipe the tears from her eyes. She looks at me like Rory does. Like she has no idea what's going on. Like I have all the answers. It breaks my heart to see her so sad. "Do you want to sleep with me?" I ask. She nods her head. I climb off her bed and help her into my room. I even pull the covers back and tuck her in. I check on Rory one last time and then lie down beside my sister. "It's going to be okay." I whisper and turn to cut out the light.

Rory has started to sleep longer through the night. Instead of getting up five or sometimes six times we've narrowed it down to an easy three.

The second time I am rocking Rory in the chair when I notice Rose tossing back and forth violently and mumbling in her sleep. I lay Rory back down and walk over to my sister's bed side. "Rose," I whisper in an attempt to wake her up. "Rosie." she opens her eyes and I can already tell that she is completely terrified. She screams, which wakes up Rory. I try and hold her to calm her down but it takes her a second to realize where she is and stop freaking out.

"It's okay, remember, Rosie, your safe," I tell her.

"Lorelai?" she whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, it's me," I tell her. Meanwhile Rory gets good use out of her lungs behind me.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

Chris calls all week long and I finally decide to take it. "Hello," I say answering the phone.

"Lore," he sounds hopeful.

"Christopher," I return.

"Please don't hang up just hear me out."

"2 minutes."

"Alright," he sighs I suppose not knowing where to start. "I'm not trying hard enough but I am going to better from now on. I am really going to try. I love you, Lore. When you came over that day and we kissed I wasn't sure what I wanted but now I know and I am sorry."

This is nothing new but he sounds sincere. "Okay Chris."

"Will you see me?" he almost begs.

"Yes," I say into the receiver.

"Okay great," There is a moment's pause. "When?"

"Meet me and Rory at the big park in Hartford on Thursday at 3," I tell him quickly.

"Thursday at 3, I think I got it."

"Good."

"Lorelai?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We both hang up the phone and I get back to Rory.

By the time Thursday rolls around seeing Christopher is all I can think about. We are actually going to spend time together as a family.

I gather the things needed for the park. From experience I take two extra outfits. I put Rory's snowsuit on and gloves. It was a chilly January. I leave a note on the table, telling my parents I shouldn't be long and that I went for a walk. I place it neatly on the end table and grab the stroller from the closet and we head out. The wind smacks my hair fiercely against my face. I wrap Rory up in her blanket and throw the other one over the stroller so that she is less affected by the weather. My hands are numb through my gloves. I push the stroller at a fast pace, trying to get out of the cold.

As I reach the park, I notice it is 3 o'clock on the dot. I look around to see if I can spot Chris. Nope. I pick up Rory and walk over to a bench that is under an awning, keeping the breeze from our faces. While we wait I play peek-a-boo with her. Once again her smile and giggle seems to get me every time. "So you ready to see dada?" I ask. I know that deep down she will grow up knowing who her father is but my biggest fear is that he won't know her. I sigh glancing at my wristwatch. It's now 3:15. I decide to give him a couple more minutes, its cold and snowing and not everybody is not as winter savvy as I am.

We wait for another 45 minutes because I refuse to believe that he stood us up. I said three didn't I? 3 on Thursday. Thursday at 3. I smile at Rory as I place her back in her stroller. "We should be wearing a prom dress little girl, cause I don't think he's coming." I put her pacifier in her mouth. "Are you disappointed?" she squirms around as I re bundle her in the blanket. "I am," I sigh. "Well at least now we know." I try not to think as we walk home.

I hate it but can already see the way this is going to play out. I wish I could say that I am only upset because he won't see Rory but that isn't completely true. It's become apparent to me that I am never going to get that happily ever after that I always dreamed of. We'll never see the world together or sleep on a park bench in Paris, we'll never get married. He can do whatever he wants but I have given up my entire life to raise his kid. I'll never go to Vassar or Harvard, or travel around the world with the Go Go's but he can. It's not fair. Rory spits her pacifier out and starts to fuss which is the only thing that snaps me out of my minor pity party. "Here you go," I give it back to her. We make it back to the house and I get Rory out of all those clothes. I put her on the floor so she can have some tummy time and I pick up the phone. The phone book is already in my lap with the number highlighted.

"Hartford Bus Company."

"Hello, um…I was wondering how much a bus ticket is?"

"Where are you looking to go?"

"Um…I haven't exactly decided yet," I tell the woman hesitantly.

"Okay well our tickets range from $60-$270," she replies kindly.

"Okay, um and that's for an adult?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What about kids?"

"Depends on the age of the child."

"My daughter is 3 months."

"She would be considered a lap ticket, which means she could sit in your lap so it wouldn't coast any extra."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I hang up the phone and look at Rory who is trying to push herself up. "Getting a workout there girly?" She smiles and so do I.


	27. Gilmore's Have Bad Days too

**A/N:**** Hey you guys. I hope you have been doing okay. Wow! It's been like two weeks. I don't think I have ever gone that long without updating this story. I apologize and I know you hear that a lot especially on some of my other stories. I am sure a few of you are even like **_**this is The Gilmore's Little Princess **_**all over again but it isn't I promise to finish this one. I even plan on giving you a sequel if that's what you want. I won't take so long to update this time. By next Wednesday for sure. You guys rock for being loyal readers and reviews are always appreciated. –Jacey.**

The Other Gilmore Girl

"**There are good days and there are bad days, and this is one of them." -- Lawrence Welk**

I am so glad to have this christening business behind me. Now that my mother and mother-in-law have gone for a while I can actually get back to running my house the way I want to. It took me a while but I finally got their horrible gifts all back down into the basement, which makes me feel so much better about being in my house. I spend a great deal of time getting ready today just because I can. It takes me at least an extra 45 minutes to make it downstairs. I give my maid her orders for breakfast and check to see that the morning chores have been done. Then I go upstairs to wake the girls.

I knock on Rose's door before opening it. She is sitting in front of her mirror brushing her hair. "Good morning Mom," she says.

"Good morning Dear." I think she can tell that I am in a good mood because she smiles.

"I'll be down in just a few minutes," she says.

I nod and close her door and travel across the hall. I knock twice like I did with Rose and then open the door. Her room is a mess again. There is a phone book on the floor by her bed and blankets and clothes on the floor. She is still asleep. "Lorelai," I say. She doesn't move.

I step over the mess and try to get to where she is. I shake her arm and repeat her name. "Lorelai." She moves this time as I notice the bundled up baby sleeping peacefully in her arms. She let Rory sleep in her bed. She blinks a few times adjusting to the light and the groans.

"What Mother?"

"It's time to get up," I tell her knowing that she is going to be less than thrilled. "Rory has a crib," I continue sharply before she has the chance to speak. "She should sleep there. Not in your bed."

"She is fine, Mom," Lorelai huffs.

"Lorelai, she is a baby and she could get hurt."

"I've got her."

"Honestly," I go on. "She has her own, very expensive, might I add, crib, and that is where she should sleep."

"Get out!" Lorelai yells. So much for my stellar day.

"I most certainly will not! This is my house, and I will not be ordered around by a sixteen year old." Lorelai glares at me. "Hurry up, breakfast will be ready soon."

"Fine," she snaps as I hop around the mess for the second time.

"And clean this up," I continue gesturing to the mess before closing the door.

I hear a thud after shutting the door, which meant Lorelai threw something at the door out of annoyance. I just sigh shaking my head. Every time I think I have a handle on life, something fails.

After wakening the girls, I decide to see what Richard is up to. I knock on the study door lightly, just in case he's on the phone.

"Come in!" I hear through the hollow door.

"Hello Dear." I smile at my husband, who has his nose in a newspaper as always. "The girls are up, would care to have breakfast with us?"

"I would be honored Emily." He smiles before kissing me sweetly on the lips. "Just let me finish this section, it should take no more than five minutes."

"Well breakfast is almost ready. Oh and you need to talk to Lorelai about getting that room cleaned!"

"I don't see how me telling her to is going to make her do it. She doesn't listen to anyone."

"She has too. It's not going to look right when the nannies come by."

"Is that today?" Richard asks me in an unsure tone.

"Richard! You couldn't have possible forgotten!" I say appalled.

"I'm just joking Emily. I'll talk to her."

"Thank you honey," I say before finding the maid. "Will you please make sure there is a hot cup of coffee waiting for Mr. Gilmore in the dining room?"

"Yes Ma'am," Liz says meekly.

I walk back to the kitchen. Everything seems to be going smoothly.

I hear yelling from upstairs. I sigh thinking 'what now' and quickly make my way back upstairs. It's coming from Lorelai's room. I barge in, "What is wrong?"

"I can't find anything to wear! Where is my blue skirt?" she asks me like I would wear it.

"How on Earth would I know?"

"Ughhh!" she screams.

I sigh and watch as she rushes past me, then pounds on Rose's door. "Rose where my skirt!" I watch in dismay, my daughter is crazy! She is yelling because she can't find skirt. I wonder to myself if I was like that at her age. Rose opens the door and Lorelai repeats her question with more annoyance in her tone.

"I don't know! Did you check in your room?" Rose asked stupidly. Lorelai just rolled her eyes.

"Of course I checked in my room," she snaps. "What kind of question is that? Do I make a habit of checking your room for my clothes before I check my own?"

"Lorelai…" she says unsure of why she is getting yelled at.

Lorelai lets out a noise of frustration and mutters something like "Always taking my stuff," before she starts rummaging through her sister's drawers.

"Lorelai!" I yell.

She continues to frantically search through Rosie's things. Rosalie and I stand there yelling for her sister to stop for three long minutes before she finally does. She is on her knees looking down at the open drawer and then turns and glances at her sister. She pulls out a blue skirt, shakes it around a little, calls Rose a thief and then walks out of the room into her own closing the door behind her.

"I swear I didn't know I had it," Rose says to me in her own defense.

I shake my head in disbelief. "Downstairs in five minutes," I warn her.

She goes back to doing whatever it was she was doing before we walked in. I head back down stairs in pursuit of a cup of tea. I need it to relax. I was great when I woke up this morning…what happened? I sigh because I know the answer…Lorelai happened. I tell the maid to make my tea and then sit in the dining room to wait for my family and my breakfast. Richard joins me first then Rose. "Good morning Daddy," she says to him and takes a seat. A few minutes later Lorelai bounces down the stairs in the blue skirt she almost killed for and sets Rory in her highchair. At five months old, she can almost sit up by herself. After strapping the baby in she takes her own seat. Almost as if on cue the maid brings out our plates. We sit in morning silence until I glance at Richard so he can talk to Lorelai, like he promised.

"So Lorelai, what are you plans for today?"

"I'm not sure, I need to search Rose's closet my coat. I can't find it anywhere."

"I think you should maybe pick up your room, first." I watch as Richard tries to talk to Lorelai.

"Dad!"

"No Lorelai! Clean your room. It needs to be cleaned before noon."

"Why?" Lorelai asks confused.

"So it is nice for when the nannies come by."

"What nannies?" Lorelai turns her attention to me.

"And what will they think if the first thing they see is that train wreck you call a bedroom?"

"What nannies?" she repeats.

"You should listen to your father Lorelai," I add.

"What nannies?" she says again loud and angry for having to repeat herself so many times.

"I set up some interviews for some nannies for Rory, she is getting to that age where she won't need to have you around every minute of the day and so I would like to go ahead and hire someone," I tell her.

She just stares at me, giving me her "evil" eye.

"Nannies?" she says.

"Can you hear?" Rosalie says under her breath.

"Shut up!" Lorelai shouts as she snaps her head toward her sister, causing Rory to fuss.

"Lorelai!" I say sternly. "Clean your room. Take care of Rory and change your clothes!" I order.

 "No!" she fires back defiantly.

"What?"

"No," she repeats. "I'm sick of this!" she yells. "Rory is my child, my child," she says standing up. "I, and I alone, will be the one to raise her. Not you!" she yells at me, "and I'll be damned if some strange woman I have never even met before is going to raise her." She picks up Rory out of the high chair, "She'll sleep where I lay her down, she'll eat what I give her, and she'll grow up in the manner that I choose," she goes on. "I am not going to let you screw up Rory the way you screwed up us." She glances at her sister and then storms up the stairs and into her bedroom. The door slams hard with a thud. I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Excuse me," I say standing up from the table I don't look at Richard or Rose, I just leave the table and go into my bedroom. I thought I was going to cry and because I can't do that in front of them I came in here but I am not going to cry. I sigh and start going through my papers. The DAR's debutant ball is coming around again. I feel the familiar twinge in my heart because Lorelai did not participate last year. She was supposed to but she got pregnant and gave it up with all of our hopes and dreams for her.

I start to think about the fact that Rosalie is almost sixteen. It is her turn to be presented to society. I smile knowing that she will cooperate, she will put on her dress, and take lessons, and not complain, and not get pregnant.

Thinking about Rose dressed in white and being escorted down a flight of stairs by her father and presented into society makes me happy. This day could turn out to be okay after all.

**Review Please!!**


	28. Party Planning

**Here is your next chapter my patient readers. It's late and I am tired but here you go. I hope it was a super bowl weekend well spent and you tell me so in your review that i know you are just iching to leave me. The chapters are winding down to the end....can you tell? I hope you enjoy. 29 will be up lets say tuesday. **

The Other Gilmore Girl

"**Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world," –Taylor Swift**

Mom says that going through this debutant ball will tell the world that I am a woman, but Lorelai says that putting on a white dress and walking down and impossibly long flight of stairs doesn't make you anymore of a woman than squeezing into a tiny car makes you a clown. I am actually excited though. This is the one thing that I am doing that Lorelai is not. She never had her coming out party because she got pregnant, but I am and that makes Mom happy. I am glad to be the one to put a much missed smile on her face. I try on my dress again. Mom says I have to every couple of days to make sure it still fits. I think the fiasco from last year has left her traumatized. Still I am happy to do it. Standing in front of my mirror in this huge puffy white dress makes me feel like a princess. Mom had it specially handmade in France and it only took three weeks from the time Mom put in the order in up to the day it arrived on our door step.

I hear a knock. "Come in," I call to my mother. She has probably been standing out there for five minutes.

She opens the door and enters. "Rosalie, you are breath taking in that dress," she compliments.

"Thank you Mom," I smile back. "I feel breathtaking."

"Does it fit alright?" Mom asks checking the corset top.

"Snug but I can manage."

"Do we need to take it out a little?" she asks with a worried expression.

"No, no! It's perfect," I reply, eyeing myself in the mirror. The doorbell rings, Mom, being ever alert, rushes to answer it.

"The tiaras are here!" I hear my mother say. I just giggle.

I pose in the mirror, moving elegantly in the dress.

Lorelai appears in the doorway, "You like a snowball." She laughs. I turn and just smile, she stands there staring at me while she snacks on a bag of chips. "You're a loon!"

"Why is that?" I asked puzzled.

"First, you're actually going through with this insanity. Second, you're pretty much making out with your own reflection."

"Am not!" I defend myself. "I can't help if I look pretty."

"Barbie!" she replies walking away.

"Ha ha." I laugh sarcastically. My sister and I are happy with each other…for now. I know her snarky comments are just her, and I don't take them seriously, but I can't help wonder if she jokes and makes fun of me because she is jealous. I mean she did miss her coming out party, but I didn't think she was upset about it.

"Rose dear, will you pick out one?" My mother comes in with a box full of tiaras.

I glance them over they are all so pretty and lined with crystals. I grab the one that sticks out the most. Not only does it have crystals, but the design of the tiara was elegant and princess-like. "That one!" I say cheerfully.

My mother carefully takes it out of the tissue paper, placing it gently on my head. "Now remember you hair will be curled, so it may be loose now."

"Uh huh." I take note. I look at my reflection. I picture me in this dress, walking done the stairs, my hair perfect, all eyes on me. My time to shine. I then remember my mother mentioning I need an escort, but who could I choose. I don't have a boyfriend, or any close male friends. "Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Who is escorting me?"

"Your father."

"No I mean like a date." I wonder.

"Oh well I set up to have Joshua Covington to come over."

"Joshua Covington...as in Reese's best friend?" I shutter as Reese's name slips from my mouth.

"Everything will be fine," she assures me poorly. "You will meet him and his parent's tonight at dinner." She smiles walking to exit.

"Dinner?" I whisper to myself and suddenly feel very claustrophobic in the dress. I take a deep breath. Lately breathing has helped to keep me somewhat calm so I continue my inhaling and exhaling process as I reach for the zipper on the back and pull it down suddenly feeling like I may be able to breathe sometime in the near future.

I slide the straps off my shoulders and step out of it, careful to hang it back up neatly before I put my clothes on. Lorelai wanders back in with her bag of chips still in her hands.

"Why do you keep coming in and out?"

"I had to go check on Rory, but she is still sleeping so I came back," she explains.

"To make fun of me some more?" I ask as I slide my shirt over my head.

"Would I do that?" she asks innocently. I look at her and she laughs. I release a breath and reach for my skirt. "You look pale, why?"

"It's nothing," I tell her.

"Rose…"

I take another breath, "I need you at dinner tonight," I tell her.

She chuckles. "That's right, we're having guests." She stops and looks at me. "I don't think I was invited."

"You're invited," I tell her. "Of course you're invited."

"Yeah," she nods unsurely.

"Lorelai, I need you."

She rolls her eyes. "What is this all about anyway?"

"Mom's blind date escort service."

"That sounds dirty," she says seriously.

"Whatever, Josh is his name and he was Reese's best friend."

"Was he the guy that always wore his backpack on the front of his body?"

I nod, and she lets out another laugh. "Lorelai!"

"Alright, but I need you to chill."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squeal running over to hug her.

"Gross! Don't touch me!" Lorelai jokes.

"Come here I wanna kiss!" I joke puckering my lip-glossed lips.

"Mommy!" Lorelai shouts sounding like a child.

Mom walks in and stares at both of us. "What on Earth is wrong?"

"Rose tried to kiss me!"

"Did not!" I defend smiling at Mom's reaction.

"Oh you two! I swear you guys keep me on my toes!" My mother laughs then leaves again, shaking her head slightly. She is definitely in a good mood about this party tomorrow.

Lorelai and I just giggle. I begin to get back into my clothes. "So do you think I should just keep this on?" I ask my sister.

She looks over my beige pleaded skirt, and blue polo I was wearing. "Sure I guess."

"Come on I need your help. I don't even know if I should put on something dressy!"

"I'm wearing my blue dress."

"Helpful!" I say stressed.

"I try." She smirks then exits leaving me to go through my wardrobe malfunction alone.

_Sisters! Can't live with can't live without them_. I think to myself. _She's my best friend._

I rummage through my closet for a few more minutes before deciding that I should just keep on what I have on. It's not like I am in love with him. He would just be doing me a favor. I sigh and skip into my sister's bedroom.

"Did you solve the great wardrobe malfunction of 1985?" she asks as I enter.

"Yes, thanks for all your help," I say sarcastically.

"I try," she returns.

"Is Rory still asleep?" I ask.

"She is," Lorelai replies. "I just put her down, she better still be sleeping."

"So are you coming?" I ask as I sit down on her bed beside her.

"I told you I would come to dinner."

"I meant to the debutant ball."

She laughs, "You're hilarious, I see promising comedic career in your future."

"I am serious."

She nods, "So am I."

"You really won't come."

"Rose…" she whines.

"Lorelai," I start to protest. "This is really important to me."

Crying in the background alerts us that Rory is awake. Lorelai groans. "I'm coming baby," she says.

I continue to talk. "…and I want you to be there, I need you to be there."

"Why do you need me?" she asks as she pulls Rory up out of her crib. "You know I am not going to be around forever."

"You're my sister. Just do me this one last favor," I beg.

"But who will watch Rory?" she returns.

"Call a sitter."

"Like who?" she asks seriously.

"I don't know...how about Chris?"

"Ha! I knew you were joking?" She looks amused.

"Yeah, I guess he's out of the question," I say thinking over other options. "Why not let Mom hire someone?" She gives me a troubling look. "Just for the party," I add.

 "We'll see," Lorelai says as she checkups on Rory, cradling the fuss baby. "Shh...it's okay."

"Oh hey do you have that pink and green blouse?" I ask.

"Yes...why?"

"I want to wear it tonight."

"I thought you said no more favors!"

"Okay I lied...please?" I beg.

"Top drawer." Lorelai points to her dresser.

"Thanks. Love ya!" I say running up to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"But I need it back!"

"I know!" I yell as I walk back down the hall to my room. I quickly get dressed and meet and my parents downstairs. Lorelai finally managed to get Rory back to sleep, hoping she would wake up in the middle of dinner. That was the only way Lorelai could escape, and leave me alone on a 'blind date.'

I sit on the couch swinging my legs, looking at my shoes. Everyone hears the doorbell. The maid answers, letting Josh and his parents in. I smile, then I get all nervous. _What am I going to say? Does he think I like him? What happens if he likes me?_

I take a glance behind me and see Lorelai following me down the stairs and I suddenly feel better. I know that nothing can happen with her here. "Hello, Rosalie," Josh says handing me a single red rose. I almost draw back and retreat but I shake it off and accept the pretty present.

"Good evening Joshua," I respond politely before looking to his parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Covington." I curtsy and hear a muffled laugh from my sister behind me.

"It's very nice to meet you young lady," Josh's mother says to me. "Emily!" she cries with a wide smile as she glances up.

"Sophia," my mother returns. They embrace and their husbands shake hands. Lorelai comes to stand beside me.

"Hello," she says to Josh.

"Miss Gilmore," He responded like a gentlemen.

Lorelai scrunches up her face, almost silently asking whether or not he is serious. "Lorelai," she corrects.

"Okay, Lorelai then," he says. She nods and then follows behind the adults into the living room. I can't believe she left me. Maybe I am supposed to follow. I sigh and glance up to see Josh looking at me.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Perfect," I return.

"Good," he smiles. "Shall we?"

I nod and he motions for me to go ahead of him. Emily would definitely approve. Mom makes each of us a club soda and we join in the conversation. My sister however stays quiet, like her mind is somewhere else. I occasionally glance over at her and watch her stare into her glass before turning my attention back to our guest to laugh at whatever stupid joke Josh's father was telling. When the maid tells us that dinner is ready we head into the dining room. Josh pulls out my chair for me. "Who says chivalry is dead?" I joke to him. He laughs as he takes his own seat. The adults are discussing some building's architectural structure and Lorelai is picking through her salad.

Sophia Covington glances over at Rory's highchair. "Oh, Emily where is your adorable granddaughter?" Lorelai drops her fork making it clink against her plate.

"Rory is asleep upstairs," my mother responds politely with her perfect hostess smile before shooting death daggers at Lorelai. Lorie keeps her head down and her eyes on her plate. I can tell she doesn't want to fight. Maybe she is just tired.

It is determined that Josh will be my escort to the Daughters of the American Revolution's annual debutant ball this weekend. He will wear tails and dance with me. I'm glad because from the way the older women talk about it. It almost sounds like fun.

After we have dinner and dessert and coffee my parents see our guests out. Josh kisses my hand before he leaves making me feel a little uncomfortable but I just shrug it off. I run upstairs and take a shower.

After getting ready for bed, I decide to check and see why Lorelai was acting strange at dinner. Tip toeing across the hall not wanting to wake up Rory or my parents, giving the hour of night. I don't bother to knock I just peep my head in. Lorelai was sitting up on her bed, looking over Rory's baby book.

"Hey sis." I smile, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

She turns the photos so we can look over them together. "She looks so small." I point to the first picture ever taken of Rory.

"Yeah they like to grow on ya." Lorelai giggles, and I follow with small giggles.

"So can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Lorelai joked.

"Serious."

"Shoot."

"What was wrong with you at dinner?" I ask unsure if this was going to lead to a bad thing.

"What do you mean?" she looked at me puzzled.

"You just seen out of it. You hardly said anything at the table."

"Oh well I was just tired."

"You sure?"

"What do you want me to say, Rose? That I am jealous that my little sister is dating and I can't."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are going to go with Josh to the debutante ball."

"You wanted to go with him?"

"No! I don't want to go at all," she says before adding a much quieter, "It was supposed to be me and Chris!"

"I didn't know," I reply softly.

"Well now you do," she snaps.

"So!"

"How can you go with a guy you don't even know?"

"I know him! We go to the same school!"

"Woo hoo!"

"I knew I shouldn't bother asking you what's wrong!"

"Well thanks for trying!" Lorelai says sarcastically before I leave.

"Goodnight, Lorie," I say simply.

"Goodnight," she returns without looking up from the picture.

I sigh and close her door destined for my own bedroom, feeling a little guilty. I shouldn't feel guilty though. I didn't tell her to go and get herself knocked up nor did I tell her not to marry Chris those were all decisions she made on her own. She made her bed and now she has to lay in it. Not me….right? So then why do I feel so crummy?

Morning comes and I get up. _School, I have to go to school_ I tell myself. Once I get over the initial wake up process I love mornings. I push out a huff and throw my covers back. The sun shines through my curtains but my room still seems a little dark so I cut on the light and head into the bathroom. I brush my hair and teeth and put on the uniform that had been pressed for me before walking downstairs, passing Lorelai's not so silent bedroom. I can hear Rory screaming through the thick wooden door. Usually Lorelai gets up right away when Rory cries. I let it go, even she can't sleep through wailing like that right in her ear. I continue my journey downstairs.

"Good morning," I say to my parents.

"Good morning Rosalie," Mom says beaming. Only one more day until the ball so I already know that she is shaking in anticipation. I hear footsteps on the stairs. I turn my head surprised to see my sister not only awake but fully dressed with Rory still screaming on her hip. She brushes past the table mutters a hello and walks right into the kitchen, something we never do.

"Lorelai," Mom and Dad call behind her.

She doesn't respond. I am really curious as to what is going on so I stand up and follow behind her. She is standing in front of the wide open fridge while her daughter continues to bellow tiredly with her head laid on her mother's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I ask seeing the perplexed look on her face as she scans through the contents of our refrigerator.

She turns and looks at me without changing her facial expression the darkness around her eyes tell me that she hasn't slept. "I really hope you're joking," she says seriously.

"Someone's crabby," I mutter.

She ignores me. I look at my red-faced niece who is practically chewing her hand off. "What's the matter Rory?" Lorelai shifts the baby from her shoulder and hands her to me, which only reacts in Rory screaming louder.

"Just hold her for a second," Lorelai requests while she bends down on her knees to search the icebox's bottom drawer.

"Lorelai, what is going on in here?" Mom asks joining the party.

"I don't know I woke to her screams. I changed her, fed her and everything!" Lorelai exclaims, obviously stressed. "I think she's teething," she finally admits

I hand Rory over to Mom, who soothes her. She then sticks her finger in Rory's mouth, instantly calming her.

"Whoa! She's magic!" I joke, I look at Lorelai who is just relived from the noise.

"She's teething!" Mom says rubbing the gums of my niece. She hands Rory back over to Lorelai, a few whimpers were made until Lore's finger where found in Rory's mouth.

"Can you see if Dad will pick up teething rings?" Lorelai asks me. I just nod and search for Dad.

I check the main rooms, dining room, bedroom, and lastly his office. He's sitting at his desk, just finishing up a phone call when I enter. "Hey Daddy!"

"Good Morning Rosie." He smiles. "What brings you in here?"

"Lorie wants some teething rings for Rory."

"Ahhh!" he acknowledges.

"So are you able to pick some up?"

"Sure, anything else?"

"Oh and can you get me some bags of tootsie rolls?" I ask, thinking that it's something to get Lorelai out of the dumps.

"All right," he says looking at me confused as to why I would need tootsie rolls but then I remember the time.

"I need to go to school," I call to Mom.

"Alright Rose, I'm coming," Mom returns leaving Rory and Lorelai. She drives me to the big educational building, sends me a smile and tells me to have a good day. I tell her that I will and get out of the car. I love Friday's. They mark the end of the long and stressful school week.

I have lunch with Chae, who is also "coming out" tomorrow and she explains to me that 1 in 5 debutants marry their escorts. I laugh because she sounds silly but even the thought of marriage makes me squirm. I go to French and History after lunch and the escape the brick prison.

Mom is waiting for me and tells me that I am going to have to do my homework on Sunday because we are booked solid until then. We go get our nails done first and Mom gets her hair done even though it isn't Wednesday at three. I get a pedicure while we wait. Mom and I together almost never butt heads. We get along very easily and right now I even feel like I am sort of having fun but then I think about Lorelai who is at home with a teething infant and I feel guilty again. Man, I have got to stop doing that.

As I arrive home, I push through the piles of papers, flowers and all sorts of things that were sent from family. Most of them weren't able to make it. But I wasn't too bothered, I was glad that my closest family could be there. Especially Lorelai. I set my book bag by the door, and hand the maid my coat before running up the stairs to see how Lorelai was doing.

As I made my way up each step, I heard no cries. Which was a relief. I walk past my parent's room, and go knock on Lorelai's door.

"Come in!" I hear faintly through the large wooden door.

"Hiya!" I say cheerfully.

Lorelai however has a frown on her face, and bags under her eyes. She looks beat.

"If you want I can leave to rest."

"Nah it's cool. Just glad the crying stopped." Lorelai smiled.

"So how is she?"

"She's good, I gave her a ring, now she's relaxed."

"That's good. So have you thought about who is going to watch her on Saturday?"

"Not a clue."

"Maybe you should take Mom up on the offer of hiring a nanny."

"No!" she says. "I can watch my own kid!"

"I know that..." I pause not wanting to continue.

"You know what?"

"I just think you should hire a sitter or something. I really want you there with no distractions!" I confess.

"Rory isn't a distraction."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I want you there, without worrying about Rory or having to leave every minute to change or feed her."

"Oh."

"So?"

"I guess I can call a sitter."

"Really?" I ask grinning widely, "You're the best!" I hug her tightly.

"But just letting you know you owe me!"

"Fine!" I sigh but then run back to give her another hug. "I'll get mom to call the sitter."

"Yippy!"

I run down the stairs quickly. I find Mom in the dining room, having her late afternoon cup of tea. "Hey Mom!"

"Hello Rose." She smiles looking up from whatever book she was reading.

"Lorelai said you can a sitter."

"What?" she asks puzzled.

"Lorelai is coming on Saturday and she needs someone to watch Rory," I state again.

"Oh. Very well. I'll call Beatrice right now," my mom says taking out her phone book and walking to retrieve a phone.

I, Rosalie Hope Gilmore, am coming out and everything is going to be perfect.

**Review just because it took me less than a week.**


	29. Stupid Distractions

**A/N: So tired but here you are. Chapter 29. You have no idea how close we are to the end. Emily has two more chapters Rose has one and Lorelai has one and after that...I dont know. Maybe an epilouge. Now is the time to start thinking about the sequel. I am pretty sure I am going to give you one because I already started writing it but it's up to you guys to tell me if you want it or not. Okay, I am done rambling. Enjoy and Review please.**

The Other Gilmore Girl

**  
****"This is me damn it! I look the way I look, think the way I think, feel the way I feel, love the way I love! I am a whole complex package. Take me... or leave me. Accept me - or walk away! Do not try to make me feel like less of a person, just because I don't fit your idea of who I should be and don't try to change me to fit your mold. If I need to change, I alone will make that decision."**

Tonight is my sister's coming out party. I do not under any circumstances want to go but Rose asked me too, so now I am getting dressed. She and my mother already left and my father is supposed to be meeting them there. I feel like I am going to prom. I know that I look like crap. I feel like crap. Rory has been on this on again off again scream fest for like 32 hours or something. I can't even keep count anymore. I feel like she is a newborn again, but she is quiet now so thank god for little blessings. I take one last look at the dark scary bags under my eyes before I stumble somberly over to her crib still standing in my bra.

"Mommy is going to miss you so much," I tell her. She smiles and giggles and drools, as she chews on the plastic ring. "Are you going to miss me?" She doesn't respond but I pick her up anyway. "You'll miss me," I answer for her. "You just wait and see." She drools on my shoulder. "Thank you but I've already showered today," I continue before setting her back down. Once she is on her back again I put my finger in her mouth and feel the first sharp tooth pushing through her gum. She bites down hard at the contact. I pull my finger away and give her pacifier before she starts to scream. "You see, that is why you have been switched to a bottle," I explain before going to retrieve my dress and shoes.

It's pretty and pink, well peach, and slimming. The shoes match it perfectly. When I got pregnant I never thought I would be able to fit into anything like this ever again but it slides right on. Just as I put the finishing touches n my hair there is a knock at my door. "Come in," I call.

It's the new maid. "Miss Gilmore, Mrs. Henley is here to see you." I frown at the thought of a baby sitter.

"Alright I'll be right down," I tell her. I grab Rory from her crib and walk downstairs.

Mrs. Henley, a tall, slim, woman in her late 30's stands in the living room waiting. "Hello," she says to me, "You must be the mother and this is your child. I'm Virginia Henley."

_Great way to remember our names!_ I think to myself. "Yes. I'm Lorelai and this is Rory."

"Why hello Rory!" Mrs. Henley says rubbing her finger to her cheek, making Rory giggle. "May I hold her?"

"Ahh… sure." I smile. She has to practically pry Rory from my arms. I hate to let her go. "I should be back around 10. My mom has probably left you with all the information correct?"

"Yes Ma'am."

I shudder at the word _ma'am_ it makes me so much older.

"Okay, well she is teething and restless, and she has a slight fever but she just took some medicine the doctor told me to give her and…."

"I understand," the woman says stopping my rambling.

I give Rory a few kisses and tell her how much I am going to miss her as the car arrives for me. I run back upstairs for my purse and then kiss her once more. I glance behind me fighting to keep my tears back just before I meet the driver to take me to the ball.

As we drive to the ball I look at all the swishing houses that we past. I then look over and notice the Chris' house is up ahead. I speak before I have the chance to stop myself. "Excuse me sir?" I try to get the driver's attention.

"Yes Ma'am?"

Again with _ma'am_ thing! "Do you mind pulling into that big brick house with the white fence?" I describe Chris' house as we approach it. I hop of the car and walk up the familiar pathway.

I am acting impulsive and deep down I know that this is wrong, but I want to see him. I need to see him. "Thank you," I tell the driver. "I'll have my boyfriend drive me the rest of the way." I am not sure if I am lying or not but it isn't a long walk back to my house if he refuses or I can just call a cab. I notice that his is the only vehicle parked in the driveway, and the reason for that is Straub and Francine are probably at the ball because Francine is in the DAR. I take a deep breath and knock on the door expecting the maid to answer. I will never admit it out loud but I cried for him last night. I cried because Rory was miserable and so was I. I was so tired and upset and once she finally fell asleep I just let it go, thankful that there was no one around to witness my minor breakdown. The door opens and he look surprised. I am surprised. "Surprise?" I wonder if it's too late to flag down the car.

"Lore," he says.

"Hi," I return.

We stand at stare at each other for a long moment. "Do you um…want to come in?" he asks. I nod and he opens the door wide enough for me to enter. "You look…nice," he continues awkwardly.

"Thanks."

When I look at him my heart races reminding me of how much I missed him. "I missed you," I confess. He looks thrown so I shrug, "I should go, I have to get to the…ball thing," I say knowing that I have misjudged the last five minutes.

"Don't go?" he asks hesitantly.

"What?"

"I missed you too," he tells me as he leans in. I meet him half way and our lips connect sending a shockwave through my body. I missed this too. We don't talk. Not even a little bit. Not at all. His hands find their way into my jacket and he slides it off of my shoulders and grabs my hand to lead me up stairs. Like the stupid hormonal teenage girl that I am, I don't put a second thought into following him. I almost completely forget where I am and what's going on until I hear his bedroom door close behind us. I don't have long to dwell on it though because his mouth is back on mine in a matter of seconds. We reach his bed and his clothes are being discarded. My dress is on the floor. The pins that I so carefully placed in my hair are falling out all over the place. It all happens so fast. One minute we are standing down stairs saying hello for the first time in months and then we are crossing that old familiar line again.

I sigh into his chest once I realize the enormity of what I've done. It was dumb and irresponsible, things that a mother should not be. I missed my sister's party for this. She'll hate me for our last few days together. It makes me sad to think about the things I'll be leaving behind.

"Lore," I hear his voice.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Me too."

At this moment we both know that this is it for us for now. I'll have to leave in a few minutes and go back to being someone's Mommy and he'll go back to doing whatever it was he was doing before I got here until he is ready for something more. I kiss his cheek and climb out of his bed in search of my dress and shoes. I forget about putting the pins in my hair or redoing my make-up. I am, after all, just going home.

"Need a ride?" he asks sliding his own clothes back on behind me. I nod.

It is unbelievable how high I have to hike my dress up too be able to get on the back of his motorcycle.

I hold on tight. My arms wrapped tightly around his chest and my head laid against his back, like this will be the last time I'll breathe him in. The bike comes to a courteous stop in front of my parent's house and I detach myself from his body and find my feet on the ground.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask. "To see Rory?" I add quickly. He doesn't respond so I continue to ramble. "She's getting her first tooth," I tell him trying to sound excited. He still says nothing. "You could say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

I nod, "Rory and I aren't going to be here for much longer."

"Where are you going?"

"I have no idea," I tell him. "I have enough money for a bus ticket so as soon as I get everything together, we're gone."

He nods so I repeat my question, "Do you want to come in and see her?"

He looks at me and shrugs, "Sure."

I can feel my heart race, as it has many times before. We enter my house. I'm not sure why, but something about me feels different and I don't mean in a good way. I still feel like me it's just that…something had changed. I changed. The fact that I left my daughter with a lady I've met once, and was suppose to be going to my sister's coming out party and that isn't me.

I know that what happened moments ago wouldn't change anything that was about to come when my parents and sister came home. It would only make it worse.

Chris and I walked through the hallway quietly. As we approached my room, I could hear the sitter soft whispers. I peak my head in watching the woman cradle my daughter. She manages to see me. I smile and allow my whole body to enter the room. Chris follows behind me, smiling too.

"Hey Honey." I take Rory from Mrs. Henley so that she can leave, I am sure my mother already paid her. As soon as our eyes meet, smiles appear on our faces. "How are you munchkin?" I coo as I glance at Christopher who is nervously watching the two of us. "Say hi to Daddy." I show Rory her father.

"Hey…Hi Rory," he whispers.

"You can hold her?"

"Uh...yeah…but...okay sure." I can tell he is nervous. He hasn't seen Rory in awhile and I can count on one hand the number of times he has held her.

I move Rory gently into Chris' arms. He takes a seat on my bed to give himself more stability. "She has your ears." I smile while I look over Chris' shoulder at Rory.

"She has your eyes," Chris responds. He is in awe of his daughter. He glances up at me, and smiles.

"What?" I giggle, staring back at him.

"Do you have to go?" he asks.

"Yeah I do," I answer. He doesn't fight me because he knows that I am right.

"So is this goodbye?"

"I think so." I sigh. I see him lean in and I automatically follow. Our lips soon fuse together as they did once before today. I can feel him want more, but I can't give him anymore of myself. I want to but I can't. Chris moves his hand to graze my cheek, deepening the kiss. I feel like a thousand watts are going through my body. I can feel his tongue wanting entrance, I grant him that. We fall into our teenage ways, leaving reality.

Rory squeals bringing us back to earth. I smile at him. "I'm not taking her away from you," I tell him after a second. "You are still her father, and I want you to be a part of her life."

"I know," he says.

"Good."

"I'm going to fix everything," he tells me.

"I'll wait."

He nods and places our daughter back in my lap. "I should go."

"I know," I say standing up to walk him out. "Say bye-bye to Daddy, Rory," I tell her when we reach the entrance by the door.

"Bye Rory." He kisses her head.

"Bye Chris," I continue softly.

"Bye Lore." He leans in one last time and I peck his lips gently.

"I'll call you…when we get there."

"I look forward to it," he says as he walks out the door back to his bike.

"Wanna talk?" I ask as I look back down to Rory, "I did something stupid tonight," I confess. She stares up at me like she is listening. "I let things get carried away. Are you mad at me?"

She smiles.

"Good, because I would hate to disappoint you," I tell her as I walk us into the dining room. "Are you hungry?" I ask putting her in her highchair. She continues to chew on the teething ring with all her effort so I step into the kitchen for a jar of baby food and return with three. "So what will it be? This really green stuff, the orange, or the yellow?" I open them all in attempt to experiment.

Rory just stares at the open jars before sticking her whole hand into the yellow jar, making a hug mess. "Ahh Rory!" I sigh, hurrying over to wipe her hands off. I missed some, but she stuck her finger in her mouth and just giggled. "Oh think you're funny huh? Making a big mess." I smile.

As I clean her and the high chair up, we hear the noise of a car, and then a slamming of a car door. "They're here!" I say in my best _Poltergeist_ voice. Rory's mouth drops open like she is scared. I just laugh at her expression. I quickly take her from her high chair and scamper up the stairs, trying to avoid the rash of my parents and sister.

I reach the top of the staircase, when I hear the front rush open.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!" I hear my mother yell.

"Shit! Busted," I say to Rory, staring at her once again funny, but shocked face.

"Ohhh!" Rory mumble as she chumps on her teething ring.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, come down here!"

I sigh and bow my head in shame as I walk down the stairs. I see my father, mother, and sister are all waiting for an excuse. I don't know what to say. I try to think of what they want to hear. But the only thing they want to hear is the truth and I don't think they will like the truth. "I...I..." I stumble trying to find something to say. "Hi guys," I say quickly changing my approach to innocence. "How was the party?"

"Lorelai, where were you?" Emily asks.

"What do you mean mother?" I draw out stalling for time trying desperately to think of an excuse.

"You were supposed to come to the DAR debutant ball," she says angrily. I know that I am only going to be digging myself a deeper hole with the next words to escape my mouth but I don't know what else to say.

"Oh that was tonight?"

My sister looks mad, "I'm going to bed," she tells my parents and then storms past me on the staircase. I sigh. Ruining her night was never my intention.

My father still refuses to look at me, I keep disappointing him. He sighs and tells my mother he has some calls to make before walking away. I try and go back upstairs.

"Lorelai!" Emily growls. "You're grounded." Hmm. I didn't think she could ground me. I wonder what would happen if I push it.   

"You can't ground me," I snap.

"As long as you live in this house you will follow our rules and that means that if I say you are grounded then you are to stay in your room until I decide otherwise!" I almost want to laugh because as of Monday I won't be living under her roof anymore. At least she didn't make me tell her what I did instead of going to the party.

"Fine," I yell back at her and hurry back up the stairs before she suddenly gets curious. I slam my door for effect.

I change out of my pretty defiled dress. Rory got that baby food all over her clothes so I get them off of her and give her a bath. She pouts through it because I don't let her take her teething rings in the water but at least she doesn't scream. The warm water relaxes her so she'll probably be ready to sleep when she gets out. I wash her hair with baby shampoo careful not to get any in her eyes and then pull her out on to the towel on my lap and bundle her up in it. She yawns as I lay her on my bed and put a fresh dipper on her. "Tired baby?" She starts to chew on my sheets and I remove them from her mouth. "No," I say quietly before lathering her little body in lotion. She starts to reach for things around her. "Rory, stop!" I take the long t-shirt I made for her out of one of my old t-shirts and pull it over her head and then kiss her tummy once it's on. "Mommy is tired too," I continue as I lift her up and walk her over to her crib. "How upset would you be if we didn't read a story?" I ask as I lay her down and put her pacifier in her mouth. I know she is only six months old but I swear her face screams disappointment. "Alright," I say talking my seat in my rocking chair and pick up To Kill A Mockingbird from the table beside me. I only read for a few minutes because I am sure that she has no perception of time and when I stand up I can see that she is already asleep. It's been a long day. "Goodnight Rory," I say as I walk over to my bed. I pull back the covers but I can't get into bed. Not without apologizing to Rose. I fall on it anyway trying to get the courage to walk to my sister's room. "I didn't want to miss your party. No, that doesn't sound good. I went but you didn't see me. No that's a lie!" I say to myself, practicing on what to tell Rose. "I slept with Christopher...Right that will make her happy Lorelai!" I sigh. "I'm so stupid!" I turn over to scream into my pillow, before getting up.

I put a robe on while I tip toe across the hall. I knock lightly on door. "Rosalie?" I whisper. I wait to hear a command to come in. Nothing. "Rose...come on let me in!"

"No!" she screams. I hear a thud, meaning she threw something at the door. "Go away!"

"Rose come on!" I beg.

I rest my head against the doorframe too tired to yell, I just want my sister.

The door opens, "What do you want?" Rose asks. She stares at me and I know that I let her down. She is still wearing her dress and her hair is still done up but her make-up is smudged.

"Can we talk?"

She moves out of the way allowing me to enter.

"I want to explain," I start off.

"Don't!"

"Come on please!" I beg. She nods, and I continue. "I left the nanny and everything. But I just couldn't leave Rory!" It was the truth but far from the reason I didn't make it to the party.

"She could have come too, you know!"

"I know it was just hard but I did it." I sigh. "So I left and the driver was on the way to the hall, and we passed Christopher's house."

She just looks at me. I want to explain more, but by the look on her face I knew it was best to stop.

"Chris?" she asked.

"Yeah so I had him stop there just for a second and..."

"Wait you ditched me to be with some stupid guy you had sex with?" Rose's temper rises along with her voice. She makes it sound so bad.

"He's Rory's father!" I tell her.

"So not the point Lorelai!" Rosalie says with anger.

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry," I try. I really don't want to fight with her. Not now. I just want it to be over. I always forgive her. I forgave her for everything. Over and over and over again without even a second thought.

"No you aren't," she snarls. "You were just mad because for once something was about me and not you and you couldn't stand it."

"That's not true!" Is it? No it isn't. It isn't.

"Like hell it isn't!" I don't think I have ever heard her swear before.

"Rose," I start.

"You know what Lorelai, I don't even care anymore, you weren't there fine. Just leave me alone," she says walking over to the door dismissing me.

"But-"

"No!"

"I'm sorry," I try one last time as I exit her room.

"Whatever," she mutters as she slams the door.

I lean up against the wall. I deserved that. I just hope she forgives me in the next 48 hours. I push myself off the wall and walk into my room. I have so much to do tomorrow. Sleep now. I climb into my bed and cut off my lamp. I have a lot on my mind but the exhaustion over takes me and I fall into a deep dreamless slumber.

 **Green Button. Review.**


	30. The Difference Between Daughters

**A/N: I am back from vacation. We are down to the final three after this one. Enjoy and Review please! **

The Other Gilmore Girl

"**I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way.****"- Pablo Nerunda**

Today is her special day. Today is the day she will finally be presented to society. Her skin like porcelain, her hair is curled, and her eyes hold a bit of anxiousness and nerves tied together with excitement. I can tell she has waited for this day. I have too!

I watch as the stylist gently releases the hair from the curler before spraying it lightly with hairspray. Rosalie squints and holds her breath, trying not to inhale the putrid fumes.

"Rosalie please sit still!" I say sternly as she squirms.

"How much longer?" she complains. "This seat is uncomfortable, and sitting like this in this dress is impossible!"

"Not much longer dear..." I begin to tell her. "Just a few more curls..." I add.

"There! Done," the woman says.

Rosalie looks at herself in the mirror. "Wow! I look so pretty!" she says in shock.

I just smile. I stare at the reflection of my youngest daughter's face. She sits with elegance and such poise. I knew she was ready.

"Alright ladies only a half hour!" one of the coordinators calls out.

I watch as all the young girls frantically move about, needing more time. Rose however continues to admire herself.

"We should get your shoes on that way you have no need to rush," I insist.

Rosalie grabs her shoes slipping her painted toes into the heels she straps them to her ankles. She stumbles at first, but regains her balance quickly. "Let's hope that doesn't happen as I walk down the stairs."

"You are going to shine. Besides, your father will have your hand," I note.

"Speaking of Dad...Where is he?" Rose asks, looking around.

"Oh he's here. I just saw him a couple of minutes ago. Hold on I'll be right back," I say walking out in search for my husband. I walk out onto the main floor, I spot him at the bar talking to a fellow coworker. "Richard there you are! Come on we need you."

"I'll talk to you later Frank," Richard says as I drag him to the back where Rose sits waiting.

"So how do I look Daddy?" Rose says and twirls as if she was a child, looking up at him with such innocence.

"My dear, you're the most beautiful young lady I ever seen!"

"Richard!" I playfully hit him.

"Except for your mother." He smiles at me.

I begin to blush. "Thank you."

"So are you all ready?" he asks our daughter.

"Yep! Let me just go say hi to Lorie and then we can start."

"Hurry back, we only have 15 minutes!" I remind her.

She waves me off, and rushes to find Lorelai. She then returns back within five minutes. "Mom?"

"Yes Honey?" I ask taking note that she is stressed and worried. "What's wrong?"

"Lorelai. I can't find her."

"Calm down. Did you check the bathroom?" I ask wondering where on Earth she could have gone.

"Yes. I check there. Did she arrive with you?" Rose asks her father.

I look at him waiting for an answer. "Did she?"

"No. I haven't seen her all day. I sent a car for her."

"Could you call her?" Rose ask fairly upset that her sister isn't here.

I nod and go look for a phone. I find a phone in one of the offices at the hall. I dial the house number.

"Gilmore Residence," the maid answers.

"Hello Clare this is Emily, is my daughter there?"

"No Mrs. Gilmore. She left about 40 minutes ago."

"Hmm..." I try to think of why she hasn't been seen yet. She should be here by now. "Very well. Make sure if she comes home to have her call this number please."

"Yes Mrs. Gilmore. Goodbye Mrs. Gilmore."

"Goodbye Clare." I hang up the phone, glancing at my wristwatch. _Five more minutes._ I sigh and go back to Rose. She is sitting and fidgeting nervously. Her father is already at the top of the steps, waiting for her turn. They began to start with the head coordinator, announcing the helpers and thanking everyone who coming. Then the names are called.

"Jessica Allen. Daughter of George and Margaret Allen." I watch as the girl walks gracefully connected to her father's arm. As she reaches the bottom she takes her escort's hand. _Escort! Where is Joshua? _I think to myself. I eye out the crowd of people, before landing on the fair-haired boy in a tux. I smile politely at Joshua, he smiles back and waits to hear Rose's name

The names of other girls I have no interest in are called in alphabetical order. While Gilmore is at the beginning of the alphabet I find myself sitting awhile before they get to the G's.

"Danielle Garrett," the woman says and I know that my baby is next. "Daughter of Humphrey and Sarah Garrett."

The girl walks forward, seeming graceful at first but then stumbles at the last minute. Her father catches her and her face turns a color of red that is a complete shade darker than her lipstick. I almost pity the clumsy thing.

Her segment continues on for a few more pointless seconds and then... "Rosalie Gilmore," I gasp unintentionally holding my breath. She smiles and looks up at her father who carefully guides her down the staircase. "Daughter of Emily and Richard Gilmore." I let the held air escape from my lungs as she floats to the bottom steps. Joshua approaches. She curtsies. Takes his hand. I feel faint. It was perfect. Another name is called. Rose glances around the room without drawing attention to herself. I wouldn't have even noticed if I wasn't watching her intently. She maintains her smile as disappointment fills her. I glance around myself for the familiar sight of my eldest daughters face. Where is that girl?

When the ceremony is over and Rose retrieves her things from the room upstairs she bids her escort goodnight with a polite peck on the cheek, which her father and I overlook. Richard takes my hand as she walks out in front of us back to the car.

The car ride back home is completely silent. I never got a call from Lorelai. I begin to feel panic in my chest as my mind roams to 'what if she isn't home?' I don't make my fears apparent to my husband and daughter but I wonder if they are secretly wondering the same thing? My attention is taken from thoughts by the loud motor of a rumbling motorcycle. I glance out the window at the bike that passes us traveling in the opposite direction and I sigh, _Christopher. _Anger fills me. Richard pulls into the driveway a few minutes later and we get out of the car.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!" I seem to yell as I enter the house. I don't mean to yell, but I can't help it, I'm worried and frustrated. I walk further into the house to see her at the top of the stairs carrying Rory with her. She just isn't moving fast enough for my taste. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, come down here!" I repeat.

She sighs and finishes her descent to the halfway point. Richard, Rose, and I wait for an excuse. She doesn't look like she is hurt or dead, she does however look like she doesn't know what to say "I...I..." She stumbles trying to find something to say. "Hi guys," she rushes in quickly changing her pace. "How was the party?"

"Lorelai, where were you?" I ask in the same loud tone.

"What do you mean Mother?" She says slowly drawing out the word _Mother_ like there should be another word behind it.

"You were supposed to come to the DAR debutant ball," I announce like she didn't know where she was supposed to be.

"Oh that was tonight?" she gasps sarcastically.

Rose stands beside me steaming. She speaks. "I'm going to bed," and rushes past her sister on the stairway in an attempt to hurry to her room. Lorelai sighs knowing that she ruined her sister's night.

Richard also excuses himself and Lorelai tries to escape back up the stairs.

"Lorelai!" I growl. I am just so mad. "You're grounded!" I say seriously.  

"You can't ground me," she snaps.

Did she forget who her mother was? That statement pretty much takes me to the point where I want to hurt her but I stay grounded. "As long as you live in this house you will follow our rules and that means that if I say you are grounded then you are to stay in your room until I decide otherwise!" I yell loudly. Rory gapes at us, wondering why we talking so loudly.

"Fine!" she yells back just as loudly before pushing herself back up the stairs into her room before slamming the door.

I grind my teeth in frustration but as look back on this day, a smile appears on my face. I was glad that Rose had fun for the most part. With or without her sister, it was her chance to shine. I decide to head to bed on a good note. Hoping tomorrow will be a little better.

The morning arrives quickly. I wake and start my day. Seeing that it is Sunday, I had to start a schedule for the upcoming week. "Clare!" I call to the maid.

"Yes Mrs. Gilmore?"

"Could you get Mr. Gilmore and ask him when his meeting is? Please."

Clare walks off and finds my husband. She then returns a few minutes later. "Mr. Gilmore said it's Thursday at 6."

"Thank you."

Clare smiles and continues to clean. It is 8:25 and breakfast should be ready in five minutes. I decide to take my seat early. Richard accompanies me a few seconds later. "Good Morning Dear," I smile.

"Good morning, Emily," he responds. "Are the girls up?"

"I suppose so. I heard Rory crying, so I take it Lorelai is up. But I'm not sure about Rose."

"Not sure about me what?" Rosalie says taking a seat at the table.

"Oh nothing, we just didn't know if you were up." I smile politely. "Is your sister awake?" I ask.

"How would I know." she says coldly. I know not to take it to heart. She is still little upset. But I can't blame her.

"Morning," Lorelai says walking down the stairs with Rory in her arms.

"Hello Lorelai," Richard and I say together. Rose just stares at the table, not making eye contact.

We are too busy chewing our food to have conversation. The only sounds are made from Rory, or the clinking of silverware to our plates. I just hope that this silence doesn't last long.

"Richard?" I ask looking up.

"Yes Emily?" he answers.

"Are you still going to play golf at the club today?" I already know that the answer is yes but I just need someone to say something.

"Yes Emily," he says.

"Oh," I reply with a smile.

"Did you need me for something else?" he asks seriously.

Lorelai giggles immaturely and I turn to face her. "What is so funny Lorelai?"

Her smile falls, "Nothing, nothing at all," she mumbles.

She sticks another spoonful of yellow baby food into Rory's mouth and finds her smile again as she watches her daughter make faces. Rose picks through her plate and then suddenly darts her eyes up at us. "Can I go study at Chae's?" she pleads.

I look to Richard who has his nose back in the paper and sigh. "Sure," I reply smiling.

I see Lorelai roll her eyes out of the corner of my own but she makes no movement in protest.

After the slow, silent breakfast, Lorelai takes Rory upstairs to change her. And I have Richard take Rose to Chae's. Maybe with while they are gone I can talk with Lorelai.

"Lorelai?" I call knocking lightly on the door.

"What?" she says rather rudely obviously annoyed.

"So would you care to explain what happen last night? Why weren't you there?"

"I told you I forgot!" she snarls. I can't believe she is going to lie.

"The only one you are lying to is yourself. I can tell you didn't forget!"

"How so?" she challenges.

"First off, if you were to forget then why were you in your dress?"

"Uhh...well...because I was seeing if it fit."

"Lorelai!" I demand.

"I'm busy Mother!" she snaps.

"Well hurry up and finish with Rory. I want to talk to you more about this later."

"Whatever," Lorelai remarks shortly.

I can tell from her tone that she has no intention on talking to me at all. I linger in the doorway watching her, wondering how we got here. It's times like this that I miss my little girl. There are so many things I never take the chance to tell her. I want to tell her that I love her, that I think she is being incredibly strong about everything she has been through this past year. I want to tell her that despite all the choices she makes, that I strongly disagree with I am still proud of her. I open my mouth to tell her these things but, "And clean up this mess!" is what comes out instead. She rolls her eyes and returns all of her attention to Rory not giving me another thought.

**You know you wanna push it!.....Dirty! lol.**


	31. The End of the Good Times

The Other Gilmore Girl

**For every minute you are angry, you lose sixty seconds of happiness. ~Author Unknown**

Lorelai is a role model. She is my role model. She has a laugh that makes everyone around her want in on the joke. Her personality is so pure that it's nearly impossible not to like her. My whole life I looked up to her. I wanted to be just like her. Do everything she did in the exact same way she did. I was attached to her like there was a magnet between us until I was twelve and even then I still watched. She motivated me to walk, talk, learn to ride a bike, and pretty much do everything she did just like she did. I've wanted to be just like he for as long as I can remember until now. Right now is the first time I have ever wished that I was an only child.

I hear a knock at the door. "Rosalie?" It's Lorelai. She's got to be kidding me. I make no move to open the door. "Rose...come on let me in!" She knocks again.

"No!" I scream. I throw the remote beside my bed at the door before continuing. "Go away!"

"Rose come on!" she begs.

She is quiet after that but I can tell she is still waiting outside my door. I don't really want her to go away. She's my best friend. She is the one I want to run to which may be the single factor that motivates me to open the door. I climb off my bed and wipe my face free of the tears, smudging my make-up in the process, before opening the door. "What do you want?" I ask.

"Can we talk?" she pleads. I stare up at her and then move out of the doorway allowing her to enter my bedroom.

"I want to explain," she starts off.

"Don't!" I tell her because I really just don't want to hear it. There isn't anything she can say that will justify her breaking this promise.

"Come on please!" she begs. I nod, and she continues. "I left the nanny and everything. But I just couldn't leave Rory!"

I seriously doubt that Rory is the reason she didn't come to my coming out party. "She could have come too, you know!" I protest.

"I know it was just hard but I did it." She sighs before continuing with her story. "So I left and the driver was on the way to the hall, and we passed Christopher's house…"

I feel my jaw drop but I pull back quickly. All of a sudden it all makes sense. The reason she never showed up. I should have known.

"Chris?" I ask still unable to believe what I am hearing.

She nods and continues. "Yeah so I had him stop there just for a second and..." I cut her off before she can finish.

"Wait you ditched me to be with some stupid guy you had sex with?" I yell startling her.

"He's Rory's father!" she tells me.

"So not the point Lorelai!" I say in anger.

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry," she tries. I don't think I can handle this. I let my temper get the best of me.

"No you aren't," I snarl. "You were just mad because for once something was about me and not you and you couldn't stand it."

"That's not true!" she says defending herself.

"Like hell it isn't!" I snap back.

"Rose," she starts.

"You know what Lorelai, I don't even care anymore, you weren't there, fine. Just leave me alone," I say walking over to the door dismissing her.

"But-"

"No!"

"I'm sorry," she tries one last time before exiting but I am too mad to hear it.

"Whatever," I mutter.

After shutting the door I go to the place that is my own. My bed is my sanctuary, I am safe here. When I fall asleep and I start dreaming, nothing has to be real. It is like the outside is blocked away as soon my eyes shut. I try hard to fall asleep, pushing the reality away.

I get ready for the day, not really wanting to, but I know if I don't Mom will be upset. So I throw on some jeans and a t-shirt. I just want to feel comfortable. My feet are still sore from the heels last night. I know I have to go down stairs and have breakfast with the family, and whether or not I wanted to admit it, Lorelai is family.

I hear my dad and mom talking downstairs as I depart from my bedroom. I hear my mother say my name and that she isn't sure about something.

"Not sure about me what?" I ask curiously as I sit down at the table. The maid serves me some juice while we wait for everyone.

"Oh nothing, we just didn't know if you were up." She smiles at me. "Is your sister awake?" she asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"How would I know?" I ask harshly. My mother knows I am still upset so she just ignores my attitude.

"Morning," Lorelai says walking into the room with Rory in her arms. I don't make any eye contact with her.

"Good Morning Lorelai," Dad says cheerfully.

We are too busy chewing our food to have conversation. The only sounds to be heard come from Rory or the clinking of silverware to our plates.

"Richard?" Mom says breaking the silence.

"Yes Emily?" he answers.

"Are you still going to play golf at the club today?" she asks.

"Yes Emily," he says he says without looking up at her.

"Oh," she smiles.

"Did you need me for something else?" he asks seriously.

Lorelai giggles immaturely and Mom turns to face her. "What is so funny Lorelai?"

Her smile falls, "Nothing, nothing at all," she mumbles.

She sticks another spoonful of yellow baby food into Rory's mouth and finds her smile again as she watches her daughter make faces. I pick through my plate and then suddenly an idea pops into my head. "Can I go study at Chae's?" I request practically begging because after last night I want to be anywhere but here.

Mom and Dad both steal glances at one another. "Sure." Mom smiles.

I notice Lorelai roll her eyes, but Mom doesn't say anything so neither do I. As we excuse ourselves I run upstairs to grab my shoes, and some photos I took at the ball that I think Chae would like. After grabbing my book bag I wait downstairs for my dad to take me with him. He has to go play golf, so he decided to take me along instead of me walking or Mom having to leave the new staff.

I knock on the door and Michaela's maid answers the door. Her name and Jules and she has worked for this family since before Chae was born. She smiles and lets me in. "Oh Miss Gilmore," she says. "I didn't know you were stopping by."

"I should have called. I'm sorry. Is Michaela here?"

"She is upstairs," Jules tells me. "Wait right here and I'll get her."

"Okay." I say but I don't stay put. I wander from the foyer into the living room. Their mantle is full of pictures. Chae has a large family. Two older sisters and older brother and a younger sister and two younger brothers and she is right in the middle. The pictures are updated annually and go in order. Kyler, Alexa, Brielle, Michaela, Bradley, Hannah, and Franklin. There is also a painting of the entire family together hanging over the fireplace just like at our house.

"Rosie?" I hear Chae enter the room. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I thought we could study," I say shyly. She knows I don't want to study.

"Oh okay. Come on into my room," she says as I follow her to her room. One cool thing about her room is that she got to decorate it. No designer hired, no accent walls, or $1,000 paintings on the wall. It's her room. She has green walls with paint splatters. Oodles of pictures of her and her friends tacked to the wall.

"I know I say this every time. But I love your room!" I say admiring it.

"I like it too." she smiles. "So why are you here?"

"To study," I lie.

"Come on seriously," she says seeing right through me.

"I just wanted to get out of the house. Besides do I need a reason to see you?"

"No. It's cool for you to visit spontaneously. So why did you want to leave?"

"Lorelai," I say simply.

"I take it she never made it to the ball?"

"Nope."

"How come?"

"She was to busy with Christopher," I snarl.

"Ohh..." Chae says shocked. "When you say with do you mean with or _with_?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know and I don't care."

"So, besides that did you have fun?"

"Yeah. I'm still can't believe I saw you in a dress!" I comment at my rather tomboyish best friend.

"Speak for yourself!" she retorts.

"Hey I brought Polaroid's!"

"Oh show me!!"

I reached down at my bag pulling out over three dozen pictures. We look through them carefully.

"Awww look at us." I point to the one of Chae and I side hugging one another.

"Do you have extras?"

"Yeah! Tons!"

"Cool. Can I have some? I wanna post them on my wall."

"Sure. Choose some," I say. I watch as Chae searched through the piles. She picks my two favorites. One is the side hugging, and the other is me and her posing so you can see our whole dresses. We looked amazing.

"So I saw Josh kiss you goodnight." Chae elbows me suggestively.

"Oh stop, it was on the cheek. And we are just friends," I defend myself.

"Huh uh. Rose and Josh sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she starts to sing.

"Stop!" I try to act serious but couldn't help but laugh. I grab a pillow and threaten to chuck it at her.

"Do it, I dare you!"

I take the pillow in both hands and toss it at her before ducking when she throws one at me. "Hey no fair!" We continue to have a pillow fight, but then Chae stops abruptly. "Why did you stop?" I ask looking at her. But she just stares off in the distance at something.

"One second." She walks over to her closet, opening the tri-fold doors all the way. "Bradley get out!" she yells as I watch her 10-year-old brother step out of the closet.

"Oh come on, it was just getting good!" he whines as he turns off his video camera.

"You were taping us?"

"Yeah I was going to send it to that old guy with all the young girlfriends."

"Playboy?" Chae asks unsure.

"Yeah the bunny man."

"Get out of my room!" She shoves him to the door.

"Why? I was just helping you with your future."

I couldn't help but giggle at her little brother's comment. I watch as Chae tries to pounce on him, but he's too quick which causes her to fall.

"Haha!" he mocks and run out of her room. Chae slams the door. He then opens the door before he blows me a kiss. I just look at him weirdly and turn to look at Chae who is shaking her head. "Mom!!" she yells.

"I didn't do it!!" Bradley yells as he runs from the scene of the crime.

"Sorry about that. He's psycho!"

"Tell me about it. So when is your next shoot?"

"Next shoot for what?"

"For the annual Playmate of the Year," I say laughing.

"Oh Josh I love you soooo much!" she responds trying to sound like me.

"Who's Josh?" Brielle, Chae's older sister, walks in listening to her Walkman.

"This guy Rose likes."

"I don't like him!" I retort.

"So how's Lorelai?" she says changing the subject abruptly. Brielle was in my sister's graduating class. "Birthed any illegitimate children lately?"

"Brie!" Chae gasps.

"What? I just asked."

"No she hasn't. I don't see why it matters!"

"It doesn't. She can be a whore if she wants," she says snobbishly. I want to hit her but I know she could take me down. I decide to keep my mouth shut.

"Is she still with Chris?" she asks before adding with a smile, "He's really hot."

"Why does it matter? You have Steve!" Chae points out.

"Whatever. Can you guys keep it down? I need to study."

"Study is her code word for make out with Steve," Chae whispers in my ear.

"Chae shut up!" she says rudely.

"No!" she defends herself. "You can leave now." Chae points to the doors

She mutters something under her breath before stomping off to her own room.

"I'm SO sorry about her," Chae stresses.

I let it go. "It's okay."

"So you hungry?" she asks changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"Want some soup?"

"Sounds great Miss April!" I tease.

"Stupid Josh lover." We both smile and walk down to the kitchen.

"Hey Jules can we have a snack?" Chae asks.

"Anything for you two, what would you like?" she asks us.

Chae looks at me and I shrug. "Can we have some of that left over soup from last night?"

"You seemed to like it a lot," Jules draws out with her heavy southern accent.

"I did it was so good."

"Well I'll just have to make it more often then wont I," she says. "Why don't y'all take a seat out there in the dining room and I'll bring it to you, in just a sec."

"Thanks Jules," Chae says.

"Yeah thanks Jules."

"So how's Lex?" I ask when we get to the table.

Chae rolls her eyes. "Driving me crazy?"

"She doesn't even live here."

"I know but she and Mom are still planning her insipid wedding and that's all that either one of them ever talk about."

"Seriously?"

"You have no idea how quickly the topic of tulle gets old."

I nod. "I can only imagine."

"Yeah," she sighs before jumping to a completely different subject. "Are you ready for finals?" she asks.

"We still have two weeks," I tell her.

"I know but I heard Morrison's is going to be killer."

"You're good in history."

"I know but you have no idea how hard my dad is pushing Harvard."

"Harvard huh?"

"Yeah sort of like your parents and Yale."

I sigh, "You're right. Maybe we should do some actual studying while I am here."

Chae nods. "Agreed,"

We both look up when the door opens and Jules brings us two steaming bowls of the soup my best friend seems to like so much. We eat on it for a while and discuss which tests we think are going to be the hardest and why then head upstairs to start studying when we are done.

"Michaela…" I hear someone whine from behind me. I turn my head from the World History book in front of me and see Chae's little sister.

"What do you want Hannah?" Chae asks annoyed.

"Mommy says you and Rosie have to play with me."

"But we're studying. Have Brie play with you."

"She's with Steve," Hannah says simply.

"Why can't you play on your own?" Chae asks annoyed.

"Because you can't play Candyland by yourself," Hannah explains as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine!" Chae whines. "Sit over here. Set it up then we will play one game!"

"Two!"

"Fine two then you go bug Bradley."

"Yay!" she says clapping her hands. Chae's sister is only 4 but she's very smart for her age and very talkative. We play Candyland with her as promised. Then Chae tells her to leave so we can study.

We reopened our books and read through them. "I hate history!" Chae says as she hits herself softly with the book.

"That will really make the notes sticks," I reply laughing.

"Let's stop for awhile and just rest. I'm uber bored."

"Sounds good to me." I smile closing my book and lay on her bed.

"So you ready for school tomorrow?" she asks.

"No. You?"

"You're crazy, the more school we have the more I sleep."

"How do you pass?" I wonder.

"Cheat," she jokes. "No I don't sleep all the time. Just in English."

"Why?"

"Who needs to know about the Greek Gods? It's English not Greekish!"

"Greekish? Don't you mean Greek? I can tell why you don't like English."

"Haha!" she mocks.

"English is great and so is Greek mythology. You have no idea what you are missing," I try my best to explain to her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she responds carelessly.

"Hey Chae," I say after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" she asks looking up at me with her wild green eyes.

"I don't want to go home," I admit.

She shrugs with a smile. "So don't," she says.

"Don't?"

"Yeah call Emily and tell her you're staying over."

"But it's a school night. I have to go home."

"Says who?" she asks.

"Uh, my parents," I retort.

"Have they ever said 'Rosalie you are never ever allowed to spend the night with Michaela on a school night?'" she questions mimicking my mother's voice.

"Well no…but…."

"Try them," she urges bouncing up over our books to the top of her bed to hand me her phone.

I sigh, "Alright," I say as I take the phone from her. "But she is going to say no."

"Tell her we have an end of the year project we want to get a jump on," she says convincingly.

I smile and begin to dial the number to my house. It rings a few times but finally someone answers the phone. "Gilmore Residence." It's the maid.

"Hi Greta, this is Rosalie, is my mother around?" I ask politely.

"Yes, one moment please Miss Gilmore."

"Thank you."

"This is Emily Gilmore," my mother says sharply into the receiver.

"Hi Mom," I start.

"Hello Rose, is everything alright?"

"Yes," I glance up at Chae who gestures for me to continue. "It's just. Me and Chae started working on topics for an end of the year project that we have and I was wondering if I could stay over here."

"It's a school night."

"I know but Chae and I are the same size, so I could just borrow one of her uniforms tomorrow."

"Is her mother okay with this?"

I put my hand over my receiver and whisper, "She wants to know if it's okay with your Mom." Chae gets excited and nods vigorously.

I give her an unsure look and continue my conversation. "It's fine Mom."

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"That sounds fine."

"Thanks Mom, bye," I say before hanging up the phone before she has the chance to change her mind.

"She said yes?" Chae asks.

"Yeah," I breathe as I fall back on her bed. "I'm no good at lying."

"It's fine," Chae says. "My mom will be knocked out in about an hour and there will be no way she'll be up before noon tomorrow and we'll be long gone by then."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

I smile. "So….what should we do now?"

"What are you up to?" Chae asks giving me a wicked grin.

"I think we should make this night fun."

"Oh!" Chae says getting an idea. "Let's paint our nails and have like a make over!"

"Sounds great!" I squeal thinking of the idea.

Chae went to her vanity grabbing nail polish and all sorts of rubber bands and clips. "Who should start?"

"You can do me first."

"Sah-weet!" she giggles taking my straight brown hair into her hands, clipping and wrapping.

As we did our makeovers we talked. Pretty much about everything.

"So be honest," Chae starts.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever love Reese?" she asked giving me a serious look.

I was drawn back and in shock. I wasn't sure how to answer. I mean did I really know what love was? "Well...I would say no."

"No?"

"Yeah. Reese was controlling. I thought I loved him. I guess I liked him a lot. But love? No."

"Oh. So now that I asked you a question. You ask me one!" she says making a game of it.

"Okay…. Did you really let Brain get to second base?" I ask slowly.

She giggled. "Kinda."

"Michaela."

"Well you asked," she says still laughing.

I shake my head.

Our game continues and it sprouts into a more serious conversation about life, love, and the pursuit of happiness. We said we would stay up all night but eventually we were all talked out and the silence of the rest of the house fell over us. With what little energy we have left we sprawl out on her bed and fall asleep in our makeup.

We wake up the next morning with smudged faces groggy because of the late hour we chose to go to sleep at. Chae gets up and I follow shortly behind her to her closet. She hands me one of her hanging uniforms.

After we are dressed and cleaned up we go down stairs and Jules makes us breakfast. Chae was right, I never saw her mother even once during my entire visit.

We left for school and I have to admit I fought the whole day trying to stay awake promising myself that I would nap just as soon as I get home.

The end of the day doesn't seem to approach soon enough but the inevitable approaches and I finally walk through the door. "Mom, Dad…" I call. Nothing. I wander into the living room and look around. I half expected everything to change but nothing did. Everything is in its place. Rory's stroller is still undisturbed at the bottom of the stairs. I sigh stepping over it as I make my way up to my room. Before I go in I glance across the hall at my sister's door and think about telling her that I am back but decide against it. There's no point. I'm not ready to forgive her yet.

I make it to my room, slowly but surely. I immediately throw my book bag down, causing a thud. As I take my time thinking of what needs to be done, I finally think the best thing to do is start on my homework. I start with math. I zip through several problems and skip the ones I don't understand. Afterwards I start on my English project but mid way through finishing my stomach growls.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen to find my mother and the maid bickering. "Hey," I announce myself making my way to the fridge.

"Rosalie? When did you get home?" my mother asks.

"About an hour ago. I was upstairs doing homework," I reply.

"Oh. How was your night with Michaela?"

"Good. We had fun. We only have to finish a few things for our project." I once again lie.

"That's good," Mom says smiling suspiciously.

"Well I'm going to my room," I state as I grab a juice and some chips and make my way back to my room. As I start back up with my homework I once again get stuck. I decide to call Chae for some help.

"Hello?" Chae's voice echoes.

"Hey it's Rose."

"Hey girl. What's up?"

"I'm stuck on a question. Wanna help?"

"Sure. What class?"

"English."

"Didn't we go over this? I'm no good in English. Can't you ask Lore?"

"I could but we aren't speaking." I sigh as I look at my door, wishing she was standing there to make-up. But she wasn't

"Well sorry for not helping."

"It's okay. I guess staying up all night wasn't a good idea!" I joke.

"True. But I have to go dinner is ready. Talk to you tonight?"

"Sure thing. Bye Chae!"

"Bye Rose!" she says before hanging up. I return the phone to its receiver before cracking open the books once more. I glance at the clock and notice its only 5:30. I sigh and continue to read. I hear a knock at the door as I just finished the last problem for math. "Come in!"

"Sorry to bother you dear, but your father and I will be out tonight so you and your sister will be on your own for dinner," my mother says as she walks in.

"Oh where you going?"

"To dinner and the symphony."

"Sounds dandy!" I smile.

"Dinner will be ready for the two of you at 7."

"I know Mom thanks." She closes the door and leaves.

I close the book too tired to read real words anymore and lay my head down on the desk. I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep until foots steps wake me. I hear my father complaining as they pass my door. I open it to tell them goodbye and follow behind them. My Mom turns around to call up to us but sees me, "Oh good Rose, we're leaving," she tells me. I nod. She smiles and continues what she started. "Lorelai, we're leaving!" She calls. "Well, what do you know? She finally put Rory's stroller away. It's the first time in a year I haven't tripped over that thing." I look down at the spot where I passed Rory's stroller earlier. She must have moved it while I was up stairs.

"Where's my scarf?" my father asks. He's in a bad mood. I can tell he doesn't want to go out tonight.

"I told Tina to put everything out for you, Richard," My mother tells him.

"Out where?" He questions her.

"Look on the table," Mom tries.

"You have to be more specific with her, Emily!" Dad says with more agitation in his voice.

"Fine, Richard," says my mother as she sighs.

"There should be a designated place to put things," Dad continues to ramble. I remain standing on the staircase watching them.

"Whatever you say, Richard," Mom says apathetically. "Lorelai, we are leaving! Please acknowledge that!" she calls up again. "Where is that girl?" she wonders aloud. I wonder too. She should have responded by now.

"This is not the scarf I asked for," Dad goes on.

"Well, it looks fine. Can you just wear it?" Mom asks starting to get annoyed herself.

"No, I'm going to go back upstairs and get the scarf I intended to wear in the first place. Well, I'm surprised at you Emily," Dad goes off. Mom listens for a minute but then she starts to wander off. As she steps away from him I step down the steps curious as to what she sees. "These are your friends we're seeing tonight. You would have thought that my appearance would be a priority for you." He rambles on oblivious to Mom. "I didn't want to go to this thing in the first place. I have an early meeting in the morning, and I would much rather go to bed and ignore the fact that the symphony has to reupholster its mezzanine this year." I watch Mom pick something up off the table. It's a note. Now I really wonder what's going on. Dad looks at me staring at her and then he looks up too. Her face has completely fallen and from where I am standing she looks smaller.

"Emily?" he says quietly. She starts to cry. It throws me. Whatever was on that paper was bad enough to make her cry. "Emily?" Dad says again.

My father walks over reading the paper behind my mother's shoulder. His reaction is more than I can handle. He doesn't cry, but has an expression of what? Sadness? Anger? I can't tell. He turns away but Mom just keeps reading it over and over again like it will somehow change the words on the page.

"What's going on?" I ask.

No one answers me. My father pulls the paper from my Mother's hand and sets it on the table. She practically falls into him. I've never seen her look more broken.

I step in closer to retrieve the parchment. I scan the familiar handwriting.

_Dear Richard and Emily,_

_I don't belong here._

_I'm going somewhere else._

_I'll call you when we get there._

_Lorelai (and Rory)_

_What?_ I think to myself. I reread it multiple times just like I saw my mother do.

I clutch the paper and dart past my parents straight up the stairs busting open the door to her bedroom. It's completely cleared out. The bed is made but all the things that made Lorelai, Lorelai have disappeared. The crib is empty and so is her closet. I gasp involuntarily, unwilling to believe that she is gone.


	32. Going on an Adventure

**A/N: One more chapter after this one so now is the time to decide...do we want a sequel? What do we want to happen with Rose if the answer is yes? I really want your opinion guys. Okay so on with the show. Enjoy and dont forget to review. :)**

The Other Gilmore Girl

"**There are things that we never want to let go of, people we never want to leave behind. But keep in mind that letting go isn't the end of the world, it's the beginning of a new life."**

The house is quiet. Rose is at school, I think, and Mom is downstairs. Tonight is the night I make my escape. They are going out to dinner with some friends of Mom's. Rory naps while I continue to pack. I wonder if she'll miss this house. It's the only home she has ever known, if you could call this place a home. No. Her home from now on will be with me. As long as we're together we'll be home. I glance into her crib to watch her sleep. Watching her like this makes my plans seem so scary. It isn't just my life I'm chancing. I can't fail. I sigh and pull myself away from the crib.

My duffle bags are open. I have two very large ones - one with my things and one with Rory's. I figure that we can take what I can carry and what I can fit in her stroller. I walk over to my dresser and pull open the bottom drawer. Tootsie rolls stare up at me. I move through them, slowly removing all of my hidden items: my diary, a pack of cigarettes, Pop tarts, and condoms. I hear Rory start to fuss. "A lot of good those did me!" I smirk as I stand up and toss them carelessly in my bag as I walk back over to her crib. "Come on munchkin. You can help Mommy pack."

I hold Rory, swaying her in my arms. She just causally looks at me with worry, then back at the duffle bags. As if she knew what I was doing. "Don't worry. Mama knows what she's doing." I hope. I grab clothes for myself, and then stand up, heading to Rory's changing table. I grab diapers, wipes and pretty much everything she owns. As I gather Rory's things, my clumsy self knocks the baby powder to the floor. "Mommy is a klutz!" I say to Rory who just smiles.

I pick up the powder from the floor, but as I look at the floor I see a piece of paper under my bed. I examine it closely. It wasn't just any piece of paper, it was a picture of Rose and I at her fifth birthday party. I smile reminiscing. I can remember like it just happened yesterday.

_"Lorie! Look I got a new dress!" Rose squeals holding up her new sunflower dress._

_"Oh cool!" I say excitedly. "Come on let's get some cake!"_

_Rose follows me as we gather with the other kids around the cake. Mom comes out with the chef as she pushes the cart. On it was this three tier decorative cake. It had red fondant roses covering it. And 'Happy 5th Birthday Rosalie' written in the most perfect cursive I ever saw. I count the candles on the cake. Five are all together, lit, and so bright. Everyone starts to sing 'Happy Birthday' and I join in loudly._

_"Make a wish!" I shout as I watch Rose blow out her candles._

_Cheers and laughter fill the room. We both look at one another, smiling. "Happy Birthday Sis!"_

_"Thanks Lorie. I love the doll." She smiles, clutching the baby doll I had Dad pick up for her from me._

_"Anything for my sister!"_

_"You like the cake?" she asks._

_I nod before saying "Look they messed up your name!" I point out._

_Her eyes look closely, examining the cake. "No they-" I take my hand to her head, causing her to do a face plant into the cake. I laugh hysterically before noticing my mother eyeing me down. I just shrug innocently._

_"What can I say? I'm klutz!" I announce, finding my usual sense of off balance to be an excuse._

I set Rory down at the top of my bed near all the pillows quickly clearing away anything she might find as fun to stick in her mouth. "There," I say out loud. "Are you nervous?" I ask her as she slams her hands into the bed playfully. She doesn't glance up. She just tries to maintain her balance as she giggles at thrusting her hands onto the soft mattress. I glance over at the mess I made in the tootsie roll drawer and busily pick up the rest of my belongings placing them neatly into the bag.

"You know…" I start to say to Rory. "This thing were doing, I think it could be classified as an adventure," I say with a smile.

"_Shhhhh….Rosie," I say to my little sister. "If you're loud they'll hear you."_

"_But-"_

"_Shh..." I lift my finger to my lips. "Do you want to go on an adventure or not?" She thinks about it for a second and then nods her head excitedly. "Okay then hush!" I say as I peer around the corner into the kitchen. The maid and our nanny are chatting. They think we are napping but at 5 and 7 we are too old to nap. I develop brazen smile and turn back to my sister. Grabbing her hand, I slowly lead us out of the dining room and into the living room and out the back door._

"_Lorie!" she whispers loudly. "Where are we going?"_

"_I told you, on an adventure."_

"_But we're just at the pool," she says matter-of-factly._

"_That's not the pool," I tell her pointing at the freezing blue water._

"_It's not?" she asks suspiciously._

"_Nope!" I continue, sure of myself._

"_What is it then?"_

"_It's…uh….it's the ocean!" I say._

"_No it's not. The ocean is way bigger," she tells me sternly._

"_Rosie you have to pretend," I say leading her closer to the pool._

_I get down on my knees and lean over the water. "See," I tell her pointing down into it. "Look at the fish and the mermaids."_

"_Wow!" she gasps._

"_Come on." I say as I start to crawl on the edge of the pool. "We gotta get across before they catch us."_

"_Hurry Lorie!" Rosie urges. I crawl faster and she follows quickly behind me. We reach the outer edge._

"_Phew!" I say, "We did it. Come on." I pull her up and we continue on to the pool house._

_My sister looks up at me wide eyed. "Lorelai," she says seriously. "We aren't supposed to go in there."_

"_Are you going to tell?" She shakes her head. "Okay then."_

_I reach up and grip the handle. "On the other side of these doors is our place," I tell her in a whisper. "No one can find us here."_

_Her brown eyes flicker with excitement as I start to open the door. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!" I hear, causing me to gasp. "What do you think you're doing?" my mother yells. "How did you two get out here?" she continues without giving me time to answer her original question. She swoops Rosie up onto her hip and then grabs my arm with her free hand._

"_Mommy!" I say trying to break free of her gasp. She pushes us both into the house and goes on with her lecture. "Look at these dresses!" she cries dramatically. "Brand new and now they're all dirty," she exaggerates._

Rory squeals loudly demanding my attention. "Don't worry Sweets, we are going on our adventure," I tell her whole-heartedly. Iwalk through my room gathering the rest of my things. "So Rory-cakes, Mommy is almost ready." She looks up at me at the sound of her name. I just smile at her. I watch as she picks up a pen she found that must have fallen from the end table. It inches closer to her mouth. "Rory no no!"

She looks at me upset before dropping it. I reach to take it, examining it first. "This is grandpa's pen," I point out.

_"Lorelai!" My father says as he sees me standing in his office._

_"Yes Daddy?"_

_"What are you doing?" he asks sternly._

_"I'm going to be just like you!" I say proudly, trying to reach up and grab the framed diploma from the wall._

_"What?"_

"_When I grow up I am going to go to Yale and work with you," I explain._

_"Well don't you think you have to graduate elementary school first?"_

_"I know." I giggle shaking my head._

_Mom appears behind Dad with Rose. "Well what do we have here?"_

_"Lorelai apparently wants to just like me when she grows up." He says._

"_So she is jumping up and down in your office because?" Mom asks him._

"_I need it," I tell them._

"_What is it you need Lorelai?"_

"_That" I say pointing up to the frame._

"_My diploma?"_

_"Yes sir! I need it. I want to be just like you Daddy."_

_"Do you need help?"_

_"Uh huh," I say confident._

I come out of my daze, looking at the bags filled with the contents of half my room. I zip up both bags, and grab them both on each shoulder, while I walk slowly to the bed, picking up Rory. "Ready sweetie?" I sigh, walking out of my room. I look back at its desertedness, "Bye." I flick off the light and walk down the hall. I reach Rose's room and set the bags down. I open the door slowly to find Rose has fallen asleep at her desk with piles of paper and books scattered. I take the pen in my hand and scribble Rose's name on an envelope before I place the note I wrote for her last night on her desk and look back at the pen. "I'm sure they won't miss it," I whisper, before sticking the pen in the bag.

I glance back at my parent's bedroom door and assume that they are rushing around getting ready. "This is it, kid," I say to Rory. I carry her down stairs slowly because it's a little scary carrying her down the stairs with these bags strapped to my shoulders. Her stroller is waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs and I waste no time strapping her in. "Almost ready Sweets," I whisper. "Just one more thing to do."

I reach for the bag and unzip it to retrieve the envelope waiting at the top. I look at it carefully not even realizing that I have begun to walk aimlessly into the dining room.

_Rose and I come down for dinner. Mom is at one end of the table already waiting for us. Dad is still away. He has been gone a long time now. I wonder when he is coming back as the maid takes my salad plate away. Rose is sitting across from me. She looks up at me and sees my smile and it makes her smile._

"_You're happy," she says as the maid brings out the main course._

"_It's a good day," I tell her. "Isn't it Mr. Pea?" I ask the green vegetable on my plate, "'Why yes it is Lorelai,'" The pea responds._

_"What on Earth are you doing?" Mother glances over at me._

_"Nothing." I shrug causally. Rose looks at me with a sly smile. "So how was your day Mr. Pea?" I look at the pea that was punctured by the fork I held firmly. "My day was wonderful," I reply to the vegetable. "Now Mr. Pea meet my mouth!" I say as I take a bite. "Nooo Lorelai!" I murmur in the same high squeaky voice as if the pea was in shock._

_I glance up at my mother who obviously shows an expression of annoyance. I then turn to Rose, who couldn't help but smile._

_"What?" I ask nonchalantly._

_"Must you be so loud?"_

_"I don't know. What do you think Sally the string bean? Am I too loud?"_

_"Lorelai!" I hear my mother's raised voice._

_"What?"_

_"Go to your room!"_

_I look up at her, she knows just how to burst my bubble. I was happy today. But not anymore. Thanks to Emily Gilmore._

_"What did I do?" I ask unsure of what I was being punished for._

_"Just go."_

_"Fine!" I push my chair forcefully from under the table, making note that I was upset, by making as much noise as I made my way to my room._

_I had great news to share. No one wanted to listen. Today, I was asked to the Homecoming Dance, by Tyler Reardon. He's a year older than me, and has green eyes that could make a girl melt. I never thought in my life I would be asked to a dance. I was so excited. My how the mighty have fallen._

As I walk through the dinning room, I set the note on the table. "All set Sweetie," I say to Rory who just stares off into space. I know when she grows up she'll get asked to many dances by all the boys. "Let's go on an adventure." I push the stroller to the front door. I open it gently, not making a sound. I take one look back on the life I'm going to leave. "Say bye-bye Rory." I wave to the house, then shutting the door behind. _When one door closes another one opens_, I think to myself before stepping out of my old life and walking into my new one.

I push her stroller through the dim light that's left of the day and out the gate. "The bus station is a couple miles away so we have a nice little walk ahead of us, Kid," I say thinking out loud. "I guess I could have called a cab but we need to save our money. We don't have a lot of it you know." I sigh and we walk in quiet for a while before I speak up again. "I have no idea what I am doing Rory." I look down and see that the baby I am pushing along is fast asleep. "We'll be fine, I'll make sure of it but I have no idea where we are going. Any idea where you would like to go?"

It takes me a couple hours to walk to the bus station, which is a little scary because it's long dark by the time we arrive. I am exhausted. I look up at the woman behind the counter. "I need one ticket please."

"Where to?" she asks.

"Um," I glance around. "Where is the next bus going?"

The woman looks at me and then down at her chart. "Next bus leaves in 20 minutes to Star's Hollow, Connecticut," she says.

"Fine, one ticket to Stars Hollow, then," I say with a little edge in my voice. I wore the wrong shoes for this walk. Lesson learned I guess. I pay the woman in exchange for a small bus ticket and she points to where we can board. "Thank you," I mutter as I push the stroller in the direction she pointed.

Once again there was a dim light. Except this time it was aside the bench I rested at. There was a man, tall, and in a suit. He kind of reminded me of my father. The business type. _I wonder if they read the letter yet?_ I think to myself. I glance over at the stroller, where Rory was still fast asleep.

"Good Day." The man that resembled my father approaches me.

"Hi," I smile, making polite conversation.

"Who do we have here?" he asks, pointing to the stroller.

"This is Rory." I smile as her name escapes my mouth.

"Sister?" the man intrudes.

"No. Daughter," I mutter, meeting his shocked gaze.

"Oh, well she's beautiful."

"Thank you," I agree. "So where you heading?"

"New Haven. You?"

I glance at my ticket, forgetting the name of the town. "Stars Hollow."

"Very nice town. Very family-ish."

"Family-ish is good," I say. Family is what I need.

I watch as the buses move in and out. One of the buses pulls in front of us. "Well this is my bus. Nice talking to you." The man smiles before taking his place on the bus. I give him a wave as I watch the bus leave the station.

Alone again. I glance at the watch that was secured to my wrist. "Only ten more minutes, baby cakes," I state aloud. "Only ten more minutes," I repeat in a low unsure voice.

The ten minutes passed, flew by fast, might I add. I lift Rory from her stroller, then set the stroller in between me and the wall. I then set the bags on the seat next me, before letting Rory fall back to sleep in my lap. I take note of all the people on the bus. There are only seven, most of them in suits, all adults. But I guess that's the big world for you.

Twenty-five minutes out of Hartford, I look out the window and see a blue sign approaching. It reads: Stars Hollow. Founded 1779. As I wait with Rory in my lap, rain droplets hit the window. I hope I have an umbrella. I sigh remembering that out of all the things I didn't pack, one was of course an umbrella.

The bus driver pulls to the side of the road, letting out people. I quickly grab my things, Rory still attached to my hip, and leave the bus.

I watch as several people exit, I want to ask questions. But I don't find any of them approachable. I look around to see what's around me. I see a hardware store across the street and across the road from there is a bakery. The light in the bakery is still on. It looks warm so I put Rory back in the stroller and push it in that general direction.

Bells chime above the door as I push it open. The place is empty with the exception of an elderly lady behind the counter frosting a cake. She looks up as I enter. "Hello there," she says cheerfully as I try and get everything in my arms through the door.

"Hi," I respond breathlessly. I decide that since neither Rory nor I have eaten we can stop here for a few minutes and I can map out what to do next. I take a seat pulling Rory into my lap and let my thoughts flow but that doesn't last long because the woman starts to wipe her hands and comes out from around the counter with a plate. I watch her approach me. She sits down at the table. "I'm Fran Weston, this is my bakery," she tells me. I smile. "You must be new here."

"I am," I tell her, "how'd you know?"

"This is a small town dear and I've lived here all my life. I know everyone," she says as she sets the plate down. "Besides, I would remember eyes like yours."

"Thank you."

"What's your name hon?"

"Lorelai," I tell her simply.

"And who is this little beauty?"

"My daughter, Rory."

"Rory. That's a beautiful name."

I thank her again and she asks if she can give Rory a cookie. I nod and she hands my baby a small sugar cookie, which Rory takes and immediately begins to gnaw on it. "She's teething," I tell Fran with a shrug.

She smiles and stands and I decide I'm not really hungry but order a cup of coffee. I let Rory chew on her cookie while I open the pouch on the side of my purse, which contains all the money I have ever saved. I count it out quickly, making sure that I have it all. She makes a grab for the wad of cash and I stretch it out in front of us so that she can't reach it.

"You're a little young to be hitting me up for money don't you think?" I ask with a laugh.

Fran brings me the cup and sets it on the table with another cookie for Rory. I thank her and then kiss the top of Rory's head. "Tired?" I ask her. "Mommy is tired." I take a sip of my coffee. "I wonder if they found our note yet?" I pick up Rory and place her back in her stroller as I wrap up her extra cookie and stick it in my purse. I push Rory up to the front and pull out a five. I pay her and she gives me my change. I turn to leave and then stop.

"Excuse me," I say politely.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where the nearest hotel is?"

"There's an Inn about five minutes that way." She directs me to the road.

"Thanks." I smile as I pull the stroller cover over my daughter's head to keep her dry and make my way with Rory out of the bakery and through the rain. "Here we are," I say aloud as I stand on the front steps of the Independence Inn. I pull Rory out leaving all of our stuff on the porch and walk in through the large white doors. I make my way to the front desk, where a lady greets me. "Hello Dear."

"Hello."

"How may I help you?" she asks as she notices the baby in my arms. "My how precious. What is her name?"

"Rory," I state.

"What a lovely name. So what can help you with?"

I take a breath. "I'm looking for a job any job."

"Well I'm not hiring at this moment." My heart drops. "Do you have a resume?"

"No."

"Any work experience or references?"

"No," I say again. I look down at Rory. My mind starts to race. Questions fill my head. _How am I going to do this? Will I ever find a job? Where will we live? What will I do?_

The woman takes one look at my panic stricken face and offers me her hand. "Mia Holloway. I own this place. What's your name?"

I take her hand with my free one and shake it. "Lorelai, Lorelai Gilmore."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Lorelai Gilmore." I can't help but smile. She just seems so nice. She comes out from around the desk and puts her hand on my shoulder leading me over to the couch. I sit down a settle Rory on my lap who is fighting to stay awake. I lay her against my chest and smooth her fine light brown hair with my finger. Mia studies us. I wonder what she is thinking. I also wonder how much money I would have left if I got us a room here just for tonight. But if I get a room tonight and I don't have enough for food tomorrow then what will I do. Oh my god I have to get a job. Mia's voice alerts me and I try and force myself to listen. "How old are you, Lorelai?"

"I'll be seventeen in a couple days," I answer honestly.

"That's awfully young to be out alone. Are you married? Do you have a family?"

"Rory is my family," I tell her. She nods like she understands.

"I think I may have a position for you after all," she says.

"You do?"

"I think so, but I wouldn't be able to pay you very much…" I think about it knowing that something is better than nothing and I'll do anything to get Rory comfortable again.

"Whatever it is, is fine," I say quickly.

"One of my maids just gave me her two weeks," she says as she walks back around the counter. "Now where are you staying? Do you live in town?" I shrug not really knowing how to answer her. "I need you to be honest with me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you know where you are going to stay tonight?"

Embarrassed, I feel the blood rush to my cheeks turning me red. I shake my head causing my damp curls to send droplets of water onto my skin.

"Well then let's get you settled here for tonight and tomorrow we look for something a little more permanent."

Being in no position to argue a nod in agreement and mutter something like, "Okay."

"I have a room for you, but we don't have cribs." She sighs, looking at Rory.

"That's okay. Anything will do. She can sleep with me. Right Rory?" I look down at my alert daughter. She stares at me, her eye piercing blue, giving me her innocent look.

I pull Rory up on my hip and go to retriever our bags from the porch. "You can just leave the stroller there," she says. I nod and lift the two bags on my other shoulder.

"I can help you with that," she offers.

"No, no, I got it," I told her.

"Well let's get you settle in." Mia guides me to the room and hands me the key. "Just call if you need anything."

"Wait!" I call. "How much do I owe you?"

"You don't worry about that. You just take care of that baby."

I smile, turning into the room. Before I shut the door behind me, I whisper "Thank you."

In response I hear Mia's soft voice, "You're welcome dear."


	33. Emily Says, Goodbye

**A/N: So here we are. The final chapter. It's sad but exciting at the same time. This is my first completed full length story. I hope you guys enjoyed this little journey and be sure to look out for the sequel. It'll be here before you know, it. Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed and stuck with me. I am so grateful. **

**-Jacey**

The Other Gilmore Girl

"**For me being depressed means you can spend a full day in bed and still not get a full night's rest."**

I wake up again to my dark bedroom. The curtains are drawn the doors are closed.

Time is meaningless when you can't experience it. I have no idea how much time has passed. Maybe it's only been an hour, then again it's much more likely that it's been days, weeks even. It doesn't really matter I suppose. Nothing really matters anymore.

As much as I hate to admit it, Trix was right. She said I wasn't cut out to be a Gilmore, she said I'd fail.

And I have.

I've failed my husband; I've failed my children, my granddaughter, and myself.

I don't know how I actually ended up in bed but now that I'm here I can't leave. I can't get up. It's all too much.

Richard has sent Rosalie away, but I don't know where. Maybe he's told me. I just don't think I was paying attention.

The only thing I can think about is where I went wrong.

I raised my daughters the way I was raised.

I made sure they had the best of everything.

Why wasn't that enough?

Why wasn't I able to stop her from getting pregnant?

Why couldn't I stop her sister from getting hurt?

Why did she runaway from us?

Maybe, when I figure out the answers, I'll be able to get up.

More time passes.

My husband begs me to eat.

But I can't.

He crawls in bed beside me and holds me while I cry.

Another day.

My sister comes to see me.

She tries to reason with me.

She says, "Lorelai will come around."

But I know my strong-willed, independent daughter is determined to make it out there in the world, without our help.

She too, pushes food at me… and this time I comply.

More time passes.

The summer is coming to an end.

Richard tells me that Rosie isn't coming home.

She is going to stay in England with his mother.

And I've already failed as a mother, so who am I to argue?

A sleepless night passes taking with my last bit of hope that this is all a dream.

I sleep for days after.

Then I wake up.

It's morning.

My Richard has left for work.

I hear the maid vacuuming in the hallway.

Surprisingly I find the strength to throw the covers back and get out of bed, but I do not get up the same woman. I am changed. Hardened. I can feel it. But I am up for the first time in over a month.

I shower and dress.

My red hair has grown out ridiculously long. I'm going to have to do something about that.

I leave my room and see a door opened down the hall. The maid must have left it ajar after she cleaned up here. _Well, she's fired._

I look inside and see its emptiness. All traces of my daughter and her own little girl are gone and all she left behind were the remains of the life she never wanted.

I sigh, promising never to cry again over the matter and close the door.

Who knows if it will ever be opened again.


End file.
